Meeting Like This
by jamie110
Summary: Quinn and Jeff meet at a supermarket, but they've got to stop meeting like this.  Set after Season 2. Somehow follows Season 3 storyline with amendments.   Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** My _first_ Glee fanfic. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN GLEE. If I did, this could've happened in the series.

* * *

><p>"Make sure you get everything on the list. Be back as soon as you finish." my mom reminded me over the phone for the 3rd time since I got to the supermarket.<p>

It wasn't even a long list. It was basically a scrap of paper with some of the ingredients she needs for my little brother Leon's birthday cake. Okay, he wasn't even little. He was just a year and a half (and a couple of days) younger than me.

Man, I'm such a nerd. All of the Math lessons we had at Dalton made me some kind of genius. But I'm barely in the top 30 of our class. In Dalton, excellent was average. I've considered transferring to get myself some credit, but I just can't leave the Warblers. I've auditioned 6 times before I got in and I'm not letting it go. Our brotherhood is just better than seeing my name on the honors list.

Now I sound like some cheesy memorial tribute. _Snap out of it, Jeff!_

"Hey," I heard someone call.

I turned to see a supermegafoxyawesomehot blonde girl around my age staring at me with a confused look on her face. Unlike other girls that were as gorgeous as her, the way she dressed was very wholesome and her hair was chin length. And those hazel eyes, I could just melt staring at them. Out of words, and breath, I blinked twice and stood straight up, only to hit my head on the shelf over my head.

She smiled at me, and continued. "Are you going to get that or not? You've been bending over that pack of flour for a while now. And I'm getting some strange thoughts…" she trailed off. Then I realized that I knew that face somewhere… "Well?" she asked.

I picked up the pack of flour and tossed it into my cart. "Umm… I guess I zoned out for a bit."

"I wonder what you were thinking of," she mumbled, glancing away after giving me a strange look one last time.

"See you around," I blurted. My palm covered my mouth in an instant, hoping that maybe I could stop myself from saying something stupid.

The girl stopped walking for a second, looked at me and nodded. "Sure."

I could've sworn she winked. Or maybe I was hallucinating. Good thing mom decided to make me a day student at Dalton instead. I couldn't imagine another night at the boarding houses there. A pillow wasn't enough to drown out their chaos. And I thought I was the crazy one.

Just as I pulled out a box of whatever I was getting that moment, the person in the other aisle was pulling out an item from the same place.

"So we meet again," the same girl quipped.

I stared at her a second from the empty space between us and blinked, failing to fight the urge to say, "I told you so." I bit my lip and felt a warmness creep up my cheeks.

"You are _so_ weird," she commented, beginning to walk towards the end of the aisle. "Cute weird," she whispered, thinking I wouldn't hear.

My stomach started making backflips that moment. The voice inside my head started screaming, "YES!" Somehow, I thought it was logical to mentally yell "Shut up" to make it stop. But I didn't exactly say it in my mind…

"What?" the girl asked, meeting me at the end of the aisle.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized, bowing like they do in those Asian dramas.

She laughed the most angelic laugh ever, "It's okay. You were probably talking to yourself."

"I was," I confirmed, unnecessarily, which made her laugh even more. I smiled awkwardly, and she left again. I spent the next few seconds staring at her short hair bounce every time she took a step. _Please, Jeff, stop staring. It's rude and it is making you look like an idiot._ I wonder if my jaw dropped earlier…

Three years of boarding at Dalton meant three years of not seeing girls except for those who came from Dalton's sister school, none of which I'm interested in. They were too absorbed in their private school girl life that they don't even have a life. And they had this creepy thing for Warblers. A pack of girls standing outside our dorm every night was absolutely… do they have a word to describe that? Creepy doesn't quite cut it. Three years of not seeing normal girls made me forget how to act in front of them. Not that I ever knew how.

I shook my head and looked at my list, then my cart. _Well I don't need anything else. Better head for the counter. _I shrugged and pushed my cart towards the lane that only had one person in line.

_Huge mistake,_ I thought as I stopped behind the old woman. Her cart looked like she was buying a lifetime supply of everything, or as if she was preparing for a zombie apocalypse. _This is going to take a millennium,_ I groaned while opening my wallet to get my money.

"Put your wallet away. It won't be your turn until at least, I don't know, 10 minutes before this place closes?" I heard a familiar, nasal voice say.

"You've got quite a sense of humor for a girl as pretty as you," I remarked without thinking. Trying to seem calm, I smiled and turned to her.

"We should really stop meeting like this," she said, checking her nails. Laughing softly, she bit her lip. "Hey, now I remember you," she said, pressing her finger to her temple then pointing at me, "I know I knew you from somewhere. You're from Dalton, aren't you?"

"Yep," I nodded. "And you're from McKinley High, right?"

She nodded. "So you're a Warbler…" her brow rose, a smile hiding at the corner of her lips.

"And you're in the New Directions…" I pointed out, wondering where this conversation is going. "How's Kurt?" _Kurt – that's a great topic._

"He's fine… great, actually. Kurt's been missing you guys, though. Especially Blaine," she answered.

I chuckled. "I know. And it's like you couldn't pull them apart, even for a minute."

"Exactly," she agreed, "I've been trying to talk Kurt out of texting Blaine every minute. You have no idea how many times the teachers have caught him texting."

I took a quick glimpse at the huge pile of items at the counter then back at her. "Same thing happens with Blaine. Sometimes, he forgets to eat just worrying about Kurt and that Karofsky kid. Good thing he still studies and attends Warblers practice. I don't know what we'd do without him."

"You depend on Blaine's solos way too much," she commented. "I remember Kurt saying something about you not being Warblers, just 'Blaine and the Pips'. I think it's time you guys speak up. Kurt's back in McKinley and Blaine's is the only solo you'd be hearing for the next year… Wait, who'd replace Kurt?"

"They're looking for a new second soloist," I shrugged, "Well, Wes, David and a few others have graduated. Now it's all up to us upcoming seniors to look for new Warblers and to _duel_ for the new second soloist."

"Oh," she said, the corner of her lips moving upward. It was like how you'd smile if you'd get an evil idea. "Why won't you try out for the second soloist?" she suggested. "I think you'd be great."

I shook my head. _No way._ "Oh no, I can't. I don't stand a chance. There's Nick, Trent, Thad…"

"…and then there's you." The girl smiled. A split second passed, she laughed. "I don't even know your name yet."

"Jeff Sterling," I said, holding out my right hand while using my left to place my items on the counter. The zombie apocalypse preparedness woman _finally_ left.

"Quinn Fabray," she responded, taking my hand and shaking it gently. _Wow her hands are soft, yet strong. And hey, is it weird that I paired her first name with my last name? Quinn Sterling doesn't sound that bad, does it? You're thinking too soon, Jeff. It's way too soon…_

Our hands were still touching a second longer than socially accepted. I let go immediately when my stomach started doing those backflips again. My always present smile grew wider than usual. The cashier told me the amount I'm supposed to pay and I paid the exact amount. I always do that. No matter how long it takes. Call me crazy, but that's me. The cashier stared blankly at me for a while and deposited the money in the register. I grabbed the plastic bag the things I bought were put in and waited near the same cashier.

"You could go ahead you know," Quinn laughed, emptying her cart into the counter.

"I'd wait for you."

"Jeff," _I love how she says my name_, "I could carry these to my car by myself. You're too kind."

I shrugged and pouted. "Okay," I mumbled, dragging my feet towards the exit. _If I go slowly enough, she could catch up._ I thought.

Seconds later, I heard Quinn call my name again.

"Yes," I hissed. A grin took place of my pretend pout.

I could hear her feet tapping against the floor rather quickly. "Wait!"

When I turned around, I saw Quinn slipping on the floor right next to where I was. My first reaction was to catch her, the way they do in those movies. _That's actually possible? _I wondered.

"That's actually possible?" Quinn wondered the same question aloud. Her face was so close to mine, I could barely breathe. Or think. It was like my heart was going to pound out of my chest. My heart was actually beating against her… "Wow," she breathed as I helped her get up. My phone started ringing the same moment I caught my breath.

"I take dance," I responded before I pressed _Answer_ on my phone. "You could go ahead," I mouthed.

"No, I'm going to wait for you," she mouthed back. _Her mouth. Damn._

I smiled. "Mom,"

"_Jeffrey Sheldon Sterling, why are you not home yet! It's been an hour, Jeffie!"_

"Jeffie," Quinn scoffed, "And Sheldon?" She stifled laughter. My mom was yelling too loud that anyone within a meter's circumference could hear her.

I made a face and shrugged. "Mom, the line took a little too long. Please calm down. And," I checked my watch, "It's been 35 minutes, not an hour. I'm on my way home."

"_Is that a girl I hear, Jeffie?"_

"It's a friend, mom. Just saw her around the place."

"_Is that why you took long? Is she pretty and smart? What do her parents do?"_

"Mom, I told you, Quinn's _just_ a friend." _Wow that hurt my insides a little._

Quinn bowed her head so that her face would be covered by her hair. I could still hear her laughing.

"_You mean Judy's daughter? Tell her to tell her mother that I said hi. Now please get home."_

I pulled the phone away a second and groaned. "Fine, I'd tell her. Bye, mom. See you later. I love you."

"That's sweet," Quinn said sincerely. "I'd tell mom, don't worry."

"Didn't know our moms knew each other," I muttered.

"Can't wait 'til they tell us our childhood play date stories," Quinn said sarcastically.

I looked at her and smiled.

"You were right, I need help with these bags," she said and handed the biggest one to me.

I simply nodded and helped her out. "Quinn?"

"Yes, _Jeffie_?" she laughed.

"First of all, only _you _and my mom could call me that."

"So I'm the only exception?"

I laughed and sang the line _you are the only exception_ and nodded. "You're the only one who knows. Please don't tell anyone else."

She nodded, "Hey, I told you you're a great singer."

"That was _one_ line," I laughed.

Quinn opened the door to the back seat of her car and I handed her groceries, being careful that I don't mix them in with mine. "So what were you going to ask?"

I gulped. _Am I really going to say this? _"Are you busy tomorrow? It _is_ summer and all…" I trailed off, squeezing my eyes shut. _Please insert mental face-palm here._

"Are you trying to ask me out?" She asked, closing the door gently.

_Am I? AM I?_ I put my hand against her car and sighed. "If you'd let me, then I guess I am." _Stay calm, Jeff._

"Then it's a date." She said, opening her car door.

Putting my hand by my side, I walked towards her. "It's a date," I nodded. "Your number?" _Wow Jeff, what a great way to ask for a girl's number. "Your number?" Seriously, Jeff?_

She tore off a piece of her receipt and scribbled her number on it. I grabbed it between two of my fingers. I was expecting her to just get in her car, but instead, she leaned in and kissed my cheek. _Holy cow._ "It was great meeting you Jeff," she whispered. "I kind of like you already." _This is a fudging dream._

Despite my attempts to blurt out a logical response, I was left dumbfounded and paralyzed by her touch. I put up my hand and my fingers closed into my palm one by one, watching her drive off. _I just might be in love. _

_Oh fudge._ "My car is parked at the other end of the parking lot," I realized. I ran out to find it immediately, clutching my groceries with one arm.

* * *

><p>Will write more if I get reviews. :D Did I get Quinn right? Did I get Jeff right? Anybody liked it? I'd love some constructive criticism.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hey guys, I'm sorry if I haven't written in a month. School just started here in the Philippines and I really couldn't find time. Sorry if I had you waiting. Hope this makes up for it. Even if it's short.**

"Jeff?" I heard mom's voice call as I stared off into space again. "You _would_ help me with these, won't you?" She gestured towards the groceries on the counter.

"Uh," I blinked. "Sure."

Mom laughed. She's probably thinking _Oh my, my son's retarded_ or something like that. "She really got you thinking, doesn't she?"

"What? Who? No!" I denied, shaking my head. "No," I repeated.

She laughed again. "I didn't even mention her name."

I scrunched my eyes and nose. Not the way girls did for pictures. The way I often would when I knew I did or thought something stupid. "Who's name?" _Jeff, stop pretending that you don't know._

"I know you know what I'm thinking, Jeffie. Seems like someone in this kitchen just found a new crush…"

"Mom," I almost yelled, "I'm not in middle school anymore."

"Have you asked her out yet?" she asked. _Please, please stop teasing me…_

"YES!" I answered, angry. _Uh-oh… damn it._

Mom smiled wider. "I could make you dinner. Or maybe you could invite her to Leon's party! Wait, right. It's a family affair. But she could be part of the family right? After all she _is_ your special someone…"

"We aren't even together yet," I mumbled. Arms crossed, I looked away and started mentally slapping myself. Insert implied face-palm here.

"…have you called or maybe texted her?"

_Oh fudge. I haven't even texted or called her yet. Wait a second, where's my phone?_

As if reading my thoughts, my mom handed me my phone. "Here, you dropped it in the plastic bag."

I took it without looking at her and muttered Thanks.

"Maybe you could start with a simple '_how are you'_. What do you kids say these days?"

Mom's voice became nothing more but background noise as I fumbled with the scrap of paper Quinn gave me earlier. _Should I call her? Should I text her? Maybe she's been waiting too long. What time is it? Is she even expecting me to call or text? Damn it, she kissed my cheek. Of course she's expecting something! But what if she's already in a relationship and she's just playing with me? I haven't been in a relationship before. No way am I going to be the other guy. But wait. She's too sweet and nice and good and innocent-looking to be cheating on someone…_

"Hey – Jeff" I started to type before my thoughts could even finish. It's too late to stop now. I've already typed in her number and pressed send. _Did I type the right number? Was the message too plain? She'll probably think I'm some awkward, dorky kid. Which I am, of course…_

My ringtone went on quickly. Even in a crowded room, everyone knew it was my phone. I was the only kid with Harry Potter saying "Expecto Patronum" as his ringtone. People would laugh, but I think it was pretty cool. Others would give me a high five, which I return awkwardly. And then there are those girls giggling when they pass by. It took me a while to have the strength to press Open.

_Took you a while, didn't it? That's okay. Funny. I was about to ask Kurt for your number… – Q_

She said what? _Umm… yeah. – J_ Great Jeff. You are such a genius.

_Seems like you've always been the shy kid – Q_

_I was. I mean, I always have been… - J_

_Okay… where are we going tomorrow? – Q_

I assumed the "Okay…" was the lengthened, "That's weird" kind of okay. How do you act towards girls again? I have no clue how. What do I say now? Where would we go?

_Still there? – Q_

_Still here. How about the frozen yogurt place? – J_

I should've asked some of the Warblers before I suggested the place. Darn it.

_Sounds great! _ - Q

Okay. She liked the idea. Or maybe she's just pretending. I better not screw it up. _So… tomorrow afternoon?_ _– J_

_Sure. I still have to go to church in the morning so afternoon's great. – Q_

Oh, so Quinn's the religious Christian girl. And I happen to be the Catholic guy who hasn't been to church in years except for certain religious holidays. "Perfect match," I mumbled sarcastically. Now my brain thought it would be perfect to ask her which church she goes to and if we go to the same one, I'd probably attend mass for the first time in a year. Stupid idea. Oh great, my fingers decided to ask the question and send it.

_We go to the same church, silly. I think I've seen you before. Once. You don't go to church much don't you? – Q_

And she had to ask. _Oh. Really?_ Wait. Erase. _Oh. Cool. Yeah. I'm always kinda busy with school and stuff… - J _With school and stuff. You have such a way with words, Jeff!

_That's okay. He'd understand. _ _ But you pray, right? – Q_

Oh I pray alright. I pray that I won't say or do something stupid. I pray that I pass those exams and quizzes. I prayed that I get accepted into the Warblers… and it worked. _Of course I do :) – J_

_Well, I have some things to do. See you tomorrow, Jeffie. ;) – Q_

Now give me a moment. She knows I don't go to church often. She says she'd see me tomorrow. And she just ended our text conversation. I must've done something wrong.

I checked the time and saw that it was late. _Oh. That explains everything._

**A/N: Okay. That sucked. I got some really nice fluffy scenes in my head but I don't think it should happen that early in the story. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** So I got 6 reviews just yesterday. Once again, sorry about the last chapter being short. I didn't really know what I was doing. It's kind of a filler chapter. So here's something I could pull out from my crazy mind. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN GLEE. If I did, the entire cast had to live in my house.**

Adjusting the sleeves on my shirt, I stepped out of my bedroom. It's not that I don't wear long-sleeved shirts often – I wear them every day at Dalton under that jacket – I was just nervous of what was yet to come. Will I see Quinn in church? Will she see me? Do I look stupid? How would our date go? I really hope I won't screw up.

"Ready, Jeff?" dad asked when I passed him by at the kitchen.

Nodding awkwardly, I took a seat and started eating whatever it was on my plate.

He laughed. "Jeff, we're going to church. It's not like you're going to sing a solo."

I made a face and shrugged.

Dad gave me a judging look and smiled. "Your mom told me about this girl… What is she like?"

"Perfect," I mumbled under my breath. "Someone I don't deserve," I added in a whisper.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," he sighed. Obviously, and fortunately, he didn't hear a thing. "You better pray for strength. And a quick tongue."

A thud. "Woah, am I hallucinating or something? Jeffrey Sheldon Sterling goes to church!"

I hissed. "Leon…"

"And for a girl!" he continued shamelessly. "Jeff, what do you think The Big Guy thinks of you now?"

"Leon." Dad scolded.

He put both arms up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay…"

A moment of silence. I drop my utensils on my plate. Dad puts his mug down. Mom's footsteps are heard near the door.

"Let's go," Mom smiled.

On the short car ride to church, Leon decided to annoy me more by giving me stupidly obvious "tips" on what to do and what not to do at church. For all I knew, he was the one who was causing the chaos when we were younger. Bringing that up didn't help though. He said he was more behaved and mature now. The cocky smile didn't help prove his point.

And did I mention him "touring" me around church, in case I "forgot" what the place look liked? I exhaled and reminded myself that; this was family time, we were in church and it _is_ Leon's birthday today. My patience is the best gift I could give him today.

"Hey," a familiar voice and touch got my attention as we looked for our seats.

I froze that instant. I really did. But all she had to do to "thaw" me was say my name.

"Jeff," Quinn smiled. "I knew I'd see you today."

"Y-you knew?" _Did I really have to stutter?_

Quinn looked at her feet and back to me. "I kind of prayed for that. Anyway, it's nice seeing you in formal clothing that isn't your school uniform."

Insert my awkward laugh here. "Uh… yeah."

She gave me a questioning look and tapped my shoulder before she started to walk away. "I better go now. The choir's waiting for me."

_Choir. Of course. A sweet, angelic voice like hers really does belong to a church choir. _Just hearing her sing at Sectionals proved my previous thought. Singing with that other blonde guy with a huge mouth. He seemed nice though. That blonde guy… who is happening to be standing right next to her right now. And they're talking. Quite sweetly. Like a couple. And oh, she squeezed his hand and gave him a little hug. How charming. Wait, what is this stinging feeling that's burning a hole in my chest?

"Jealous?" Leon whispered. _Oh right, jealousy._ Wait. I'm not jealous. _Who am I kidding? Of course I am. _And it's probably just a friendly gesture. _I hope._

"No I'm not," I denied.

He chuckled. "That's not what the red in your face is telling me. Sam Evans. Great guy. I heard he's homeless and dyslexic though. Great advantage for you, isn't it?"

I could not believe my brother. "Leon!" I hissed. "You're not supposed to talk about someone like that. It's just wrong. Maybe they have a little something, but I'm not going to talk bad about the kid as if I'm any better than him. He's a huge football player. And I'm some lanky private school student."

"Not to mention dorky. Oh wait, both of you are." Leon laughed.

Face palm. "Could you," I exhaled. "Could you please just shut up? Mass is starting."

And in that moment, Quinn took the microphone and started singing. Her voice. It's beautiful. _Just kill me now._ In my seat, or more appropriately, from where I'm standing now, I started singing along even if I wasn't too familiar with the praising song. A projector showed the lyrics on screen anyways.

Could I survive just sitting here, knowing that another boy she's close with is standing next to her? Could I make it through, glancing at her every now and then? _Stop looking, Jeff! _Just one more glance, I pleaded to myself.

Singing the last note, she glanced back. And smiled.

The corners of my lips curved upwards and my eyes wandered back at the screen, satisfied.

_Maybe I could._

_Phase one is over. _I told myself. I got through church safe and sound. And contrary to Leon's theories, I didn't burn into ashes during the Holy Communion. Perfect. After a disturbingly quiet lunch with mom, dad and Leon, I changed into something more casual. It's just a frozen yogurt place anyway.

But the previous thought doesn't really help when it's a date with Quinn Fabray.

_Is this too casual?_ I asked myself, thumbing through the hangers. _This is too dressy,_ I commented as I stared at a few shirts. Hey, don't get me wrong but for a straight guy I have plenty of style. Or so I think. But generally I dress better than any of the guys at Dalton during those days at school when we're actually required to wear something else than the uniform. And if you're asking if the uniform makes us feel uncomfortably warm, no. You have no idea how cold the air-conditioning is in Dalton. Seriously, is this where all our money go?

"Expecto Patronum!" my phone exclaimed. A new message. No, I am not getting sick of hearing that at all. _Oh my, the last movie's coming out next month!_ _I should ask Quinn to watch it with me… Woah, Jeff. You're moving too fast. You're not even sure if you'll even have a second date!_

_Ready? I'd be leaving for the place whenever you are. – Q_

_I don't even know what to wear. – J _ I replied, chuckling to myself. Really, what do you wear when you're going on a date with the sweetest girl on the planet?

_Ask Kurt. Haha. Just kidding. You don't have to be too dressed up. – Q_

I smiled and finally found something to wear. _Never mind. Found something. :) See you there._ – J

Well this is exciting. Maybe I should give it one more prayer.

I almost stopped driving when I found Quinn walking on the sidewalk. Insert sudden break here. _Wow, I really do say this stuff even when I tell stories to my friends._ She was startled. I almost bump my head against the steering wheel, but common sense told me to keep driving at a slower speed, catch up and apologize. And I did just that. Except for the last part.

With her back turned, she started yelling. I knew she didn't know it was me. "You are such a careless… I don't know! You're so careless! Can't you keep your eyes on the road? You're the only car on that lane and you had to step on your breaks all of the sudden. You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," I replied as calmly as possible. "You would be surprised too if such a beautiful lady was a few meters away from you."

Stopping in her tracks, Quinn exhaled. Was she blushing? Obviously. But from what, embarrassment, or did I just flatter her? "I am so sorry Jeff! I didn't, I didn't know it was you and…"

I looked her in the eye and made a gesture for her to continue.

"…Sorry."

I simply smiled. She did the same. "I could drive us from here," I offered. And she accepted.

"You did great earlier," I mentioned, hoping to start a conversation.

"Thank you," Quinn smiled, more confident now. "You should join the choir too."

"What? No. I can't. I'm…"

"Shy?" She completed for me. "Don't be. Jeff, you have so much potential. I could see it in you. If you're gonna keep that all bottled up inside then it's going to rot in there until you don't have any."

"But…"

"No buts, Jeff. Everybody else in the choir used to be shy too. But we overcame that and now we're all happy. I want you to join us." She sighed. "And if you're declining because you had to audition 6 times before you got in the Warblers, you don't have to audition at all. You could walk-in on our practices during Saturdays and…"

Wait a second. "How did you know I had to audition 6 times before I got in?"

"I –" Quinn's cheekbones turned pink, "I think you've mentioned that before…"

"No. And I don't wanna sound cocky or anything, but are you doing _research_ on me?"

She inhales. "I… fine. Sometimes."

I smiled. "We're here."

"You are pretty clever," Quinn said as we paid for our orders. "No one… almost no one has ever caught me off guard like that before."

I almost didn't want to sit down. "What?"

"Sit down." I did. But of course I managed to make an accident. _Note to Self: Spilling yogurt over your first date is never, ever a good idea._

"Oh my gosh." I almost shouted. "Quinn, sorry. I'm really, really sorry! Darn, I'm such a klutz." And rather instinctively, I offered her tissue since the mess landed on a rather inappropriate part of her torso. But that won't be complete with me bowing and kneeling, of course. And you know what she did?

She laughed. Hard. Not the posed laugh. But the kind of laugh that showed that she didn't really care. And that laugh was absolutely contagious.

When the laughter was reduced to smiles and giggles, Quinn spoke, "I don't even care what's going on and how I look like right now. I'm a total mess. But this, Jeff, is just hilarious. I'm not even mad at you! Wait," she let out her stifled laughter. "Okay." She exhaled. "It's okay, Jeff. Our house is just a walking distance."

I stared in awe and smiled weakly at her reassurance.

"Really," a sigh, "It's okay. You should really see the look on your face right now."

Which made me wonder, what _is _the look on my face right now? My mouth was definitely an O-shape at the moment. I blinked.

She reached out to put a little froyo on my nose. "There, we're even."

I crossed my eyes to look at the tip of my nose. And my mouth was still open. I probably look stupid.

Quinn laughed again. "You're so… cute." Her laughter died down and she smiled. "Though it's not fair if you don't have any on your clothes…"

And with one arm, I stopped her from dropping a spoonful on my shirt.

"Unfair!" another laugh. _Man,_ _I could just listen to her laugh forever._

I smiled and the yogurt on my nose dripped down to my upper lip. And of course, I actually thought it was appropriate to lick it off instead of just wiping it off. Don't forget the lower lip bite. Another smart move from Jeff Sterling. Mental face palm, please. Wait, is Quinn staring? Her eyes seemed focused on something. My mouth? A not-so-little smile formed on her face. What was she looking at?

"Do that," she asked. "Do that again."

My eyes wandered from left to right, wondering what she was referring to. Absent mindedly, I gave her what she asked for. The lip bite. Wow that was weird. "I think we should get you home."

"Let's," she smiled, covering the soiled part of her blouse with a paper napkin. That look though…

"You have a nice home," I commented as she stepped out of her bathroom. "And a pretty neat room."

She went straight to the mirror and combed her hair. "Thanks. Though what you're saying is what guys usually say to moms when they visit their friend's house or something. I decorated the room myself."

Staring at the abundance of framed photos, I shrugged. I was still amazed. It _was_ the first time I've been to a girl's bedroom. "These are a lot of people," I said, returning a random photo frame to where it was moments ago.

"Don't touch that," she scolded.

"I'm sorry," I repeated for the nth time today. "They must mean a lot to you." My eyes scanned every photograph. And in each one, Quinn was beautiful as always. Even the ones with the guys… "Your…" I gulped.

"My exes," she sighed.

I pursed my lips. "Still not over them?" _How am I supposed to be her…? I don't know… if she's not?_ I mentally cringe at the possibilities.

"I know what you're thinking," she said, sitting beside me. "You're thinking that if I'm not over them then you're just another cork to plug the hole in my heart with. You're thinking that you're going to be nothing compared to them. You're thinking that maybe I'm just doing this because I'm lonely. Maybe I am doing this just to get over him – " she pointed to a picture of the New Directions' male lead – "but if this goes beyond what I had with them, more than just clinging into them because I need them… I guess that's it. Jeff, maybe I'm not sure with what I feel about you now, but them – I just loved them because I needed them. Maybe you're the one to make me say _I need you because I love you_. Maybe you're not. Maybe you're going to end up as just another friend. My point here is, we could stop thinking about them and start thinking maybe this is something."

Her speech. I… not a single word could come out of my mouth. My heart's about to jump out of my chest and beads of sweat are forming on my forehead.

"I must admit, there are a lot of things about me you don't know yet. If you can't handle all that, then I guess nothing's going to happen. If you could, great."

"I could be a friend," I finally managed to croak. "I could listen to you about everything. And maybe… If this really is something…"

Quinn sighed. "Not now, Jeff."

"I understand." A nod. "But Sam…"

She looked down. "I'm just being a friend to him now. Maybe I could tell you everything someday."

"But right now we could stop thinking about that and focus on us?" I finished for her.

"Yes," she nodded.

I smiled weakly and squeezed her hand for the first time. It was warm, soft, and delicate and it somehow made me feel that there was… hope.

**A/N: I really don't know what I was doing with the end bit. I'm just following wherever my feelings and thoughts bring me. And I just don't know how Jeff would handle Quinn's past and all that. He's a really nice, clueless guy and it'd just break his heart (which already has a few cracks on the sides) and I'd hate to see it fall into a quintillion pieces.**

**Thanks to Written-in-hearts for the spilled yogurt idea. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Okay. The last chapter shocked me way too much that I couldn't write yesterday even if I wanted to. I did some research on how people would normally react to **_**that**_**. I know, Quinn isn't always that honest and she hides her feelings really well – but if Jeff could make her that… vulnerable, it's interesting, right? So here's the new chapter. Hope I did well.**

**Disclaimer:** **Glee would never be mine. Because if it was, **_**no one**_** would ever have to leave.**

_Well that was quick_, I thought as I plopped down my bed. Too much happened, too many words were spoken in such a short period of time. How would I react to that? What would I do now? She's not ready. Quinn, she hasn't moved on from past relationships. And how about me? Would I be ever ready for one? Well just as I said, I could be a friend. As much as the word stings, if that's what she needs right now, then that's what I'm going to be. Maybe just like what she said, we could forget about the past right now and focus on us. When we barely knew each other yet? Yeah, right.

My phone, which I had put on silent, started vibrating. I tried ignoring it, but the screen was too bright. It contrasted against my dim room. I didn't want to turn the light on. I don't want to open my curtains and blinds either. I'd just lie here in the dark and ignore everything. Everything? Who am I kidding? A girl just became _honest_ about her situation and unsure feelings about me. You could hurt her ignoring that.

I felt my phone vibrate more than ten times. It was definitely a missed call. "I wonder who that is." I finally got up and picked it up. An unregistered yet familiar number. I realized I haven't saved her number yet. What does she want to tell me? Is she… upset? Angry? Sorry?

Another message.

Both my hands shook as I tried to press "Open". The phone slipped out of my hands, dismantling itself. Luckily, the screen didn't crack. Unlike others, I didn't own an iPhone. I owned a Nokia C3. I picked up the phone and the back cover, but the battery flew to under the bed. "Do I still fit down here?" I wondered aloud. The last time I crawled under the bed, I was a tiny 12-year old hiding a box. I can't recall what it was though.

Successfully, my head poked into the small space. I tried using my cellphone as a flashlight, but then I forgot the battery was down there. Slapping myself, I squeezed out, but not before I hit the back of my neck on the furniture. Rubbing the back of my neck, I went on to reach out for a small flashlight I always kept at my bedside table.

"I've always wondered what I had down here," I mumbled to myself. Nothing too interesting in particular. I moved the flashlight from left to right, studying each item before moving. A baseball, a football, several marbles, wads of paper (probably homework I threw away in frustration)… "Oh, there it is." The battery was right next to a dusty shoebox labeled, in huge child-like handwriting, **TIME CAPSULE**. My, my. What could I possibly put in there?

I put the battery in my pocket and reached out for the box. Argh. My arms aren't long enough. I was probably short enough for my entire body to fit in and put the box at the uppermost corner. Now at 6 feet, there was no way for me to reach that. Except…

Crawling out, I slid back in, feet first. I guessed that my legs could be long enough to reach it. When my feet finally touched the box, I put it between both feet and started to pull it out as I crawled. _Darn it, my shirt's gonna be soiled. _But that didn't really matter now.

The box was wrapped in layers of numerous types of tape. Scotch tape, electric tape, clear tape, double-sided tape, duct tape and masking tape. I should know. I wrapped it. And unwrapped it layer by layer, all in the darkness. About 35 good minutes later, I finally got to pull the lid off. I emptied the contents on top of my bed, using my flashlight to inspect each one. Every item was wrapped in bubble wrap and a layer of cling wrap. I laughed. What was I thinking? That my second floor bedroom would be flooded and ruin the items inside my "time capsule"?

It contained the usual school-boy toys. Marbles, trading cards, the old Gameboy I've forgotten about, and a spinning top. There were a few unusual items though. Who knew a schoolboy would leave him a letter, a journal and a scrapbook? The first entry was written in the year 2006, exactly 5 years ago from yesterday. It took me a while to decipher my cryptic handwriting. The first line, rid of spelling and grammar mistakes, went something like this: "I'm going to be a teenager when the school year starts so I'm going to keep an entry every day for my last summer as a kid."

I guess I'll know what to do for the rest of my summer. Similarly, I'm going to be an "adult" once the school year begins. Maybe I should write too. I could read an entry a day, and write another on a new journal. I'd remind myself to leave for the bookstore after reading the first two entries.

I put the journal aside and flipped quickly through the scrapbook. It had pictures of a girl I used to have a little crush on. I was her classmate for most periods an entire school year before we moved back to Lima. Like me, she used to move a lot because of her parents' jobs. I used to think we were meant to be or something. The girl was a few pounds overweight and she had zits, glasses and a funny nose but somehow, to 12-year old me, she was my idea of perfect. She was smart, talented and, despite her size, athletic. Too bad she didn't realize that. I never saw her again when I went to visit that town. Years passed, I forgot about her. I didn't really get to read her name on the scrapbook again. 12-year old me, you have a lot of stories to tell, don't you?

The letter wasn't any less amusing.

_Dear older Jeff,_

_Welcome to the past! It's a good thing you decided to look under your bed again. Did you grow tall? Strong? Did you get fat? And hey, what's the future like? Did they really have robots like in the movies? Could you guys travel through time? Maybe you could go back to this time and change everything. It sure sucks here in the past. We have to ride the bus and go to school and stuff. I bet you guys over there just have these helmet thingies that teach you everything, then you could do whatever you want. And then there won't be any bullies to pick on you and take your lunch money. No one would have to give you wedgies, break your glasses and throw you into the dumpster. And no one has to suffer what I had to go through now._

The first paragraph made me laugh. No, little Jeff. Nothing has changed, everything is still the same. Same old boring school. But hey, lucky me. I go to a school that has zero tolerance on bullying. No one could hurt me now. And your eye sight has improved, young me. You don't need glasses anymore, they have nothing to break. I'm a lot taller now. My shoulders, wider. I'm a little stronger, but not like those football players. And hey, I found out I could sing and dance.

_Anyways, you've probably seen all the stuff you used to play with. I wonder if you've looked for them, or if you have new stuff to play with. You probably do. Did you see that girl again? You know, the one you used to like? What does she look like now? I bet she's more beautiful than ever. Aw-shucks, I can't even say her name right now. Maybe now you'd have a girlfriend that you'd love forever and ever. And you'd marry her and have kids. Then you'll grow old together. I really wish that it's "that girl" though._

Of course I do. I have a laptop. And internet access. I always wondered where my Gameboy went. So that's where you hid it. Silly little me. No, I didn't see "that girl" again. I don't know where she is, and now that you won't even mention her name, how could I add her on Facebook? Unfortunately, little Jeff, I don't have a girlfriend. But I did meet this girl that I would probably love, but not "forever and ever". Just until we die. If only I could go back to time and warn you. You'll meet a girl one day. She would be the most beautiful thing on the planet and you'd never have enough of her. You'll ask her out. She'd say she likes you. But then you'd screw up on your first date. You'd screw up big time. She'll tell you that there are things she doesn't want to tell you. She'd say that she's not ready for a new relationship. But hey, she said you could be friends. I'm warning you about her. But I'm not saying you shouldn't go for it. Just please, don't screw it up.

But I guess it's too late now, little Jeff. Everything has happened. And now that girl's calling me and texting me, though I don't know what it's all about. Now my phone's apart and I'm reading your letter.

_Big Jeff, whatever happens though, I just want you to stay strong and have faith in Him. Everything's going to be alright. I want you to never give up on whatever you have right now. You'll be somebody someday. You're going to be totally awesome. Somebody will love you for who you are. You could be a superstar and people that used to pick on you would be staring up in awe. You're gonna prove them wrong, older Jeff!_

_Stay amazing,  
>Your 12-year old self<em>

Without warning, a stream of tears started running down my face. But I was laughing. Smiling. How could a 12-year old me think of all that? I was so cheesy. But then, I was yet to prove my younger self right. I'm going to pin this to my closet and read the last paragraph every day. I will prove them wrong, younger Jeff. I'm not gonna let you down.

But hey, could you come here and help me with this girl? I don't really know what to do. She's got me paralyzed and speechless. She's got my tongue tied and my IQ dropping. What could I do now, little me?

If only you could help me now. There's not exactly anyone I could tell. Not even Leon. Not even Nick.

Seems like I'm the only one who could help me right now.

**A/N:**** So this entire chapter is just nostalgia and Jeff reminiscing. And if you guys have been paying attention to Glee's entire storyline, you could find out by now who "that girl" is. It's exciting where my mind could bring this story to. **

**So do you want to read more of Little Jeff or should we get on to the actual story?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Thanks for all your reviews guys! It's great that you all love where the story is going. I don't wanna make things too fast so it's gonna take some time for things to fall into place. I already have the next few chapters after this one planned out. Enjoy and review! Oh, and I think you guys should know my time zone. I live in the Philippines so it's UTC+8:00 **

**Disclaimer:**** Glee is not mine. If I owned Glee, then there'd be lots of spin-offs. Too bad I don't.**

It's been a couple of days since I last discovered the time capsule I've made five years ago. As I promised myself, I've already bought a new journal and had complete entries for the past few days.

I can't believe I could stay offline or without my phone for that long. My family has been suspicious about me barely leaving my bedroom. They didn't hear my phone ring. Music wasn't blasting from my bedroom either. When mom finally walked in yesterday, I told her the truth. It was a short explanation and she didn't bother me anymore, except when she needed my help or we were to have our meals.

For the past few days, I was imprisoned in my own world. I didn't mind. I read and wrote my journals with a flashlight under the covers, just like what any child would do. The fact that my handwriting barely changed, though it _did_ improve by a fraction, made me laugh as I compared the writings on both journals. After I was finished writing, I spent my time playing on my old Gameboy. Luckily for me, the saved files weren't corrupted over time. Now I could collect all the badges in my Pokémon game. Yey!

Eventually (just today, actually), my eyes grew tired and my fingers became numb of all the playing and writing. I put on sunglasses before I turned the light on, knowing that it would take me some time to adjust to the lighting.

"It's dinner time," my mom yelled as she knocked on my door.

_Dinner?_ _I've been playing and writing too much. _It's still time well spent. I regret nothing. Nothing at all. Except…

"Jeffie?" Mom called as I went down the stairs.

"Hmm?"

"Glasses off," she scolded.

So I took them off. Weird. She didn't see my face before she called me. It must be about something else. "Anything you have to tell me mom?" I finally asked on my first step into the dining room.

"We're going to a convention the entire week," dad answered for her.

Both of them were lawyers but my mom didn't practice Law much. Mostly, she just filled up for dad when he had a court case. It doesn't happen often so mom barely works. Ever since she gave birth to Leon, she spent a lot of her free time being a housewife and a full-time mom to us. Well at least she had time for us. I've heard some things my classmates at Dalton had said about their parents not having time for them. A few explained that these were the reasons they were… _misbehaved_. If their parents get called into the headmaster's office for something they did, that's when they find out what their kids really needed. Honestly, as much as they don't show gratitude to their parents, all they ever wanted was their attention. They didn't need new cars, video games or unlimited cash. They didn't need clothing especially fit for them, or a great pair of shoes. They needed _them_, and that's all that mattered.

Some parents see this and spend more time with their kids. Others, however, never do. Sometimes, this drives their kids over the edge and they all resort to horrible, horrible things. I don't want to mention a single one of those things. At Dalton, our parents are professionals, politicians, businessmen and some even have celebrities and athletes as parents. Their kids often fall quite near or very far from the tree. Rebels and nerds. Party-goers and shy ones. Yet no matter where we belonged, even if we're all "grown men", we always come running back to our parents. Especially our moms. Don't laugh. Half of the kids I know are momma's boys.

"Oh," was all I said. Leon hissed a "yes". Who knows where that kid is going? I just hopes he goes home. I don't care how late he comes back. I don't want to remember the time he stayed the entire week at his friend's house. Total chaos.

"We're going to leave you some money in the vault – you both know the combination codes anyways – but please use the money wisely. It's a limited amount." Mom gave her goodbye speech again. "You both have duplicates of the house keys to each and every room. I expect both of you to be _responsible_. I know it's summer, but it would be much better if you two stayed home." Leon groaned. Mom continued anyways. "Always attend to your phones, okay? I know that Leon could hear his phone beep from a hundred meters away," she isn't exaggerating, actually – "and that you Jeff always have your phone in your pocket. Which reminds me, why haven't you been answering your phone recently?"

"Umm…" I took the phone from my pocket. I've returned the battery to the compartment, but I haven't found a reason to turn it on. "Low battery," I lied. First time I did in a week. Wow.

"Well charge it and keep it near you all the time. You won't be leaving your bedroom for days anyway. Look at how pale you are!"

"Just a few more days indoors and you'd be paler than The Dark Lord," Leon joked tastelessly.

I stuck my tongue out him like a 5 year old and looked at my arms.

"Not to mention the circles under your eyes…" Leon added.

I shrugged and took my seat.

"Anyways," mom continued, ignoring Leon. "Stay safe and have fun. We'd be leaving early tomorrow."

Cue me and Leon giving them our goodbye hugs and kisses.

"Let's say grace?" Dad offered and began praying.

After dinner, I started cleaning up the table and did the dishes. Mom never told me to, but I always seemed enjoying the chore. It gave me something to do and time to think on my own. Usually, I thought about the most random things. Sometimes, I solved random equations in my head. But now, there were just two things I wanted to think about. "That girl" and Quinn. Which reminds me… _Oh fudge._

"Jeff?" my mom yelled again. "Are you done doing the dishes?"

"Not yet mom," I yelled back. "Why?"

"Oh nothing," she replied. The way she said it, it didn't seem like nothing. I heard her talking to someone in the living room, but it was probably to dad or Leon.

"Finished," I yelled, drying both hands on my shorts.

My mom replied with a simple "okay".

After that, I headed for my bedroom to continue my "work". But what else was I supposed to do? I've read my old journal and written on the new one. My Pokémon already leveled up several times today. I decided to turn on my phone. Just like what happened when I first discovered the time capsule, my fingers shook. I tried to be careful this time, and succeeded. Two hands reaching out for each other and the Nokia logo appeared. Seconds later, my rather embarrassing welcome message came up. I laughed and look at the battery power before my eyes began to widen at the number of missed calls and unread messages which were increasing rather rapidly. _This is creepy,_ I thought.

An unread message from an unregistered number was on top of the list. I tried pressing "Open" but another one replaced it, still from the same phone number. I opened it.

_Open your door – Q_

Fingers trembling, I replied: _What?_

_Just open your door. We need to talk. – Q_

So mom was talking to… her? Gosh_. _I went straight up to my door, my hand trying to fix my hair. A small creak and a tiny ray of light came through. I guessed I turned the lights off before I went outside and forgot to turn it back on when I got back in. My right eye peeked through the door, trying to adjust to the light again. Seeing no one, I looked down, remembering that she was half a foot shorter than me when she wore flats, like last Saturday at the supermarket.

Her hazel eye met mine. It was bright and had speckles of gold even in little light. A blush crept on my face immediately. The moment ceased when I recalled I haven't been answering her calls and texts the past few days. My mouth was still undecided. Would it speak? Smile? Or would it form an O, like every time?

Neither. My lips quivered. Trembled. I could swear that some of the sparkle in Quinn's eye came from the tears pooling in them. She looked down, blinked them back, and looked up at me.

"Can I come in?" Her voice shook.

I nodded, nervous of what is to come.

Quinn didn't complain about the darkness. The only light in the room was the flashlight I left on over an hour ago. Some part of me was reminding me to change the batteries later, but majority of my brain and heart were telling me to just listen and talk to her. _Give her whatever she wants. Tell her what she has to know. Not what she has to hear. Be honest. She was honest to you. You _have_ to return the favor._ She used the small light to guide her to my bed on the far end of my bedroom. It was a single bed that I've learned to curl up in. I never got a new bed as I grow up. Not that I'm complaining. But Quinn couldn't care less about what my room looks like or what the size of my bed is.

"Are you upset or something?" Quinn asked as we both sat on my bed.

"I'm supposed to ask you that," I sighed. "No," I answered. "Why am I supposed to be upset? You were just being honest to me about your situation. There's nothing to be upset about." She tried to interrupt, but the words keep coming out of my mouth. "You know what? You're supposed to be the one who's upset and I'm supposed to be on my knees right now, apologizing about ignoring every single text and call that had your unsaved number on it."

"Unsaved?" She sounded like she was either offended or simply hurt. "Did you delete it? Look, if it's about what I said…"

"I never saved it. Why? Because I'd never think we'd go anywhere far. Because I thought you'd never talk to me again after that first date. Because I never thought that you would visit me this late at night to talk about me being upset, which I am not."

The entire room was silenced. I pulled at my hair after realizing how inappropriate I acted for the last few minutes. Moments later, we broke the silence with a simultaneous apology.

"I'm sorry." Pause. "For everything," we both continued. "Now this is awkward," we chorused. "Hey." Still in chorus. "Stop that." We shared a look in the darkness. "No, you stop that. It isn't funny anymore."

Quinn laughed. Giggled, rather.

"How can you be so cute, even in the dark?" I wondered aloud. I didn't mean to.

The small ray of light landed on her face. "No, my face is lit up."

I laughed, understanding the pun. "Clever you," I sighed. My lips finally curved into a smile.

"So does this mean we're okay now?" she asked. There was nothing but innocence and insecurity in her voice. I could imagine her blushing now. If her hair didn't have a hairclip on it, it would have been falling perfectly in her face as she bit her lip. But right now, she was looking away.

"Oh I don't know," I replied sarcastically, "You're the one raiding my house asking for some sort of explanation." A moment's silence. I smiled. "Of course."

Quinn reached out a hand. "Friends?"

I nodded and squeezed her hand. "Friends." Under my breathe, I added, "Just _friends_."

"For now," I thought I heard her whisper.

When I looked at her, though, her lips were a full smile. "So… wanna hang out tomorrow?" Thinking quickly, I added. "I have something to show you. You know, since you're not ready to tell me about yourself… I might as well tell you a bit of my own story."

"The baby pictures would be on the coffee table tomorrow morning," my mom yelled as she slammed the door shut.

"Mom!" I shouted, laughing. I then turned to Quinn, who was still holding my hand.

"Aww…" she cooed. "I'm gonna see pictures of little baby Jeffie."

"I bet _my_ baby pics are cuter than yours."

I could feel her glaring. "Okay, you win. You are totally _not_ gonna see any of mine."

My smile grew wider. "Fine. So… you better go home now."

"Are you sending me away?" she pretended to be offended. The moonlight seeping through my blinds fell on our faces and I could see her putting her free hand on her chest.

"No, no! But really, you have to. Before it gets too dark and you'd get hurt or something."

Using my free hand, I shone the flashlight on her face, just below her eyes. She was blushing. "Okay. I see you're quite concerned about my safety…" she stood up, but I couldn't seem to let go of her hand. "I should go home now."

Nodding, I offered, "I'll show you the door."

Quinn squeezed my hand. "Let's."

**A/N:**** So that didn't end up as dramatic as I and Jeff expected. But that **_**did**_** end up long. So what do you think? Since Jeff doesn't have much of a storyline at all, I might use the next chapter to tell more of his background. After that, I'd continue into developing his "relationship" with Quinn. :D**

**Hope you liked it! Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** So here I am once more in front of my laptop, trying to give you more of what you want to ask for, all because I LOVE YOU, my only readers. Thank you for joining this little canoe of mine in shipping Quiff. ****And while I look at pictures of Dianna wearing a Warbler's tie, I would like to imagine it being Riker's.**** Just think. Anyways… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee. But if I did, I'd make them have a concert right in my house.**

"Good morning, Jeffie!" A sweet, charming voice greeted me. I knew it wasn't mom even if it sounded so motherly.

Blinking, I pushed away the covers. My vision was blurry; I fell back on my bed before it even cleared.

"Jeff," the voice repeated, sounding stricter.

I groaned. "But," I croaked.

She sighed. "No buts."

"I was having such a good dream," I groaned again. "Why do you have to do this to me?"

Another sigh. "Your mom told me to."

"What?" I shook my head. "She's paying you or something?" I started rubbing the sleep off my eyes.

"Because I wanted to. And you're the one who asked me to come over."

Seconds later, I fell asleep again. I didn't know how long it took before I got up again. The door creaked open and I got up. "You won't believe my dream," I began, stepping towards it.

"What?" she asked again.

I blinked. "Quinn? That was really you?"

She smiled sweetly. "Why, do you know any other girl who would be visiting you in unlikely times of the day – and night?"

My head turned to the clock on the wall. It was 8:30 in the morning. I pointed a finger and tried to speak.

"Breakfast?" she offered. Quinn stared down at my World of Warcraft shirt and the pajama bottoms I was wearing. "…or you could go and take a shower first."

I shrugged. "Shower." I studied her face for a while before I spoke again. "So aren't you gonna leave or something? Because I'm not quite sure if you could watch…"

She made a face and looked away. "I'd go fix the table. And your brother's a nice little kid."

"Yeah right," I laughed and closed the door slowly. "Give me 10 minutes."

And I was serious when I said 10 minutes. Really. I shower and change that fast. I never understood why it takes some girls hours. What? Do you use a lot of products? Do you use those stuff that you have to leave on for a minute to a couple of hours? I really don't get it. Although I did read one of those not so accurate graphs on the internet... It said others take only a couple of minutes washing their hair and body. The rest? Making important life decisions. Something I do while doing the dishes.

"5 minutes!" I heard Quinn and Leon chorus. Oh dear. It seems like Leon has found a new best friend and 'medium' to pull pranks with. They better not do anything horrible when I get out of my bedroom.

At their 4th minute mark, I went straight to my closet to change.

"3 minutes!" they yelled. I was pulling a shirt over my head when they shouted "2 minutes!" And before they could even say "1 minute", I stepped out of my bedroom, fully clothed.

They tried to scare me, but failed – epically. I ended up scaring them when I opened the door so fast; I almost hit Leon in the face. It barely missed the tip of his nose. Good thing Quinn was hiding behind him. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I hit her perfect face. Quinn and I ended up laughing at him as he jumped back and tripping backwards on his own shoelaces. He learned knew how to tie them properly. Leon has always been the stubborn kid. He refuses to be corrected and he doesn't want to learn from his mistakes. He likes having fun. Too much fun at times, I guess. Explains the ER trips every couple of weeks. And the numerous scars. I would've thought that if he had that many stitches and scars, he'd look like Frankenstein. But don't worry. He still looks like intact. He once said that it was cool since he had a lot of stories to tell (and lie about) when he has kids. That kid…

I sighed, catching my breath. My mouth opened, looking for something to say, but I chuckled and gestured towards the stairs instead.

Quinn nodded and smirked as we helped Leon up.

"I'm alive!" Leon announced, his cheeks were some unrecognizable shade of red.

"I'm telling your friends," I laughed.

Quinn shook her head and sighed. "I'm telling the entire youth group."

_So that's how they met…_ I smiled, feeling awkward because I couldn't relate.

"You should join us sometimes," she offered. She probably noticed my eyes wandering. I often did that when I didn't have anything to add to the conversation. "I guess it'd be fun having you around."

Leon nodded. "And the rumors, Jeff…" Quinn shot a look at him. He shrugged. _That one glare could shoot daggers and laser beams._ I thought, kind of scared.

"You don't really have to listen to those though," she added, emphasizing every word to make sure the words hit Jeff as hard as possible.

He sighed and moved his head, the way that would say "Okay, okay".

Quinn gave him a judging look and rolled her eyes. "Breakfast?" she offered for the second time today.

"Race you to the kitchen!" Leon and I chorused, laughing. We grabbed on to either sides of the railing and started sliding down.

"I'd get to you first!" Quinn shouted, running down the stairs.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Leon went ahead. "Be careful!"

My brother hollered a distant "Ha! Got here first" as Quinn got down the staircase and raced past me.

I sighed and simply walked to the kitchen. By the time I got there, Quinn claimed that my brother was on his second helping. I gave her a small smile and took my seat. That wasn't anything new. She knew this too. The first few minutes of all three of us at the table were spent wondering, complaining and hypothesizing how Leon isn't gaining any weight.

My sarcastic comment ended the argument. "I guess that's what happens to swimmers and people who run at every chance they get."

"It's fun!" Leon grinned. His knees were moving up and down quickly that it was making the entire table shake. I glared at him and he stopped. He shrugged his broad shoulders and put more bacon into his plate. "Can you please pass the scrambled eggs?" he asked, his eyes widening like a puppy's.

My jaw hung open and I blinked. "What? No way. I haven't eaten anything yet."

"But?" he pouted, blinking slowly. "Please?"

"The physical appearance of the please makes no difference. It is still _no_."

I noticed that Quinn was giving me the "judging" look.

I smiled. "Despicable Me."

She opened her mouth, squinting.

"What's wrong with teenage boys watching movies targeted for the below 12 age bracket, more specifically little girls?"

Quinn shook her head and laughed quietly. "Nothing. Honestly, I think it's kind of cute."

Hiding the red in my cheeks, I grinned and started singing the Unicorn Song.

_Unicorns I love them _– Leon started to sing along_  
>Unicorns I love them<br>Uni- uni- unicorns… _Long pause.

"One, two, three…" us brothers mouthed together.

_I lo-ove them._

"Again!" we chorused.

_Unicorns I love them  
>Unicorns I love them<br>Uni- uni- unicorns…_

We both gestured to Quinn, grinning cheekily.

Hesitant, she finished the song with us. "I lo-ove them!"

She laughed and this time, she was the one who asked us to repeat the song one last time.

"I haven't eaten anything yet!" I chuckled.

"You can have that," Leon offered, grinning.

I genuinely thought he was being nice until I noticed that the plates were half-empty. I started eating anyways. He stepped away from the table and started whispering to Quinn who was making a cup of coffee for herself. From afar, they looked like siblings just talking. I smiled, looking at them the entire time I ate.

"Aw…" Leon said loud enough to make sure I heard. Quinn glanced quickly over her shoulder to look at me. "Don't worry, Quinn. Jeff won't be jealous." His grin grew wider as he started talking directly to me. "Hey Jeff, you wouldn't bother if I _borrow_ Quinn for a while, would you?"

My eyes moved from left to right, my mouth open. I clicked my tongue.

"I won't steal your girlfriend," he added.

Quinn hit his shoulder. "I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Yet!" Leon shouted before running away for safety.

"Whatever, Nardo!" Quinn laughed.

"Nardo?" I repeated. "Sounds like Nerdo." I laughed. "Nardo sounds much like an old guy's name."

She smiled. "You know, since his real name's Leonardo…" She paused. "It's a youth group inside joke, actually. But since you know it… you're free to call him that anytime."

I chuckled – awkwardly – and looked down at my food. I took a quick glance at Quinn, who was biting her lip as she stirred her coffee and took the seat beside mine.

"You know?"

"Hmm?"

"I never knew Nardo had a brother."

I didn't response, letting her speak.

"He always acted like an only child. Looked like an only child."

"Spoiled like an only child…" I smirked.

Quinn sighed. "Never knew he had a brother that looked much like him."

"It's that because I don't join church activities much?"

"Yep. Except for the fact that your nose is smaller and that his hair's brown, you look exactly alike."

Smiling, I nodded. I did notice. And people seriously didn't have to tell us every time they find out we're each other's siblings. It's good to know people are certain we're related, but they don't have to remind us every other day.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Quinn waving her index finger as she searched for words. She put her finger down and sighed. "He's just like that, isn't he?"

I nodded, still looking at my now empty plate. "He likes teasing people and shipping pairings that don't even exist… yet?"

"Yet?" she repeated. "With a question mark? With doubt?"

Rubbing my fingers together, I nodded again. "Some of them never happen. Some don't even have potential." I looked up.

"Some of them do," Quinn stared at the window, deep in thought.

"Name a few."

She pursed her lips. "Okay. I don't know of any."

_Then maybe we'd be the first_,my mind couldn't help adding. _Hopefully._

A small smile started forming on her lips as she cocked her head towards my direction. I don't exactly know what she's thinking or what that was supposed to mean, but my stomach is doing somersaults as we speak.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked out of the blue.

She shook her head.

"You seem deep in thought…"

"Why? What would you do if I said it was you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but just like every other time – I was tongue tied. Does she really always know what to say? No. There were times I caught her speechless. But when she does this to me… it takes me way longer to recover.

Quinn smiled and took my plate away, leaving me stunned for the next few minutes.

It couldn't be just me, right? I mean, why would she be so deep in thought because of me? I'm just this guy that goes to a private school. And sings. And dances. Other than that, I'm nothing special. It's not that I'm saying she has extreme feelings for me already but… do I even deserve a second across her mind? Quinn is undeniably beautiful, talented and generally good. She could get anything and anyone she wants at the palm of her hand. She could just flash a smile and flutter those eyelashes… Wait. Does she actually do that? Back to the point. She could have anyone, but she's here in my house doing dishes I'm supposed to do and now she's leaving the kitchen through the exit to the dining room… _Focus, Jeff! _Was I watching her? Wow. She could have anyone but she's in my house. She woke me up. She's close with my brother. She raced me and my brother to the kitchen. She had breakfast with us. And now she's entering the kitchen again with a huge photo album in her arms.

"The baby pictures," she smiled. "Just like what your mom promised."

I watched her as she scanned through every page, laughing every now and then. I didn't want to see what she was looking at. I already knew every one of those by heart. And I mean it.

"You had…" she began.

"…brown hair?" I continued. "Yes."

"So when did you…"

"…dye it? Freshman year of High school."

"Why?" she looked up at me, curious.

"I thought it was cool. And it kind of helped me…"

"…stand out?" It was her turn to complete my sentences.

"Yeah," I smiled.

She nodded and flipped to another page. "You were so cute." She smiled.

"Uh… thanks."

"Okay." She closed the album. "I'm going to admit something."

"What?" What now? What, of all the things I don't know about you, would you tell me now?

"I have the same secret," she whispered. Quinn waited for a reaction. I didn't flinch.

"…you wanted to become a stereotype?" _Oh no. Jeff. You did NOT just say that. Take it back! What if she gets offended? You are screwed, Jeff!_

Quinn shrugged. "I didn't. But I did it freshman year too. I wanted to be somebody new. I changed all the things that I didn't exactly like about myself."

My mouth kept changing form before I finally thought of something to say. "What if somebody already loved you for who you were, and you never knew it?"

"I must say I'm flattered…" she trailed off.

"Continue."

"But I've been _that girl_ and I'm never going back." Quinn said with conviction, though her voice broke.

I didn't know what she meant, but the words struck me. My thoughts went back to the letter the younger me sent. _That girl_… I don't know if the world is falling apart or if the pieces that were scattered years ago were just falling into place, but I had to show her the picture in my back pocket that seemed heavier since she last spoke. "You mean her?" I asked, sliding the picture into her palm. I folded her fingers over the picture and put my hands away, waiting until she finally opens it.

She started to lift her fingers off the glossy paper, one by one, starting with her thumb. I watched rather painfully as she slowly revealed the chubby, flawed face on the photograph. Tears welled up in her eyes. I felt my own eyes sting. No, it wasn't the tears filling my own eye sockets. It was me barely blinking as I waited for her to say something. It was the stinging that wanted me to pour it all out. But I waited.

"So what now?" I managed to ask without my voice cracking or tears falling. It was a perfect monotone.

She swallowed the lump she was feeling in her throat, though it was probably dry and she was choking on pain. Her hazel eyes had specks of gold, and were much brighter with the salt in her tears. If I could catch them as I fell, I would. Even if she would pour out every tear she could, I would. But I never wanted to see her cry. Now, seeing her in this moment, I see the real her – someone I've been looking for years for. She's always been there. She was never gone. I never knew. I could've had her. But I didn't.

"Where did you get this?" she almost exclaimed. Quinn tried to recompose herself. "Did…" She paused. "Who?"

"No one."

"Then how did you?"

"I always had that picture."

"How?" she demanded.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "You were Lucy Q. Fabray. I never remembered until now."

Furious, she didn't speak. I continued.

"You were the girl everyone picked on. Except me. Everyone else picked on me. We were the only two losers in Belleville Middle School. It's ironic how we never became friends. Not like those tween shows. You always pushed everyone else away. You were always afraid that anyone that comes close would hurt you eventually."

"The picture? Gosh." She exhaled. "It was spreading all over the school and now you have a copy and… No. I'm over this."

"I don't think so." _And you know that._

"Nobody gave the picture to me." I continued. "It wasn't any of your friends. It wasn't any of your exes or your enemies. I took these pictures of you when you weren't looking because I was afraid of what people would say and what you would think." I exhaled. "And I should've let you know. I should have told you that you were loved. I shouldn't have let you starve yourself or exhaust yourself over those dance routines and workouts. I used to watch you every day. It hurt me before and it hurt me now."

Quinn exhaled. "Well, this girl… She's not here anymore. She's gone. Lucy Caboosey – she's_ dead_."

I bit my lip. "The girl I fell in love with years ago? I still see the same girl. I knew there was something."

"You only liked me again because I was the perfect All-American girl…"

"No. Why are you saying that? You could still be that overweight girl that had zits, glasses and horrible hair and I would still love you. You could still be the one who would dissect your own frog – but I would still want to be your partner even if we weren't in the same class."

"I'm _not_ her!" She repeated, angrier. I knew she was trying hard to calm down and that every word I was saying just hurt more, but she had to let me finish.

"When I first saw Quinn?" I started talking in third-person. "All I saw were her eyes. They were too familiar to disregard. They were undeniably Lucy's. Maybe I didn't tell before, but now it hit me. All I saw were her eyes and that familiar smile – things I've been dying to see since 6 years ago. I loved her sweet personality. How she was good and simply lovable. How she was insecure at times. I thought that was cute. Days ago and years ago, there hasn't been a difference. I love her. But I guess she's _dead_ now."

Quinn wept quietly as her tears fell like waterfalls.

"The only other loser in Belleville Middle School was the one who loved the girl that thought no one wanted to be near her."

"He should have told her," Quinn whispered. "But I guess that's okay. Lucy's gone. Quinn's here and she's having a pretty good life."

"You're lying," I said. It wasn't an accusation. It was a declarative sentence. And she knew it. "You've already admitted that you've been her and you're never going back."

"What's your point? Everybody wants me or wants to be me." She laughed humorlessly through tears.

"True. But I know there's something you're not quite ready to tell me. Let me correct myself. There are a lot of things you're not at all ready to tell me. I'm not pressuring you to tell me right now, but let me be a friend here. And to tell you frankly, Quinn, you are never going anywhere if you can't look back and say that was me. Nothing's going to happen if all you're going to deny who you've been, what you've been through, all your mistakes and everything you regret."

She sobbed and nodded. Before she could say anything, Quinn found herself sobbing into my arms that I was crossing on top of the table. I comforted her, patting her hair and allowed her to cry. I'm not going to tell her to stop crying. I've been to retreats and recollections before. Admitting everything was a key to curing all the emotional and spiritual pain you've built up inside. Quinn didn't have to speak to admit anything. Breaking down. Crying. Her tears spoke for her. All the pain in the thousands of tears she's shedding. She was vulnerable. I squeezed my eyes shut and let her sobbing and tears drown everything out. It's just her now.

I know I've said enough and I'm sure I've said too much. I've told her enough.

And I have decided: Quinn Fabray had to stop lying to herself.

"I'm sorry," I told her when she was halfway through with recomposing herself.

"No. _I'm_ sorry." Quinn was speaking through sobs. "It… it wasn't you who hurt me. It's… it was all me. It was the truth that hurt. And lying about this all the time… it feels just as bad. Worse, even."

"Are you ready to stop lying to yourself?" I asked as the sobs died down and the crying was reduced to tears rolling off her cheek. I had helped her wipe them off her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was drinking water as if she hasn't tasted a drop for years. Quinn lost a lot of water in her body from crying. A little over a liter of mineral water later, she finally agreed to my proposition.

"I'm going to be happy." She declared, hugging me.

I hugged her back and smiled.

"Thank you, Jeff." She whispered into my chest.

Patting her hair, I whispered "You're welcome".

_Quinn,_ _I'm going to help you. Whatever makes you happy would make me happy too. Even if it won't be me._

**A/N:** **Now that was long and complicated and full of twists and insanity. Hope you liked it. Because next to Quinn/Jeff, my favorite ship is Quinn/happiness. :) And Quinn/storyline. It's gonna take a while before they'd really be together. Sorry guys if I keep you waiting. Just keep reading. I believe that Quinn has to fix herself and her relationships/friendships with others before she enters a new relationship. And Jeff's gonna help him.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** By the time I'm writing this, I have just uploaded the sixth chapter and have not read any reviews. Anyways, thanks for waiting and reading. Now that it's Friday, I could write more. The last chapter was long, wasn't it? You guys deserved a long one after such a long wait. :) Here's a new one!**

**Disclaimer:**** Glee = Not Mine. Not Mine = Glee. Understood?**

"Anything else you want?" I asked Quinn who was amusing herself with the scrapbook. I couldn't help but smile. She's accepting who she was. Slowly, at least. Man, I feel like some kind of shrink right now. But that's okay. It's cool helping her.

Leon – or should we say Nardo? – walked in, eyes red and fingers probably aching from all the video games he was playing this morning. He didn't have a clue about what happened when he left the kitchen, but I guess he already knew these things about Quinn. Suddenly, I thought of asking him everything he knows but to think that he's not exactly good at handling second-hand information, he might as well exaggerate things. _I should wait for Quinn to tell me herself._ "I thought you said you were going to play with me!" he complained.

"Sorry" was my simple apology. Quinn grabbed a glass of lemonade from the tray as I walked past her and mouthed a thank you.

"Anyways… I beat my high score!" he announced with a grin. "That would be good practice when you'd actually try to join me." He sat down right next to Quinn. "But that doesn't mean you'd beat me, Jeff. I've played with Quinn before. She's much better at you with video games. I bet you can't even beat us on Tetris. Instead you lock yourself up in your room with all your books, DVDs and old games. Won't you ever get tired of that?"

"I had a better childhood." I retorted. "Wait. I didn't. But still. I had more fun."

Nardo scoffed. "Come on, Jeff. You're just a year and a half older than me – that's two years ahead of me. Stop talking and acting as if you were born a decade ahead."

"Gameboy for life." I cheered with false enthusiasm. But really. I'd choose a Gameboy over anything else.

He scrunched his brows. "Well you could have your little Gameboy and I'd keep the Xbox 360 – thank you."

I scratched my head and sat at the other end of my bed. "Whatever." I mumbled.

"Hey, what's that?" Nardo inched closer to Quinn, moving his head so he could see the scrapbook. I knew he was intentionally blocking Quinn's sight.

It's funny how close they are. As if they were the ones who were siblings. Not that Leon and I aren't close. We're close enough for people to wonder if we'd survive without each other. It just doesn't show all the time. Sometimes, not at all.

Quinn pushed Leon's head away and laughed. "Nothing!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

She bit her lip. "I'm not. It's the makeup."

He inspected her face. "You're not wearing any blush on. I could tell."

Scrunching her eyebrows, she asked, "Are you gay?"

With the same look on his face, he shook his head as he said "no". "Have you seen those other girls at school? Endless layers of cosmetics." Unlike me, Leon went to McKinley High. Not because my parents couldn't afford to send him to Dalton. It was simply because more kids in our youth group studied there than in any other school near Lima. Yep, I guess they're _that_ attached to each other. "Once," he continued, "I got really pissed off by one of them – she really acted as if she owned the place – and I asked her if she wanted any face with that."

"What did she do?" Quinn closed the scrapbook slightly to pay more attention to the story.

Leon grinned. "She tried yelling and attacking me with her supposedly furious tongue but nothing came out of her mouth. The girl ended up walking out and crying. I mean, doesn't she know that _you_ basically run the place?"

She gave him a high five and smiled. The evil high school head cheerleader kind of smile. I could have guessed she had that side, but she had told me that she wasn't like that anymore. Most of the time. If that's her, then I should accept it. "How much do I have to pay you?"

He shook his head. "No, no. I really mean it. You should just see how people step aside in the halls."

"I know," Quinn smiled and returned to the scrapbook.

I watched her face as she thumbed through the sheets of paper bound together, probably forgetting which page she was on. Her face was a calming presence. I mean, just look at her. Like _really_ look at her. Those eyes, her lashes, and the way she bites her lower lip like she was trying to stop herself from smiling, or laughing… Perfect. And if you asked me, yes. I admit that she looks much better now but undeniably, she was just like that before. Sweet and adorable. I just wished I saw more of the old her, Lucy, smiling. And I don't even care if she was faking it.

"Jeff's old scrapbook?" Leon inquired.

We both nodded.

"You still keep that trash?"

Head tilted, I glared at him and sighed.

Leon made a mocking face. "Fine. You still kept that wonderful ancient treasure of yours that keeps your most treasured and beautiful memories with a girl that never knew you even existed?"

I gave him a mock smile. "She knows."

"What?" He was confused. "You didn't see her for _five_ years. How could she know?"

"Because I'm sitting right next to you right now, listening to this conversation and to tell you frankly, I am offended."

"That's you?" Leon gasped, pointing to a wallet-sized portrait on the page Quinn was viewing. "You were… Woah. Mind blown. MIND. BLOWN." He started making hand gestures, pointing to the picture and back to Quinn while mouthing words of how unbelievable he thought his new-found knowledge was. "Seriously? You got to be kidding me. Wow."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "That isn't any less offensive, Nardo."

He took her by the collars and shook her dramatically, "How did this happen to you?"

"Long story," Quinn and I chorused. We laughed.

"I think it would make a great bedtime story for you later before I leave." She said, moving to another page. "Wait," she stopped, her eyes wandering. "Where were you weeks before prom? Posters of me as Lucy Caboosey were all over the place. How did you _not_ know?"

"Swimming competition," he shrugged. "And neither the walls nor the bulletins interest me. I usually learn about school events only if the teachers announce them in class when I'm actually listening."

We stared at him in disbelief.

"Hey Quinn?" I said.

"Yes, Jeff?"

I smiled. "You said you're going home later. At night. Did I get that right?"

"Yep. It isn't that far."

"But what if you get in an accident or something…" I trailed off. "Naa. I'm just being too paranoid."

She made a face and nodded. "Right. But if that's your way of offering me a ride or walk home… Sure."

I smiled. "What page are you on now?"

"The last one," she answered, turning it.

I got up and tried to grab the book. "Don't look at that!" I pleaded.

Quinn made me chase the book that she was waving in the air. She was fast. I gave up.

I lay down on my bed, my head hanging off the edge. I didn't really mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears, knowing that Quinn was about to read the little poem out loud. As embarrassed as I am now, I still managed to mouth the vague words I was hearing through the fingers on my ears.

"Charmanders are red,  
>Squirtles are blue,<br>If you were a Pokémon,  
>Lucy, I'd choose you"<p>

Frightened, I opened one eye and took a peek of her face. She was smiling and her cheeks were turning red. "This is…" she stopped, moving her thumb across the writing. "So cute."

I smiled, blushing myself.

Leon clasped his fingers together and put them near his face, fluttering his eyelashes. "I could imagine little Jeff writing this and arguing with himself if he would ever muster the courage to give the little love poem to the love of his life. Days, months, and years passed… nothing happened until in one magical twist of fate, they met again at a supermarket. And this is where their story begins again."

"You sound like an audiobook for a fairytale targeted towards giggling tween girls." I said, unamused.

Quinn grabbed her phone and took a quick shot of Leon's pose. "Like a pretty little princess." She laughed.

Leon put his hands on his side and straightened the smile on his face. A poker face.

"Aw Leon, you know you're gonna laugh…" I cooed as I tickled the underside of his chin.

He was probably biting his lip as he tried hard not to laugh.

Quinn joined me by poking at his ribs. "Come on little Nardo!"

He flinched and pushed us away. He was giving up. Quinn and I watched him laugh as we kept on tickling him at his ribs and the soles of his feet.

"I GIVE UP!" he shouted, dropping to the floor. His feet were still on the bed and we continued. Leon was laughing so hard that he didn't even make a sound. I looked at Quinn and we stopped, pushing him off the bed. It took him minutes before he stopped laughing and half an hour for us to get over the look on his face.

I heard an unfamiliar ringtone and we brothers turned to Quinn. Leon's phone was the next to ring. I already knew that since I didn't get a message, this had something to do with their youth group.

"It's Sam," they chorused.

Quinn sighed and looked down.

"What about Sam?" I inquired.

Leon frowned. "He's transferring. Again."

"To another state," Quinn added, obviously saddened by the news.

"When is he leaving?"

My brother sighed. "Next week. And we all know we're not ready to say goodbye to someone we only met less than a year ago."

"I have an idea." I smiled. Even though I didn't know the boy well and I didn't get to talk to him at all, I knew how much he meant to Quinn, even to Leon, their youth group and the New Directions.

They gave me a look, their faces full of wonder.

Arms wide open, I suggested, "Surprise farewell party."

Quinn smiled. "I'm telling the New Directions."

Leon nodded, "I'd make sure everyone but Sam would know."

I smirked. "It's settled then. Operation Farewell Evans is on go."

**A/N:**** So you're probably like… "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE SAM MOVE!" or something like that. It's kind of my little way of trying to let go of Sam being a regular character on Glee. The thought's depressing. :\ I really hope the party goes well. Suggestions are welcome. :) REVIEW!**

**P.S. Yes, I do love you all so much that I updated twice today.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** You know that awkward moment when you're not really in the mood to write but you have to because you have such awesome readers? Well, now is that moment for me. I got a neat little idea at the back of my mind and I really hope you guys like it. :)**

**Disclaimer****: Just as I said chapters and chapters ago – Glee is not mine nor will it ever be. The song in this chapter isn't mine either.**

Bending over a checklist at the counter for hours really hurt my back. As I stood straight up, probably everyone else in the room could hear my bones cracking.

I didn't know planning a party, like a formal one, would be this hard. No, I've never planned any parties before. Except when I was a small child choosing my birthday cake, which topper I'd use and what superhero or cartoon character to put on my invitations, I had no experience whatsoever with parties. And I don't really get invited to any either. The only parties I've ever been to are family and school functions. Sometimes the Warblers and I hang out and it feels like a party, considering how crazy they are – and they're not even on anything. Not even a single drop of alcohol. Bring on the Red Bull! But hey, don't judge me. Kids at Dalton may be proper and "reformed", but there are still those kids that throw wild drinking parties at every chance. I don't know any of them personally, though.

I smirked as I scribbled on the notepad, recalling Leon's suggestion earlier. He wanted the party to be wild and fun. Quinn and I protested immediately. There was no way that it was going to happen. Not that the youth group is coming and especially not now that his parents would be there seeing what we have prepared for their kids – and that includes Stacy and Stevie. How old were those kids again? They were surely younger than 11. And all of us know that's not the right age to expose them to the hazardous effects of underage drinking.

Which reminds me. I have never had a drink yet and probably never will. Or at least not enough to get drunk. Sure, sure. Call me no fun. But I believe that it's much better than waking up naked besides someone you might not even know and finding out 9 months later that you're a father. I'm not really sure if I'm that kind of drunk. I don't really want to find out.

"Done with the program yet, Quinn?" I asked as I came closer to her. She was concentrating so hard on the notebook she was grasping that I wondered if the wrinkles on her brows from all the scrunching would be permanent. Undeniably, she still looked cute. I observed her hand moving in the same direction over and over again, like she was making a line darker or coloring something in. With a black pen? She must be doodling instead of doing the work I assigned her.

Over my shoulder, I asked Leon if he was done arranging the menu for the night. No, he wasn't the one to be cooking, but he was the one who knew almost everyone else's allergies and diets that it scares you. He knew who was vegan, lactose intolerant, on a diet and who had a peanut allergy. Except for my allergy to crustaceans that I am starting to overcome, there was nothing that was dividing me and my love for food. I guess every teenage guy is always hungry. _Seems like somebody didn't hear my questions._ I turned to my brother to find him air drumming. Walking over, I sighed and pulled the DC jack out of his iPod.

"What the hell man? That was my favorite song!" he complained.

I stared right at him, annoyed. He was just as tall as me and he hasn't even hit his last growth spurt yet. I totally see him years from now teasing me about being just a couple of inches shorter than him. I tapped my pen repeatedly against the checklist on the huge bold letters that spelled out one of the most necessary basic needs – FOOD.

"Dude, chill. The party isn't until this Friday." Today was Wednesday. "And mom would be the one cooking."

I raised my right brow and tilted my head to the left. _Really?_ "The menu?"

He put his hands together. "Right! The menu. It's over here." The boy gestured to a sheet of paper.

"Yes. Thank you." I said in a monotone.

Leon plugged his headphones in again and started dancing along.

I yanked them off his head. "As if I could understand your handwriting that hasn't changed since the day you learned how to write." Not really. There was some improvement. It's been more legible compared to last year.

He rolled his eyes and put returned to his little sound trip. "It's your problem!" he yelled, thinking that it wasn't loud. Of course it won't sound loud to someone on headphones that set their volume to 100.

Eyes squinting, I stared at the paper as long as I could and began rewriting Leon's proposed menu. It didn't seem bad. And for sure, there was nothing in here that would kill anyone that was to attend. Since my back was aching from bending over earlier, I chose to walk it off. I paced in circles around the kitchen to the living room and back. I'd stop every now and then to look closer at a word that my brother decided to scribble instead of write.

I hated it when people did that. You know, just writing the first two or three letters clearly then making swirls and lines as a pathetic excuse for a word. Every few items or so, when _Nardo_ couldn't remember the name of a food item, he basically writes out the entire recipe. I would fill it in with the right name, but rewrite the recipes in a separate sheet for later. Just in case mom didn't know what he was talking about. Sometimes, the words my little brother couldn't recall were so simple I just had to laugh. The two other people in the rooms would stare at me every time, after which I assume a serious face. They give me the same judging look and go back to their work. Not that Leon was doing any. And Quinn looked like she was done with her share of work too.

"Finally." I grinned. Neither of the two noticed. Sighing, I walked over to Quinn to see what she was doing.

Her eyes and thumbs were on her phone as she curled up in my favorite spot on the sofa. Yes, I do have a favorite spot where I do most of my activities in. When I'm not in my bed, that one spot is where I read books, comics, play guitar, play video games and watch television in. Knowing that Quinn coincidentally chose that spot made me grin. Careful not to disturb her moment – she seemed like she was really enjoying the text conversation she was having, I hovered over, making sure that my steps weren't too loud or that my breathing didn't bother her.

I noticed that her notebook was on her lap and something was doodled in red and black ink. The two pens were in the fold in her notebook and her phone was obstructing my view of what was written in the lined sheets. After receiving a text, Quinn giggled and sat straight up, the top of her head hitting the bottom of my chin. My mouth closed and my teeth hurt from being hit.

She jumped again, turning around to look at me. With an embarrassed look on her face, she apologized and started rubbing the underside of my jaw that was also hit. I opened my mouth and moved my jaw around. Quinn's hand was still on my chin as she apologized again. I removed her hand and looked at her, without letting go. _Breathe, Jeff._ When I exhaled, it came out more exaggerated than I wanted it to be. My lips were pulled back into a smile and I nodded. With a quick glance to the floor, I saw that her notebook and pens were on the floor. Quinn smiled, looked at me then at her phone. Good thing she didn't drop it.

Letting go of her hand, I bent over to pick up her notebook and pens. "Are you done?" I asked, flipping through the pages.

"Sure," she said as she took the notebook away.

Okay, this is confusing. "I thought you were done?"

Quinn, who was flipping quickly through the pages nodded. "I – I'd look for the page for you."

"Relax," I said as she reached the notebook back to me. The page before the one I needed had song lyrics written on it. I tried not to linger on the page even if it interested me. _I never knew she was the one to write songs…_ I ripped out the necessary page, only to find something else written on the next one. That sure made me smile. I'd tell you now, but I'm too busy hiding the grin on my face.

"Can I have my notebook now?"

Without replying, I returned it to her. I had to turn around quickly. My grin really had to push itself through. And yes, it does have something to do with what was written in the notebook. In alternating cursive, print, and bold letters, _my _name was written beside hers repeatedly. After five lines or so, our names were replaced by _Quinn Sterling_ and a few other unfamiliar first names with my last name next to it. Who wouldn't smile if they saw that? Imagine. The girl of your dreams pairing her first name to your last name. And bonus: she's already planning what to name your _children_. _Isn't this too fast, Quinn? _I asked her in my mind. Of course, she couldn't response. I was too busy grinning to care.

"So what do you think?" she asked, probably wondering why I was standing straight, holding the paper tight in my hands. My knuckles were probably turning white with my grip. No, I'm not mad. I'm just too happy right now to process logical thoughts. "Jeff, what do you think?" she repeated.

My eyes scanned the paper and I casually replied, "This is great. There are some parts I'd like to rearrange but…"

I could feel her eyes digging into the back of my head.

"This would do." I waited until my grin was reduced to a smile before I turned to her. "Did you work on the design for the invitation yet?"

"Is that really necessary?" she asked as she continued her doodle. I wonder what it was now.

Shrugging, I answered, "Sure. This _is_ kind of formal, right?"

The girl shrugged. "Okay, okay…"

With nothing else to say, I walked over to my brother who was still having his own party in the kitchen.

"You're weird even if you're alone," I said as I walked in on him drumming with wooden spatulas.

He stopped, removing his headphones partially. "I thought you would be used to it by now." He paused. "What do you want now?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I grabbed a bottle of Minute Maid apple juice from the refrigerator and sat on the counter. Mom usually didn't let us do that, though I never understood why.

Leon shrugged and put his headphones back on.

I wondered if his hearing would be permanently damaged with what he was doing.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" he announced as he put down one spatula and started singing into the other. Now my brother isn't exactly a phenomenal singer, but he could sing to save his life.

I walked closer to him to know what song it was. Anyone within a meter or two around him could hear the music blasting. Familiarizing with the song, I quickly grabbed the guitar in the living room and started singing along. Before Leon could reach the third line, I asked him to repeat the song. He signaled a go and I started playing.

_You're on my mind__  
><em>_Every night__  
><em>_And in the morning when I wake _

At this part, Leon winked at me and gestured to Quinn who was happily listening to us sing though she seemed to be unfamiliar with the song. He lowered the volume of his voice and started singing the background vocals instead.

_Don't leave me lonely__  
><em>_Can you just hold me__  
><em>_Together before I break___

_I just can't breathe__  
><em>_Without you without you__  
><em>_I'm so lonely__  
><em>_Without you without you__  
><em>_I just can't be__  
><em>_Without you without you__  
><em>_'Cause today__  
><em>_You are all I need_

Quinn's eyes widened as she smiled. I don't know if she was impressed or if she was having other thoughts. On the other hand, maybe it was Leon's exaggerated facial expressions as he sang. It took me a while to realize that I just might be singing to her, now that I was staring right into her eyes. The next verse didn't really help her _not_ think that I was singing to her. Woah.

_There is something__  
><em>_I see in your eyes__  
><em>_Oh and it gives me butterflies__  
><em>_I just can't stop thinking__  
><em>_You make me weaken__  
><em>_Don't you know I will be true_

Okay. I should really stop with the hand gestures. I was pointing to myself and her with pick in hand, though it wasn't that obvious. But what if she noticed? I smiled to myself as I gently shook my head.

_I just can't breathe__  
><em>_Without you without you__  
><em>_I'm so lonely__  
><em>_Without you without you__  
><em>_I just can't be__  
><em>_Without you without you__  
><em>_'Cause today__  
><em>_You are all I need_

_I'm going crazy without you…___

_I just can't breathe__  
><em>_Without you without you__  
><em>_I'm so lonely__  
><em>_Without you without you__  
><em>_I just can't be__  
><em>_Without you without you__  
><em>_'Cause today_

I paused a bit longer than the song required and really looked at Quinn. My brother poked my side, telling me to continue.

_You are all I need_

Mouthing a "wow", Quinn smiled. She put her notebook on the sofa and high fived me and Leon. "That was amazing, you two. I should really add you into the program…"

Leon and I shook our heads, waved the universal symbol for "no" and repeated the word as fast and as many times as we could in thirty seconds. That was until she asked us to stop.

"Okay, okay…" She laughed. "But you really could sing… especially you Jeff."

I shrugged and blushed. "Thanks. But really. I'm not that great."

"Yes you are," she insisted.

"Uh… no. You're just saying that." This is getting _pretty awkward_.

My brother elbowed my rib again and rose one of his eyebrows. I don't know if it was his action that appalled me, or the fact that he was still grasping the wooden spatula. I took the utensil away from him and he flinched.

"I won't hit you." I reassured him as the doorbell rang.

Quinn walked quickly to get the door but the visitor, who seemed very much excited, already pushed it open. Leon and I walked over to see who it was.

"Kurt?" we chorused. Leon didn't really know him well, but he has heard a lot about him.'

He smiled and opened his arms wide. He wasn't asking for a hug. But I knew it was one of his ways to announce his arrival. I stared down his expectedly flamboyant outfit and smiled.

"What brought you here?" I asked.

He replied with another question, "Why is Quinn here?"

"Helping them out," she answered, still wondering why the countertenor decided to barge into my house.

"Yeah, what's with the ambush?" Leon repeated in one of the most offensive ways possible.

I tried to scold him since they weren't that close but I knew he wouldn't listen anyways.

"Wait, you're Jeff's brother?" Kurt countered again. Was he really ever going to answer any of our questions?

Leon nodded. "Yeah."

Kurt looked down and blinked a couple of times before speaking again. "Anyways, I came here because I was around the neighborhood and I overheard somewhere about a surprise party…"

"From who?" I wondered aloud. Then I recalled having wrong sent a message to him. I smacked my palm against my face. "Right. Just… don't tell anyone until we send out the invitations."

The boy nodded eagerly and welcomed himself into our living room. "What are your plans? I extend all the help I could possibly offer. If you're already done planning maybe I could offer you ideas on what to wear."

I thought of the possibilities and refused. "No, Kurt. We're fine. But maybe you could say a message for Sam during the program." I looked at Quinn, who continued for me.

"Yeah, we need another _speaker_ for the program."

He grabbed the program I was still grasping. "Let me see… your youth group leader, Mr. Schue and a response from him. That's a lot already. Why do you need me to speak?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe to get rid of all the awkward moments and things like that?"

Kurt clapped. "Okay. Now I need a paper and pen to write down my sincerest apologies for all the times I questioned his sexuality – " he looked at Quinn and back to nowhere in particular, "and whatever else hardship I have caused him in his awfully short stay here at William McKinley High School. We surely wouldn't have won Sectionals without his and Quinn's help."

Leon yawned. "Blah, blah, blah. I thought you were going to write that down?"

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Well give me a pen and paper if you don't want to listen!"

My brother sighed and pulled out the notepad and pen from his back pocket. "Give it back, okay?" I knew he was trying hard not to say something offensive. He deserves a treat.

Kurt grabbed both and walked past us, mumbling something that sounded "If you weren't cute I would have…"

I really don't want to hear the rest. Kurt had Blaine and I'm sure that was just a compliment. Like when he said I was cute once. It was just a compliment. It was really awkward though. I shook my head and almost slammed the door shut.

"Let's get to work!" I announced with lack of enthusiasm. Please, nobody spoil the surprise.

**A/N:**** Yey! That was long. And it only took me 3, 4 hours. This chapter was fun! But I guess the next one is a little serious. Depends on where my ideas bring me tomorrow.**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. The song in this chapter is entitled "Without You" performed by R5, Riker Lynch's band. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter. Yey! Everyone liked the use of the R5 song. :) Here's a new chapter for all you amazing readers of mine.**

**Disclaimer:**** I think I'd finally own Glee the day that the earth has two moons. Impossible? So is owning Glee.**

"I'm done with the invitations," Quinn smiled as she skipped closer to me. That was early. It's only 8 in the morning. She arrived an hour earlier when I just stepped out of the shower. Fortunately, Leon was the one to open the door. He also had to leave early to make sure we had enough tables for the party that was to be held today.

I smiled back. "Did you print out a draft?"

She nodded and handed one to me. "If you think that there's nothing to change anymore, then I'd print out everything."

My eyes scanned the paper and I nodded approvingly. "This is enough." I returned the draft and gestured towards the stack of scented paper on the table.

If you thought that it was easy choosing which color of paper to use, Quinn and Kurt _had_ to debate about the scent. Not the color, the scent. It took them hours to finally decided on vanilla. Really, did that matter? To them, it really did. I'm not the one to sniff invitations if they come printed on scented paper but some of them sure seemed to be that type. Okay, I admit. I _do_ sniff scented paper. Sometimes. And don't think that it was the only choice they had to make. They argued over every little detail. Font size, type and color; margin size, number of columns… Everything.

Over my shoulder, I watched Quinn type the needed number of invitations to print out. 11 from the New Directions, including Mr. Schue, 1 for Blaine (yes, Kurt had to print one for Blaine), and no more than 20 for the members of their youth group that Sam was close to – and that includes the priest. All in all, there were about 45 of us to attend the party.

Then my phone rang. It was Leon, for sure. I had sent him out to rent a couple extra chairs and tables as the venue of our farewell party, the Fabray residence, didn't have any extras to seat a third of the guests.

"How many do we need again?" he asked. I could imagine the clerk staring at him impatiently and him scratching his head.

I sighed. "Just 3 tables," I answered quickly and ended the conversation even if I heard him try to say something in the last few seconds of the call.

Quinn got up from the computer as she waited for the invitations to print. "Finally, we're almost done."

"It did take us four days…" I yawned.

"I wonder how Sam would react."

"Well, I don't know him well. But how do you think he'd react?"

"Hm… I guess he'd be so happy he'll cry," she responded, choosing from a wide array of books at our bookshelf. The bookshelf was a mix of mom's romance novels, dad's law books and legal fiction, our children's books when we were younger and some other novels I bought recently. "You read YA fiction?" she asked, pulling out the last book I've read.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. Yes, I do read YA fiction. Even the ones targeted for girls. It's my way of understanding them since I go to an all-boys school. Unfortunately, my varying roommates from year to year at Dalton have always assumed that my sexuality was questionable from the books I've been reading. It's not like it was Meg Cabot.

Quinn shook her head and started reading. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I like seeing what goes through in your heads. You know, you girls. Every book has a different kind of narrator. All of them have different personalities. And if I happen to meet someone like them, or a mix of any of them, maybe I'd know how to act and what to say."

"Have you met anyone like the girls in these books?" Quinn asked, turning the page. _Man, she was a fast reader._

I shook my head. "Nope. Not yet. Actually, you're the only female friend I have."

"No one is exactly like the girls in the books, Jeff." She replied, her face reacting to something she has read.

"No one?" I repeated, confused.

She nodded. "A girl could have several traits just like them, but they could never be them. Everyone has a different story to tell and a lot of different situations. For example, I could relate to one girl in a book because she was once like Lucy but that doesn't mean I'm just like her in every other aspect. Even if you'd say the protagonist is not like other girls, they still remain some kind of stereotype because people expect others with one of their traits to be just like them. And I am no stereotype, Jeff."

I nodded and started thinking. _She is definitely no stereotype. But what's her story?_ I wondered. _She hasn't told me everything yet. But no, I'm not going to force her until she's ready to say something_. "Is it done printing yet?" I asked so that my thoughts would stop bothering me. What do I not know about her? _Argh, Jeff. Stop stressing yourself out! The party is enough to mess your mind up, okay?_

"It is," Quinn answered just as the last one almost flew out of the printer.

I ran to catch it and place it back on the stack with the others. I love that warm feel of freshly printed paper. You know, like you just want to rub it in your face? And the warmness just made the paper smell much better. I really feel like a little kid right now. I grinned as I carried the stack over to the coffee table to write the names on the invites. Wow, it _is_ hard to resist. Sneakily, I sniffed one of them as I picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, looking up from her book. Darn it, she caught me.

I put the paper down and started writing. "Putting names on the invitations…"

"You were totally sniffing that," she said, giggling.

Blushing, I tried changing the topic. "Where's Kurt?" Yeah. Where was he?

"I don't know." Quinn started mumbling. "Probably out somewhere texting his boyfriend…"

"I'm in the kitchen baking cookies for later!" Kurt yelled.

Quinn was lucky that Kurt didn't hear her. I'm not sure if what I'm thinking is correct, but she might be a little bitter about him being in a relationship and her not. Wow that does sound messed up. The most beautiful girl in WMHS is single and the only openly gay boy at that school who moved to a private school and back, and voted Prom Queen afterwards, had a boyfriend. She was the one people feared because she's just too gorgeous. Kurt was the one whom everyone picked on, led by that football player who seems to be improving._ I wonder if that kid's sincere though._ And Quinn, who everyone chased after isn't dating anyone. That's just… _Wait, doesn't Quinn have me? But we're not in a relationship yet so that doesn't count. Will we ever be in a relationship? I mean, she's out of my league. But she _did_ say she kind of liked me. But that was two weeks ago. Maybe she changed her mind and I'm just a friend. This is confusing._

"Jeff?"

I dropped the pen I was holding. "Um… yeah. What?"

Quinn shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just wondering why you're just sitting there staring ahead making funny faces." She picked the pen up and handed it back to me. "Maybe I should help you. You just froze there after the fifth invite. You are so weird." She laughed and started writing.

Checking the list of the people who we were to invite to the party, I ended up asking Quinn to check the spellings of the names of almost everyone in the list which was written by Leon in his scribbling. Why do I even trust him with these things? Yeah, he knows about it but I think I should really ask people with legible handwriting to do it next time.

I heard a car pull over in the driveway around 3 this afternoon. The party wasn't starting until 6 and we had just about enough time to finish cooking and preparing the food. Kurt had started with the desserts and Mrs. Fabray already agreed to cook the rest. Mom already offered her help and she was already at Quinn's house so Dad was the one to put their luggage in their bedroom. Since Quinn and I were done sending out the invites (we had to drive by their houses one by one), I offered him help.

"How was the convention dad?" I asked as I put his suitcase on his bed. No, I wasn't asking that just to appear nice. I was actually interested.

"It was great," he nodded. "Although I didn't particularly like any of the speakers, your mother and I had a great time. I met some friends and several former classmates of mine. You know what, son? I think you'd make a great lawyer someday."

Lawyer? Never considered that. In fact, I don't recall having any ambition towards any jobs at all. And to think that I'm going to be a senior this school year. _So Jeff, you're the one to think of your future with a girl when you haven't decided on what career path you'd take? Genius, Jeff. That is a great move._ I sighed to myself and shrugged. "I don't know dad. I really haven't thought of that."

"Well you should," he said, gesturing for me to leave.

"Wait a second. Dad, would you be there at the party for the Evans later?"

Taking his tie off, Dad shook his head. "Busy. I have a court case to study for. Send them my regards and bid them good luck, okay?"

I faked a smile and left, thinking about Dad's suggestion earlier. _Do I want to be a lawyer? Do I want to protect the rights of the people and all that? I was certain that I didn't want to let my parents down and that I'd do anything to make them happy, but is that really what I want? To be a lawyer? There's a lot of laws to memorize and you really never stop studying. But I do love reading. But then that means I may not have a lot of time for my kids in the future. Why am I already thinking about kids that I don't even know which career path I'd take? Okay. Now this is frustrating._ Snap out of it, Jeff!

As I turned a corner to go to the living room, I accidentally bumped into something… someone… yep. That was Quinn. "Sorry," I apologized, stepping back.

She smiled. "I'm sorry too. I guess we better go to my house now to help our moms."

I nodded and reached for my keys in my pocket. Quinn stopped me. "Why?"

"My car is outside," she answered.

"I'll drive."

She refused. "It's _my_ car, Jeff."

"But you're the girl."

Finally, she gave up and handed me her car keys.

Can anyone explain why my grin was ear to ear? I remembered the first time I drove her somewhere. On our first date that really didn't end up well. Sighing to myself, I immediately thought of a new topic. "Hey, Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to be in 5 years?"

She turned to me with her brows scrunched. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I have no idea what _I_ want to be."

Quinn seemed surprised by my answer. "Oh. Well, I really want to become a real estate agent. A successful one, specifically." She looked at me and smiled. "But that was a part of the little story that I wanted to happen when I was together with," she gulped, "Finn."

"Well everyone does make their own stories in their heads when you're really in _love_ with someone."

"And some stories never play out," she added, sighing.

"That's because the two never write them together. You see, it'd only work out if both sides are willing to fill in every page of just one book with the other. It won't work if they're not on the same page, more over if they're not in the same book. And of course, the other one would be upset if one keeps adding new characters to the story. Sure, it's great to have all these characters so there'd be some conflict, but sometimes the plot is best when the conflict is between the protagonist and himself."

"Or herself," Quinn corrected, smiling. "You know what? You're a very interesting person."

I grinned and shrugged. "Naa. Maybe I read too many books. That's why I have all these ideas and stuff."

"Well you have a wonderful mind, Mr. Sterling. Maybe you should write a book of your own."

That made me think. "Jeff S. Sterling, author. Well I never thought of that. Dad said I could be a lawyer. I don't really know."

I could feel her hand reach out for mine. "Jeffie, you could be anything and anyone you want. You have that potential."

"But I don't know what I want to be, Quinnie." _Was it the first time I called her that?_

She squeezed my hand. "You'll find out. But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Whatever and whoever you're going to be someday – never change."

The corner of my lips curved upward. "I promise." I paused. "And you?"

"I'm not good with promises but… I just might change."

My right brow rose. "What?"

"I might change for the better. But I'd always be the girl you've always known."

The smile on my face grew wider as we reached our destination. "We're here."

**A/N:**** Yey! Finished this in 5 hours. Does it seem rushed? Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!**

**The next chapter is fun. :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** It is Monday as I begin writing this. First of all, I'd like to thank you all for the magnificent reviews. Yeah, I know it's moving kind of slow. But I live in a very conservative country where the guy is supposed to court/woo the girl for weeks and months and probably years – but they don't live here so I'm gonna speed this up a bit now. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer****: The rights to Glee are not in my possession.**

Finally, the hour has arrived. It was already 6 PM in my wrist watch, although it may be a few minutes advanced. We were expecting the guests to arrive, though a few already had. Among them were us, the hosts; Mr. Schuester (who seems very nice), the leader of the youth group and Kurt who had dragged Blaine along. Well, he didn't exactly drag him, but you get the point.

Blaine sure is following Kurt like a little puppy, especially with his eyes wide open and that strange grin on his face. I don't know if everyone does that, or it's because it's puppy love. But that doesn't mean he has to act like one, right? I don't know a thing about that but compared to all the other couples I knew, they were the ones who seemed like they were perfect. Their relationship didn't have any flaws, except for the distance, them being a little too attached to each other and Blaine being so clueless at times.

I wonder if I'd ever have a love as perfect as theirs.

The doorbell rang and I ran to get it.

"Hey," a tall boy I identified as Finn greeted. _Well this is awkward. Hey, is it okay if I think I'm in love with your ex?_

Before I could reply, a shorter, Jewish looking girl went ahead of him and welcomed herself. "You must be Jeff," she smiled. My eyes wandered and I nodded. "I'm Rachel Berry and this is my boyfriend Finn." Finn tried to interrupt, but she continued. "You might know us as your competition in Sectionals and Regionals. It was a tough fight, but of course with _my_ help, we won!" I stared blankly and blinked. "So how did you meet my… friend Quinn?"

Pondering on how she didn't seem to know what Quinn is to her, I replied, "We met at a supermarket and are moms are pretty close. Actually, we met long before that but we weren't exactly friends before."

Rachel smiled. "Beware, then." She warned.

Confused, I led them to the table where the New Directions members were to be seated. It was the one right next to the podium on the small stage we prepared for the program. There were place cards on each plate so everyone knew where to sit. And Quinn had warned me earlier to get round tables so no one could claim to be in a "higher" or "lower" position than anyone else. Right now, I was beginning to understand who she could have been referring to.

Upon seeing Leon, Rachel tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"He goes to McKinley, right? Does your brother sing?"

I nodded at both questions, though I hesitated the second time.

"Does he sing exceptionally? And does he dance?"

_Okay, she probably wants him in the Glee club._ "Not exactly. But he could sing to save his life. And yes, he does dance." One of his many talents. And I only had enough to count on one hand.

"Great," she replied, satisfied. She then proceeded to tap their Glee club director on the shoulder and discuss the possibilities of having him in the club next school year. I really couldn't help but overhear. "With the sophomore, people would stop thinking that we seniors are hogging the spots in the Glee club. And it won't hurt to have another member, right? Now that Sam's leaving…" Mr. Schue squinted at the offensive choice of words, "that boy would be a perfect addition." Rachel clapped.

"You mean the boy messing with the sound system?" Finn asked. "I sort of know him. Maybe we could talk to him later."

I looked over my shoulder to look at him and yes, he was on the sound system. Leon put his iPod on the dock and started making a playlist for later. You would not imagine my relief when he asked us to choose the songs. I really don't know what I'd do if I allowed him to choose them on his own. Who would want an offensive or inappropriate song at their farewell party?

I checked my wristwatch again as more and more guests entered the house. Quinn volunteered to pick the Evans up from the American Family Motel where they were staying using my car. Before she left, I had told her that she was to tell them that it was just a simple dinner for their family. I laughed at the half-lie. Simple dinner where almost fifty people are invited. And did I mention the buffet, sound system and the small program that we're going to hold before the "fellowship dinner"?

The doorbell rang for one last time and I knew it was them. Everyone else have already entered the house in casual clothing. Everyone wore something that didn't look like day clothes, but no one looked like they were attending a premiere or something. Just right. To admit, I panicked earlier about not knowing what to wear. And of course, Kurt was more than happy to help even if it meant he had to make me wear something I already had. No one had time to shop. We were all too busy. Let's hope our efforts pay off.

On cue, the lights dimmed. I heard Sam's voice from the distance, wondering why it was so dark. Quinn switched the lights back on and everyone yelled surprise.

"Wait, I didn't know it was Sam's birthday…" another blonde girl from New Directions said.

The Latina beside her just gave her a look and sat down with everyone else.

"Wow," Sam said, dropping literally on his knees. "I didn't expect this, guys."

Quinn smiled and tried to help him up. "We know that sometimes goodbye isn't enough. So we set this up to clear things up and to remember what had been this year."

The other blonde guy got up and hugged her, who responded as warmly. "Thanks, Quinn." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's not my idea," she said, looking at me. "It's Jeff's."

I did a small wave and nodded as he thanked me. From a distance, I simply smiled as I watched them. No, I didn't see them as a former couple or a threat to what I seem to have with Quinn. I saw them as friends. Family. Sam's little brother Stevie went to join their embrace as their youngest sibling Stacy held his leg tight. I chuckled quietly at the thought of all of them being blonde when their embrace ended. After escorting our very special guests, Quinn walked back to her seat, the one beside her mom. The same seat was the one that was right in front of mine. We all stood as one of the members of the youth group, who later introduced himself as Wade, went on the podium to lead the prayer.

"Amen," most of us chorused. I didn't mind Kurt not responding. Everyone else seemed to respect his beliefs, or unbelief, rather.

I handed a copy of the program to Mr. Schue who was the first to speak. He also volunteered to be the master of ceremonies.

"Thank you," he smiled after a round of applause. "To those who don't know me yet, I'm Will Schuester, the director of the McKinley High glee club. It's really great having the opportunity to speak here. I don't know what to say since I was only informed a few hours ago, but I decided to improvise. I'd keep it short, don't worry. From the auditions, to the duets assignment, sectionals and up until regionals, Sam really is a great help to New Directions. We all know that Sam here has been a great addition not only to the club, but to this town and the entire school as well. He is a great boy, quite talented and he has a lot of potential. Maybe there are a few things about him that not everybody appreciates, but that's just who he is. Sam has been helping his family and everyone else all the ways he can since the low, and I'm amazed of how strong he remains after all this time. I'm also proud of the others who were there to help him, even though they had to endure the rumors. Those aside, wherever you may wind up someday, Sam, we all wish you the best. This is not goodbye. From your New Directions family, good luck."

Everyone clapped and Mr. Schuester went to Sam to give him a hug and have a little chat with his family. I already saw the glint in his eyes and knew that he wanted to cry. Even just sitting here, I knew that he couldn't believe what's happening, and that some boy he barely knew suggested this idea.

The next few speeches came quick and the program was almost over. I was a little upset that Kurt decided to back out from his speech, but I heard people complaining about how hungry they were so I guessed that this was enough. When I thought they couldn't be any happier with what we had done for them, just imagine the look on their faces when we brought out all the clothes and things we were to give them, and the money the church collected for their family just to make sure they had enough.

Mercedes had volunteered to lead the prayer before meals which was quite lengthy. She prayed not only for the food and the hands that prepared it to be blessed, but also Sam and his family to be blessed financially, emotionally and spiritually. We all prayed for them to be given the strength to go through this crisis as they move back to their home state.

Leon turned the volume higher as the guests almost raced to the buffet tables, especially the guys and surprisingly, some of the girls. _Woah. They were _that _hungry? The program must've been too long._ Quinn, Leon and I had to make sure they were going in an orderly line. Even if this means we had to be the last ones to eat, at least we're confident that no one would start a fight because of someone cutting the line. They seemed obedient too.

"This sucks," the guy with the mohawk complained. "No booze?"

"This is a formal party, Puckerman. Suck it!" the girl right behind him scolded, pushing him slightly.

The boy groaned and started to get his helping on food.

I walked past them and went to the end of the line. When I got there, Quinn was already there.

"I never knew 50 would be this many," Quinn commented.

"Maybe that's because some of them are getting quite a lot of food." I shrugged.

She looked back at me and smiled. "They know that our moms are great cooks."

"True," I replied. I didn't really have much to say. I was too overwhelmed by the fact that they were happy with what we've done for them. Mr. and Mrs. Evans had already thanked our parents and their kids were yet to finish expressing their gratitude.

I was almost done eating when Sam approached me. I was confused, thinking that he'd talk to Quinn first, but he called me by name.

"Thanks, Jeff." He smiled.

I smiled back, knowing that this was awkward for both of us. "You're welcome. You're always welcome."

"Gosh, I'm going to be fat after this party," he whispered seriously, obviously concerned.

Of course, he totally isn't fat. Hey, don't think I'm gay or something, but he has a great physique. "No, you're not," I reassured him.

It took him a while before he started talking again. "I really… I really didn't expect this. I was just packing my stuff to leave tomorrow and then Quinn shows up at our room, inviting us to have dinner with them. I really didn't know what it was for, but she said it was because we're going to leave the next day. I didn't imagine that it would be this big with all you guys here." He paused. "Am I talking too much? Dude, I just can't imagine that someone I barely knew would do this for my entire family."

"I'm just trying to do my part." I smiled. "I know that you've been through a lot this year, Quinn and Kurt had told me a lot about it. You really needed something to lighten your load and I thought of this." I sighed. "It actually took us a week to plan this. I know how everyone's gonna be upset with you leaving so think of this night as the perfect time to say your goodbyes properly to everyone. No one wants to away leaving scars and unrepaired relationships. Maybe there are things… people you're not ready to let go of yet. I know you're a great person, Sam, and that everything will work out for you one day."

Sam was speechless for a while. He was deep in thought while he was bending over his knees as he sat. Exhaling, he finally responded. "I really can't thank you enough for all this, Jeff. This initiative of yours… you're a really helpful person. Whoever you're gonna marry is going to be one lucky girl. How can I ever repay you?"

I bit my lip and thought. "You don't have to. But I'm sure there are some things everyone else wants you to do."

"What?"

"Don't change and never forget about the people in Lima." I answered.

He nodded. "I wouldn't. Maybe this move isn't permanent. I know I'd go back here sometime soon when things get… settled. You were right, there _are_ a lot of people I'm not ready to let go of yet. The New Directions, the youth group…" he leaned in closer and whispered, "Mercedes. And even Quinn."

_He's dating Mercedes? _I thought. _She's very lucky to have him. I really think he's a good guy now that he doesn't let size or race get in the way._ I nodded, understanding. I didn't know what to say either.

Sam continued. "I haven't really gotten over her." He admitted. "But we're friends now. She's just… she was the best thing that ever happened to me at McKinley and here at Lima. Our relationship was kind of messed up, I know. I had her, then I lost her, then I have her again, then she's slipping away, and just when I thought she's finally mine, I just lost her for good." He started whispering. "Quinn isn't perfect. She may seem to be, but she isn't. She has cheated. She has stepped on others. She's fragile, she's confused, she doesn't know what she truly wants and she has had a messed up past, not to mention these past two school years. But I see you fixing that. I admit, I've never seen her happy. And I know it's real. That's another thing I'd like to thank you for." He paused again. "If you don't mind, that's another favor I'd like to ask from you when I leave. I know you've given me too much, but you're the only one I see giving all her happiness back. Watch over her, take care of her. And if possible, never let go. Maybe if I come back, I'd be over her. Maybe by then, you two would be together and happy. Maybe by then, you're the one she won't replace. The one she would never betray. Maybe by then, within you, she would really find someone that would make her say that true love exists." The other boy sat straight up and started talking in his usual voice. "Can you do that?"

"I can," I nodded. "And I will." _For you, for myself, for everyone else and most importantly, for _her.

He patted my back twice and left, mouthing yet another "thank you".

"So is he done with his speech for you?" I heard Quinn giggle. _Wait, wasn't she just across the room a while ago?_

I nodded. "And yours?"

She shook her head. "That was a lot to digest," she admitted. "I never got to know him that well."

"He must have told you a lot."

"You couldn't imagine," she answered. "I almost couldn't eat with all that he was saying." Quinn wiped a tear from her cheek. "It's hard to accept he's leaving."

"He's coming back," I reassured her with a weak smile.

"For Mercedes," she gave the same smile. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing." I responded. "He just basically handed over the key of responsibility over you. You know, like he appointed me to be your guardian angel."

"He trusts you." The way she said that seemed like a question and a statement.

"Yep, he does."

A few moments of silence later, she spoke again. "This is awkward."

"Lucy?" It's been a long time since I last called her that. And she never really heard the last time. Somehow, it was relaxing to say her first name again after so long.

Her brow rose momentarily, but she smiled right after. "Yes, Jeffie?"

"Just tell me if you're ready. Because I'd be waiting for you. No pressure," I reassured her.

"There are still some things I have to tell you about what I've been through the past two years, but I feel like I'm going to be ready soon."

I bit my lip and resisted the urge to ask her how soon. _Remember Jeff, you promised her. No pressure. _"I'd wait."

"Quinnie," Mrs. Fabray called.

"Jeffie," my mom said right after.

"Could you two come over and help us with cleaning some of the dishes?" mom asked.

Picking up a few plates on the table, I nodded. _I wish I could be as honest to Quinn the way Sam was honest with us. _I just can't help but think that maybe… I think I really am falling for her all over again.

**A/N:**** Dead. XD I don't know what went on my mind when I wrote this. Anyways, review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Yeah, I know it took a while for me to update. You know… school. The characters started to speak to me again last night though. Jeff said he was stressed. ****I'm insane.**

**Disclaimer:**** Fox owns Glee. Period.**

My eyes were growing tired and heavy as I sipped on my coffee. Sure, it's 8 in the morning and everyone else is starting to get up from the sleepover last night, but I haven't slept at all. Not a single wink. Not after all what happened last night. It wasn't anything horrible at all. If you were there, you'd say the same. Everybody gave me weird looks as I stared blankly, recalling last night's events.

The party was over and the entire McKinley High Glee club decided to have an unplanned sleepover. I was about to go home when Quinn approached me and asked me to join them. At first I was hesitant to say yes, but with a face like hers, _no_ was a word the world never learned to say to Quinn Fabray. The way she just looked at me and smiled, and how sweetly the words came out of her mouth – that was all she needed to convince me to stay.

Mom brought me and Leon clothes to change into when she went home for a while to see if dad had something to eat for Dinner. Leon wanted to stay too and Quinn was easily convinced, "as long as you don't do or say anything to get the boys angry" she had reminded him. He nodded eagerly and started clapping, although it didn't look like it was appropriate for him to do so. If you asked everyone else, they'd think that Leon was older than me. He sure was tall and as he said, "mature" for his age. Well, at least his face and height is.

We were all designated rooms to stay in, the boys being in a separate room from the girls. Kurt, however, as an "honorary girl", was allowed to stay in the girls' room. _This is going to be awkward,_ I thought to myself as I walked into the boys' room. I was hesitant to enter at first, but Leon had went in and the Asian boy seemed nice enough to welcome me after he almost hit my eye with a paper plane.

"Hey, you're the kid from Dalton!" he said, smiling. "I'm Mike."

Mike came closer and started a conversation. It was quite a long one. We talked about a lot of things, from politics, academics, comic books to dance. We had a little show down at one corner. We didn't really determine a winner, but for me it was definitely him.

After a while I felt like leaving the room. It wasn't because they were boring, all of them were quite fun to hang out with, but because there was something that was calling me to leave. Call it whatever you want, but I was sure that there was a reason.

The first thing I heard when I passed by Quinn's bedroom, where all the girls had been staying, was her voice. I couldn't help but stopping by the door. No one noticed me there and, even if I knew it was rude to do so, I decided to stay and listen.

"I'd really miss Sam," she admitted.

The others sighed and murmured "Me too"s.

"And it isn't just because I used to date him," she added. I took a quick peek and saw the rest trying to look busy.

"Same," some responded.

"Not exactly," the Latina whose name I didn't hear earlier countered.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Maybe she was trying to forget about whatever conflicts were between her and any of the other girls who have also dated the boy. _This club sure steals each other's boyfriends and girlfriends a lot,_ I concluded before they continued. Someone looked over their shoulder and I went back to hiding.

Mercedes sighed, "You couldn't just imagine how much I'd miss him."

"He's been a wonderful addition to our group and we couldn't have been through this year without him." Rachel added, probably destroying the others' moods.

"Were you even friends with him?" the Latina asked in a bitchy tone.

"Of course I was."

"Forcing the boy to stay in glee club, manipulating the duets results, accusing him to be dating two of your past and/or present frienemies, asking forgiveness telling him that he needs the music just so he could stay in the club and then having a three-way prom date with the guy really is being friends with him, huh, Berry?"

"Santana, how did you even know about the duets thing?" the other girl gasped. "Did… Finn told you, didn't he?"

The Latina scoffed. "Rachel, Finn didn't telling me anything. It was obvious. Remember the way you said that you 'didn't know how this happened'? You are a _terrible_ liar."

"That was," Quinn paused in disbelief. "That was you?"

Rachel finally admitted it, stuttering throughout.

"But you only did it so that we could have a twelfth member for the club and we could join the competition?"

The Jewish girl's voice was too high and quiet to understand, but it was probably a yes.

Quinn forced a laugh. "It was you all along. And I'm not accusing you, but I know that it had something to do with giving me the boy so that you could have Finn all to yourself." I didn't hear a response, but Rachel might have nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, Rachel Berry? Thank you. You gave me, for a short period of time, a reason to be truly happy. I know I've cheated on the boy – it was a moment of weakness and this… _desire_ for prom queen – but I haven't really met anyone that's as amazing as him." She paused again, and continued in a whisper, trying not to be heard. "Except for Jeff."

"Is this really Quinn Fabray talking to me?" Rachel wondered aloud. "You're… welcome."

Everyone was silent for a while, even the Latina, whom I have known to be ironically named Santana, had nothing to add to the conversation.

"Why…" Rachel began. "I hope you don't mind but…"

"Are you going to say something or what?" Quinn asked.

"Why are you so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?"

Quinn sighed. From the small glance I took that moment, I saw her teary-eyed and biting her lip. "It's because I'm jealous of you, Rachel."

"I know I'm talented and I'm dating Finn but… why?" _Gosh, couldn't she be more self-centered?_ I asked mentally. I slapped myself for the inappropriate thought and went on listening.

"Exactly. I hate you because I'm jealous of you. Maybe at first, it was because of you stealing away my then boyfriend, but then I realized… it was something more. I just thought that maybe I didn't really love Finn, or maybe I did. It took me a while to realize that I was more in love with the _power_ I felt when I was dating him than with him. We were the perfect power couple – head cheerleader and star quarterback. But then things got messed up with the…" Her voice, she sounded like she was choking in tears. "…with the issue last year. You know that. We broke up. The next year, I was single and trying to have the year become all about myself. Then I fell for Sam. Not because he was quarterback then, but it was his entire… it was just about him being him. But then prom came along and I knew I couldn't win without Finn. The entire relationship – it was forced. I knew that. He knew that. When he realized that he loved you more than he loved me, it hit me. Maybe we didn't really belong. The realization of why I really hated you came much later."

"Why?" the other girl asked, her voice sincere.

"I hated you because I was jealous of the fact that you know exactly what you want without it being involved with someone else. You know that you wanted to move to New York after college then probably performing in Broadway in between and right after – I know you could do that, you're talented. You know that your true love was the stage, the theater, the limelight. You, lady, are perfect the way you are. No matter how you look, or how annoying you may be at times. And just look at me. For the past years I've been nothing but a stereotype. I was the blonde, pretty, mean, head cheerleader with nothing better to do in her life but to torture others. Then this year, I went back to that and then to become the prettiest, most popular girl who proves that she isn't really a stereotype by excelling in her studies and joining glee club." She exhaled. "But the beauty and brains thing is still a stereotype."

"Quinn," Rachel tried to interrupt. "You're more than that. You're a strong, intelligent, beautiful, talented young woman. Not to mention independent…"

"Independent?" she repeated with yet another forced laugh. "This year I promised myself that this year was about me. What happened? I ended up falling for a guy, then cheating on him and after that coming back to my ex so that we could both run for prom king and queen. How is that independent?"

"Do you know what makes you independent?"

Quinn didn't respond.

"You're independent and strong because after all the drama and the issues you've been through, you still manage to walk through the halls of McKinley High with your head held up. You're independent because you have standards and you chose to be in the celibacy club instead of taking the stereotypical route of being a sexually promiscuous popular girl that most people as pretty as you take… Santana, please stop looking at me like that I have already told you that I had _enough_. Now Quinn, even if you do appreciate people complimenting you, you don't live off those compliments. You still go on with or without them. All of that makes you a strong, independent young woman. I think you need help. Yes, you might feel unloved because your relationships don't really last, but we're here for you. That's what Glee club is for. We stand up for each other because sometimes, we're all that we have."

I took another peek and found Quinn crying, although the others have been comforting her.

"We're here for you," Mercedes smiled. "Remember last year when you told me I was beautiful? I felt weak then. But I listened to you and I felt better. If you would just let love in, Quinn, maybe we'd all be as happy as most of us now."

"Cedes?" Quinn said, sniffing. "I'm really sorry that I pushed you away this year. I… I just wanted to forget everything and everyone that was related to the… _incident_ last year. I wanted to block out everyone that was there to help me. It was a huge mistake."

"Don't cry now, girl. I understand. It was a little too shocking for you but, hey, you're back up now. And you have us."

"Come here," Santana said. "Don't cry now. I don't want a sequel of Quinn's Breakdown. You already have enough in New York. So… do you want to get over him now?"

Quinn whimpered, possibly nodding.

"You should talk to him," another voice I couldn't identify suggested. "And Puck, too."

"When I'm ready." She said.

"No," the four voices chorused. "Now."

All of the sudden, I felt someone tap my shoulder and I almost shouted. Good thing I kept quiet and I immediately motioned whoever it was to hush.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked. It was Finn, I could identify from the height and the ray of light on his face.

"All I know is Quinn has to talk to you," I answered. _Wow, my voice was hoarse. _My throat also felt rough and dry.

Finn nodded. "You… you don't have to cry you know."

I wiped the tears away and asked him, "What happened last year? Why won't she talk about it?"

He wanted to answer, but someone had already stepped out of the room.

"Jeff," Quinn gasped, trying to recompose herself. "Finn. What are you two doing here? How long have you been here?"

"It hasn't been a minute," I replied, managing to sound convincing.

"Yeah," Finn replied turning to me then to Quinn. "We were just looking for something to eat."

"Oh," she said, looking away. "Let's go to the kitchen then."

"Why are you crying?" Finn and I chorused, pretending not to know. Well, _he_ didn't know.

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned to him. "Well I sure am feeling enough for you now, aren't I?" she asked. I didn't understand what she meant, but I knew it had something to do with their breakup.

"Quinn, please. Stop. I know you have something to say…" he trailed off. "And we could at least do this properly. No one is going to raise their voice and we're just gonna make things clear. Although I'm not sure Jeff should be here."

When I turned, the girl caught my arm and stopped me. "You should stay. I think I should tell you about what happened to me last year. Sit down."

The three of us sat on the chairs in the dim dining table, only the full moon as our light.

"Do you… want help telling him?" Finn offered.

"No," she refused. Her breathing became deep and she was obviously trying to stop herself from crying.

I waited.

"Last year," she began. "Something not exactly socially acceptable for teenagers my age then happened to me." _What? A crime?_ "I…" she stopped. "Okay, there was this one time in sophomore year. Finn and I were together when… his best friend Puck came to this house, although I've forgotten why." _What did he do?_ I asked mentally. "It's really hard to talk about it now, but I could really say that it was one of the reasons I was kind of grateful that I didn't have to sleep in my bed for the duration of…" Quinn sighed. "Puck… he got me drunk on wine coolers. And I felt fat that day. That's why – " another pause. "That's why I had unprotected sex with him. Weeks later, I found out." She didn't really have to explain. I knew what she meant and it was perfectly fine with me. But cheating on Finn? I could forgive that too. "Mom started being suspicious too. I was trying my gown for the chastity ball and it wouldn't fit because of my swelling stomach." She sighed and tears started falling.

Even if it felt as if my heart sunk, knowing that the girl I once loved and still loved had such an unfortunate event happen to her, I instantly reached out to comfort her and whispered that it was okay. It really was. "Let's forget about the past and focus on us and what we have now," I reminded her with a whisper. I felt like weeping, cooing her own words back to her.

Finn decided that it was best to continue for her. "She tried to convince me that it was my child. I believed her. Her reason sounded so _stupid_ and unbelievable, but I believed her. I was that dumb and in love with the idea that I was a father to a child growing in the womb of the most beautiful woman I've known. It was one stupid move to the next. I accompanied her to get her ultrasound and Kurt convinced me to sing my feelings for her and supposedly our unborn child. I sang _I'll Stand By You_. How ironic. I never stayed true to the line that went 'nothing you confess could make me love you less'. When I found out that I wasn't the father… I really couldn't explain how I felt. I've thought of a name, which she thought was stupid, and sheltered her for a while, then I find out the kid isn't mine. Can you just imagine?"

My thoughts at the moment were, "_She cheated and lied to him. Wow… Just wow."_ But I kept quiet. _Forget the past, it doesn't matter…_ I reminded myself.

Quinn continued. "I stayed at Puck's place then and decided to give him a daddy test. He failed. One time, we were babysitting. The next day I found out he was sexting Santana."

"Sexting?" I repeated, unfamiliar with the word. _I am such a sheltered boy._

"Sexy texting," she explained. "Don't worry, I didn't know it then either. There was also a time that he complained that he had relations with others because I won't _put it out_ for him. Of course," she laughed humorlessly. "If a guy knocked you up, you really wouldn't let him touch you at all. I've been living anywhere I could then. Kurt and Mercedes were the most helpful – I pushed them away this year, though I'm okay with them now. Sooner, Puck showed that maybe he deserved to be called a father. But I decided to have the baby adopted anyways. The day Beth, that was her name, was born was the day of the Regionals. We already performed and my mom told me that dad left with his mistress. She said she was getting the house prepared for the baby, she said she set up a nursery. Then my water broke. Rachel's mom adopted Beth and then they moved to New York."

"Did you see her at Nationals?" I asked, irrelevantly. But at that moment, it felt necessary.

"No," she admitted. "But I wanted to see them. I really did. I always wondered what my _daughter_ would look like now. I don't mean to be biased but she's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. And it kills me not knowing how she is. I've been suffering Post-partum depression. I miss Beth. I really want to see her. But… things happen for a reason, right? Maybe I'm not ready to become a mother yet, and I'm meant to be a teenager and just grow up. Maybe Shelby really needed to fill the gap she had as Rachel's biological mother by being a mother to someone else; Beth. Maybe I'm not exactly the right person to raise my baby well. I don't know. But I know everything happens for a reason."

I nodded. "One day, when you're ready to become a mother… I know you'd be a good one. I know you'd raise them right." _Talented, angelic, beautiful children. Just like their mother._

"And if I find Beth," Quinn added. "Who knows? My children could meet their half-sister and I would be as proud of Beth as I would be with my children once I actually have a family." She looked at Finn. "I'm sorry for the mess last year has been. I shouldn't have lied or cheated on you. And I really regretted cheating on Sam with you. I'm just trying to move on from things. I promise, I won't ruin your relationship with Rachel. You two are a beautiful couple."

"I still love you, somehow." Finn said, then glancing sideways at me. "But I feel like Jeff loves you more than I could possibly have. You deserve him and he deserves you."

Inappropriately, my mind immediately thought: _Jeffrey Sheldon Sterling, recommended to Lucy Quinn Fabray by 2 out of 3 exes._ Which made me think, what about Puck? Does he approve the same way? I shook the thought away but it still came back to me.

The words came out of my mind sooner than I could think. "You really have to talk to Puck to clear things up. I believe that he really loved you then. I don't know about how he feels about you now, but I think you still have to talk to him about all this."

"Would you go with me?" she asked and both of us nodded.

Finn and I entered the room and Puck asked to have them talk properly by their own. Quinn stayed by the door, uncertainty and fear in her eyes as the boy who practically took advantage of her came close. It all surprised us to hear Puck to be the first one to say "I'm sorry" before he had shut the door, making their conversation more private.

"You really love her, don't you?" Finn asked as I stared into where Quinn would have been standing if the door was open.

"Would you believe me if I said I loved Quinn even when she was still Lucy?"

His confused expression took a better look at me. "How?"

"I knew her that far back," I admitted. "She never knew me. She was just like how she has been this year. You know… the one to be pushing people away because she's afraid that people would hurt her if they came too close. I wanted to stop her crazy diets and workouts and tell her that she was beautiful the way she was. I never got the nerve to. But she's right. Things happen for the better. Otherwise, she would have not learned to let love in no matter how cruel this world is."

Finn nodded and Sam scooched over, guitar in hand. "Is this party about me or her?" he asked.

I shrugged and asked to borrow the guitar. "I'm in trouble."

The boys raised their brows. "What?"

"I'm an addict – "

Leon recognized the song and smiled to himself while I started strumming and singing.

_I'm addicted to this girl  
>She's got my heart tied in a knot<br>And my stomach in a whirl_

_But Even worse  
>I can't stop calling her<br>She's all I want and more  
>I mean damn,<br>What's not to adore?_

The two boys shrugged, agreeing. So did the rest.

_I've been playing too much guitar _

"You can never too much guitar!" Sam said. I nodded and continued.

_I-I've been listening to jazz  
>I've called so many times <em>- "Reverse actually," I spoke.  
><em>I swear she's going mad<br>And that cellular will be the death of us  
>I swear, I swear<em>

_And  
>Ooh, o-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<em>

_I'm running my mouth  
>Just like I got her<br>But I surely don't_

"You're wrong with that part," Finn smirked.

_But she's so  
>Ooh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Rock 'n roll  
>And out of my league<br>Is she out of my league?_

"Let's hope not," the others chorused. It's either they knew the song or they were just saying that.

_I'm in trouble  
>I'm so cliché<br>See that word just wears me out  
>Makes me feel like just another boy<br>To laugh and joke about_

_But even worse  
>I can't stop calling her<br>I love to hear that voice_

"True," they said as I paused.

_And honestly,  
>I'm left with no choice<em>

Just as I was about to strum the next chord, the door creaked open and we all turned. We boys in the room saw Quinn and Puck laughing, as if nothing happened. They gave us the okay sign and continued talking, halting after a few minutes.

"I wish you the best with your relationship with Lauren," Quinn smiled.

Puck smiled back and nodded. "I wish you the same with – what's his name again?"

"Jeff," Quinn giggled. "We're not dating."

"– yet!" Leon added again. _Does he really always have to do that?_ I wondered.

"Whatever, Nardo!" she said, laughing. There were already circles under her eyes but that didn't really matter. She still looked as beautiful as always. _How does she do that?_

"Be more adorable," I sighed. "I dare you." My voice was barely audible and my lips were hard to read, but Quinn still noticed me saying something. When she asked what it was, I shook my head. "So how do you feel now?"

She shrugged. "I just can't explain how… Wait. What time is it?"

We all checked our watches and had different answers but we came to one conclusion. It was past three and the morning and we all had to sleep. Sam had to leave before noon and some of the other boys would have their moms looking for them, or they still had a summer job to attend to when we wake up. Quinn waved goodbye as she flicked the light off and closed our door, sending us into a slumber. _Although we _did_ have to steal each other's pillows…_

Back to the present day. Earth to Jeff, hello!

"Hey," Quinn said, waving her hand in front of my face. "They're all leaving. Are you gonna live here or something?"

My lips formed into a weak smile – I was pretty much tired – and shook my head.

"Well, get up and going." She smiled. "Take care, okay?"

I nodded. "You take care of yourself too," I responded, waving at her.

Before I could even reach the curb, Quinn chased me and grabbed my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, my eyes barely open. I yawned. Taking a quick look at the others who had gone ahead, I looked back at her. "Are you gonna say something or not?"

She opened her mouth, trying to speak, hesitating every time.

"Well?"

"Visit me soon," Quinn said, kissing my cheek like the first day we met. "I'd miss you."

And then just like the first day we met, I froze on spot and tried to walk away though it seems like some invisible force was pulling me back. Apprehensive, I turned back to her and kissed her cheek too. "I'd miss you more," I replied, running away as fast as I can.

I wonder if I'd ever get to tell her more than that next time.

**A/N:**** I really have no clue what I'm doing with my life now. All I knew is that I had to write this chapter. Didn't come out as good but… hope this is enough for you. Time Check: 12:12 AM 7/15/11**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** Didn't get to upload the previous chapter immediately so I'm updating twice today. Random Fact: This is the first chapter I wrote on pen and paper before typing. :D I should probably warn you by now that there's a few sentences in here that might make you have "the thoughts".**

**Disclaimer:**** Even if Glee owns me, I don't own it. The song in this chapter isn't mine either.**

Upon arriving home from the Fabray residence, I staggered to my bed and plopped down. Leon, however, was very awake despite having just 4 hours of sleep. I don't know what he put in his coffee this morning. I was pretty sure it was the same blend as mine. Did he put extra sugar? Was he taking caffeine pills with the coffee? He sure seemed pretty hyper. Teach me, Leon. Teach me.

The first thing Leon did when we arrived was to get into the bathroom, shower as quickly as he could and running back out to the living room to watch TV and play video games.

On the other hand, I'm just lying here feeling drowsy. I always looked like I had eyebags, and I didn't want to know what I look like now. I let my eyelids win over me and I fell asleep. I'm not the one to dream every time, but if my dreams were like the one I had, I won't mind having these images in my mind every night. Except for the last part. My dream didn't really have a story. Just flashes of Quinn's face. Her smile… her eyes... her everything. I didn't want to wake up. That is, again, except for the last part.

"Jeffie?" Quinn said in my dream, with the pretty face girls make if they need something.

"What is it, Quinnie?" I asked, though I didn't sound as half as sweet as her. I don't know why, but I sounded so _scared_ in my dream.

This was the point that the dream kind of hurt. Let me take that back. This was the part that really hurt. The last part. "I…" she stuttered in my dream. "I hate this feeling. I know this. Like… I need you. The way I felt I needed Sam, or how I needed Finn to feel powerful. But I need you, because I really do. But… I just really hate feeling like this, Jeff. I know you'd be there for me… But what if we – what if we won't last? I," she exhaled. "I just can't imagine. I love what I'm feeling right now, when I'm with you – but I don't want to feel too _dependent_." She paused and sniffed. "Maybe we should have time apart."

"Time apart?" I repeated, choking on my words.

My dream – or was it a nightmare? – ended quickly and I sat up from where I had been lying down. I was panting and sweating. But more than that, my throat was hoarse and I felt my heart sink even if it was beating as fast as it could. I couldn't believe how much I could hurt just because of that. What more if we ever split once we're actually together? I tried to calm myself down, knowing that it was just a dream. But what if… what if she really thought, really felt that way? I shook the thought away and headed for the shower. _It's just a dream, Jeff. _I reminded myself as the lukewarm water fell heavily on my back. Running my hand through my damp hair, I repeated the words "just a dream" in a breath. I blew gently against the water dripping down my face. _Breathe, Jeff._

Once I got dressed, I decided to head to the kitchen but there was nothing in there that I could classify as a snack, but I don't really think my stomach could handle anything solid right now. When I checked my watch, it was already 2 in the afternoon. _Wow. My dream was so short. _I slept for almost five and a half hours. I grabbed my wallet and stepped out of the house, shouting "I'd be back" to no one in particular. It was a surprise Leon didn't notice me leave though.

"Darn it. I left my keys," I muttered to myself, shaking my fist. I exhaled. "Maybe I could walk." The convenience store wasn't far anyways. That was nice. A walk. I should walk that dream off. And then I'd buy snacks once my stomach could actually hold something in it. Then maybe I'd eat them on the way home. _Perfect_.

For once, I took time to watch each of the houses as I passed by. How long has it been since I walked around this neighborhood? _Maybe I should have brought my bicycle. I haven't used it in years. Do I even remember how?_ But walking gave me a clearer sight of things and time to appreciate the view. "You'd see more if you walk," I whispered to myself, remembering a quotation I've read somewhere once.

As I passed, I greeted and waved to people on the way. Just the people I knew. Or the ones I _used to_ know, a least. The old women in the neighborhood praised how "beautifully" I physically matured, and how much I was blessed during puberty. It was flattering; although it was creepy considering that they were several decades older. I winced by the time I passed another elderly woman who complimented me again.

When I passed more people my age, I realized how I didn't really know many people in Lima, despite living here for the past 3 years. Or at least for the summers and holidays. Where have I been? Dalton. Every friend I had in Dalton were either Warblers or my classmates. Most of them lived in other towns around Westerville – the city where the school was located. And like most students, a lot of my friends boarded. Nick went home every day, but he lived in the next town. I used to board, but I started missing home. And to tell you frankly, I missed how my parents used to drive me to school. Luckily, my dad's office is now in Westerville and I have a good excuse to go home every day. They've thought of moving there, but Leon refused and begged like a puppy for us to stay in Lima. The only Dalton students I knew that lived here in Lima were Kurt and Blaine, though Blaine lived in the other end of the town. Most of my weekends were spent studying, doing homework and projects. My phone was only used for important things, like school and my parents. That changed this summer, of course. With Quinn. _Quinn,_ I sighed. To think of it, do I even have a social life?

The cold air of the convenience store enveloped me as I stepped in. It was a relief from all the heat. It really did feel like summer. It was too hot outside, but I guessed they might kick me out if I stay too long in here. Standing at the entrance, I realized that the walk earlier reminded me how much I missed how the sun felt on my skin. It was like a good kind of sting. Not knowing where to go, I went through every aisle and back, just to get my mind off things. The people who worked here didn't care if I endlessly wandered through their workplace. And that was perfect for me.

Around ten turns later, I sat in the space between two refrigerators that held all kinds of drinks. The two refrigerators had a column between them, explaining the gap that was wide enough for me to fit in. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them. Nothing changed. Then, I recalled the time I sat here years ago.

I felt alone that day. It was my first day in Dalton and I really didn't know anyone, so without anyone knowing, I took the bus home, sneaked into my room, changed into normal clothes and went here. My mom found me here that day when she was buying something, though I couldn't recall what. She convinced me to return to Westerville, to go back to Dalton and board there. Mom explained how expensive it would be to take the bus or drive me to school every day. I sighed in defeat and conformed.

When she asked why I didn't want to stay, I told her that it was because I didn't know anyone; therefore I didn't have any friends. Not that I ever had any beforehand. Mom, knowing Mrs. Anderson, introduced me to her son which was Blaine, of course.

We became friends quickly, finding many common interests. And he was the first one I ever opened up my bullying backstory to, the second one being Nick. I looked up to him, his talent, and how well-mannered he was. When I found out he was gay, there was a little gap. You know my beliefs. My hypocritical beliefs. I really wished I didn't freak out like that, knowing that others accepted him as lovingly. I asked myself, _whatever happened to 'Love thy neighbor as you love thyself'?_ Even if he was gay, he really did look and act straight, his actions far more socially acceptable than others'. I got over that a while later, apologizing to him as many times as I could even if he had already accepted the first. Our friendship got fixed and we started hanging out again.

I remembered how Blaine would laugh at me every time I audition for a solo. "It's funny how you try," he said. I didn't take that personally. We're at that level of friendship that we can insult each other without being hurt. Nick and I auditioned, whenever given the chance. As always, no one could beat Blaine for the spot as the lead soloist. Well, the only soloist. I always told myself that I'd get that solo someday.

Recalling the look on his face when Kurt said he felt as if we were Blaine and the Pips instead of the Dalton Academy Warblers pained me and I tried not to confront the countertenor. It was true, everyone else at our school felt that way. It's just that no one had the nerve to say it to Blaine's face for the past three years. Of course it hit Blaine, which was why he proposed a duet with Kurt. I secretly wanted that spot as his partner, just to get a solo. Later, he revealed his personal intentions with the duet, even if it cost us Regionals. They won each other out of it. For them, it was better than a shiny trophy and a trip to New York. After all, we were all in the right tax bracket to travel there if we had time.

To myself, I laughed softly at the memories. Then I hear a voice that I have only heard last night.

"Hey, kid-from-Dalton-whose-name-I-can't-remember-right-now! What are you doing there?" The boy with the Mohawk reached out his hand to help me up. "What are you on?"

"Jeff," I corrected. "My name's Jeff. Nothing. I'm not on anything. I'm just… I just want to take my mind off things."

"What things?" he asked, opening the bottle of Coke he just took from the refrigerator. His head turned from left to right, making sure no one was watching.

"Aren't you supposed to pay for that?" I asked as he took a sip.

Puck hushed me. "I could get you one if you want."

"No, thanks." I refused.

"Now, what things?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Just a stupid dream. It's nothing much." _No big deal. Just something that was a little too much to handle._ And I thought after all these years of bullying… I thought it would be easy for me to handle emotional pain. I guess I'm mistaken.

He took a sip of his drink and leaned on a shelf. "Doesn't seem like it." The boy sighed. "If it's Quinn then… she does those things to people. She's the girl that you would want so much that it just hurt. The girl's got a fiery tongue, even in the dreams we keep getting because of her. She's trying to change. Last night she told me that she was looking for someone who'd respect her. And her crazy principles. That could have been me," he paused, "But I figured that it's you now. She feels like it's gonna be you."

Well, seems like I'm recommended by all three exes now. Great. The last thing Puck said made me smile.

"Maybe she doesn't have a type… though she usually dates football players. You're an exception. You play anything?"

I shook my head. "That's if you excluded musical instruments," I blurted.

"Guitar?" he chuckled.

"Acoustic and bass. And I also play the keyboard…" I trailed off.

He nodded and continued. "I guess you're the one she's want to marry. You're good-looking, smart, rich, good, talented… your moms know each other…" he paused. "Good for her reputation," he muttered. "And then you'd have beautiful children with a secure future. Something I couldn't provide," Puck sighed.

I didn't respond. I didn't know how. The boy, who was just an inch shorter than me even if he was bigger in physique, looked at me with his intimidating eyes which were softened by the small smile playing with on his lips. "I really loved her. So take of her, okay?"

Without hesitating, I nodded.

Puck patted my shoulder twice and said, "You should come with me."

"Where are we going?" I decided to ask a few blocks later.

Puck's grip on my upper arm was tight as we entered an alley. He hushed me, looking out for people that might see us. I was getting a bad feeling about this, especially now that this kid's wearing a hododie over a wife beater in the middle of the summer heat. And I've heard of the boy's history. Been warned of him many times. He didn't seem that bad, but I wanted to leave. I tried not to make it obvious but I was relieved when he pulled a guitar case out of the back of the closed dumpster, handing it to me. I opened the case and found a decent guitar inside. I started plucking at it to see if it was in tune.

"Why do you have two guitars behind a dumpster in a remote alley?" I asked, tuning the one I was holding.

The other boy strummed on the one he was holding and passed it to me. "Here, have this one."

We switched and he started tuning the one that was now his. I repeated my question, though I made it shorter.

"This one isn't mine," he said tapping the one I was playing. "I just found it on the street. The one I'm tuning isn't mine either. My guitar's back at home."

I tried to question him for just taking guitars he finds on the street, but I decided to shut up. _You don't question a person like Puck,_ I told myself.

"Now I'm gonna teach you how to play a song, if that's okay."

"Why? What song?"

He didn't mind me and focused on the guitar. "Just watch and listen. Maybe you could play along," he said, bumping his fist gently against my shoulder. Puck started playing and I followed the chords and strumming. "See, you're catching up." He stopped and finally told me his purpose. "Tonight at 6, we're going to perform this at Quinn's house."

I nodded and Puck started going through the verse. No doubt, the song was just right for what we're trying to help her do.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked Puck as he started climbing up the tree.

He nodded, bending over from the roof near Quinn's bedroom window. "Pass the guitar," he said.

I tossed it as gently as I could. "The girl might be busy..."

"Don't be a sissy, Jeff. Man it sounds wrong talking to someone with their first name."

"My last name's Sterling, if that helps," I said, passing over the other guitar.

"Okay then, Sterling. Get your ass up here."

I blinked and grabbed onto his arm. "Okay…"

In no time, both of us were up the roof.

"Do you often serenade girls this way?" I asked while he was peeking at her window.

"No, but I serenade girls at every chance. Every time I feel like it." He bit his lip. "Don't think of this as me serenading her. Think of it as… you know, we're dedicating the song to her."

I shrugged, "Do you always know which song to choose?"

Puck shook his head, "Offended Lauren once with Fat Bottomed Girls. So I wrote her a song to make up for it."

"What was it called?"

"Big Ass…"

My brows scrunched.

"Big Ass Heart," he completed. "She's here," he whispered. "Got the note I made you write her?"

I nodded and passed the note which I folded into a heart. He looked at me weirdly and I just shrugged, "Learned that from the internet."

Puck pushed the note into the small opening of Quinn's bedroom window and tapped on it at various speeds.

"Morse code?" I asked.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, actually."

When the note was out of sight, we knew that she was about to read it. I heard the crumpling, unfolding of the paper and we hid on both sides of the window. We were trying hard not to slip on any of the roof tiles. That would just be messed up.

I heard Quinn wonder what it was and she read the note out loud.

"Dear Quinn," she began. "We're happy now that you're making progress, now that you're learning to accept your past, forgive others and understand what you're feeling about others. Last night must have been hard for you. But you were strong enough to say everything and talk to others about it. You're finally learning to let love in. There's something we'd like to tell you, though. We love the way you're changing, but we think that it's time that you prove to us that you could change without others helping you. We know you; you're strong enough, brave enough to do that. Tell us you could move on without waiting on us to help." She paused. In the past few sentences, she sounded so happy that it was as if she was about to cry. "Look out your window," she whispered the last line and obeyed.

"We see you've read the note," I whispered as she came into view.

"Jeff? We?" she was confused.

"Jeff and I had been practicing this song for you," Puck smiled.

"Puck," Quinn half-whispered, smiling at our awkward collaboration. She was probably wondering: Why them? We were an odd pair and we didn't look like the ones to be singing duets together. But he didn't look like the one to sing with the boy in the wheelchair, Artie – I think that was his name, either. So this wasn't too weird.

The tough-looking boy poked my rib with his elbow and we picked up our guitars. "Listen," I told her.

Quinn watched as our fingers moved across the frets. The look on her face told me that she wasn't familiar with the song. This put a grin on Puck's face as he started singing.

_Little change of the heart, little light in the dark__  
><em>_Little hope that you just might find your way up out of here_

The song wasn't in my natural key, but I tried singing anyways as I took the next two lines.

_'Cause you've been hiding for days, wasted and wasting away__  
><em>_But I got a little hope, today you'll face your fears_

Puck and I continued together.

_Yeah, I know it's not easy__  
><em>_I know that it's hard, follow the lights to the city___

_Get up and go, take a chance and be strong__  
><em>_Or you could spend your whole life holding on__  
><em>_Don't look back, just go, take a breath, move along__  
><em>_Or you could spend your whole life holding on__  
><em>_You could spend your whole life holding on_

It was at this part that we saw Quinn smiling, yet tears were in her eyes. I reached out to wipe her tears, momentarily refraining from strumming. "Don't cry," I mouthed as Puck sang the next two lines, putting emphasis on the words "I believe in you". We did.__

_Believe the tunnel can end, believe your body can mend__  
><em>_Yeah, I know you can make it through 'cause I believe in you_

The next lines I sang were appropriate for what I really wanted to tell her. I can't help but smile as I sang.

_So let's go put up a fight, let's go make everything alright__  
><em>_Go on and take a shot, go give it all you got___

_Oh, yeah, I know it's not easy__  
><em>_I know that it's hard, no, it's not always pretty_

_Get up and go, take a chance and be strong__  
><em>_Or you could spend your whole life holding on__  
><em>_Don't look back, just go, take a breath, move along__  
><em>_Or you could spend your whole life holding on__  
><em>_You could spend your whole life holding on___

"Listen," Puck and I whispered as we continued. "Really listen," I said.

_Don't wanna wake up to the telephone ring__  
><em>_Are you sitting down? I need to tell you something__  
><em>_Enough is enough, you can stop waiting to breathe__  
><em>_And don't wait up for me_

Quinn squinted her eyes in wonder, understanding only a while later. She wasn't supposed to wait on us forever if she wanted to get a move on. She nodded and wiped the corner of her eyes. With her hand under her jaw, she continued to listen and, familiarizing the lyrics, began singing along.

_Get up and go, take a chance and be strong__  
><em>_You could spend your whole life holding on__  
><em>_And don't look back, just go, take a breath, move along__  
><em>_You could spend your whole life holding on___

_Get up and go, take a chance and be strong__  
><em>_Or you could spend your whole life holding on__  
><em>_But don't look back, just go, take a breath, move along__  
><em>_Or you could spend your whole life holding on__  
><em>_You could spend your whole life holding on___

_Don't spend your whole life holding on, yeah_

"I won't," she said, smiling. Quinn reached out to hug both of us from inside her bedroom. It was awkward. Her window wasn't wide enough to reach our shoulders. She laughed and invited us to get in. I hesitated, Puck did too. "Come on," she said, pulling me in.

_Why me?_ I wondered. Her face bumped into my chest and we laughed. Puck successfully got in after a few tried and Quinn pulled us into a hug. I kissed the top of her head during the embrace, and I just didn't want to let her go. The other boy, pulling away ahead of me, patted my back and looked at her.

Now that Puck wasn't in the way, Quinn wrapped both arms around me and whispered, "We're gonna make everything alright."

I kissed the top of her head again. "Sure we are."

**A/N:**** That was awkward. But I think I did well. Especially that I wrote most of it at school. XD REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **Couldn't update the past days because I had to do my project. Gonna try to make up with this chapter. :]**

**Disclaimer:**** Is this even necessary? Glee ain't mine.**

It's Sunday again. This is the second time this year that I'd be in church except for the masses at school. After all, Dalton _is_ a Catholic school. The main reason they enrolled me in Dalton isn't because it's some kind of family legacy, or that they just wanted me to study in a private school. They were actually concerned about my spiritual life. Yep, you read that right. They think that I've been neglecting my relationship with God since I'm too busy with school and my crazy hobbies.

So from studying in a public school my entire life, they suddenly transfer me to a private school. It took a while adjusting to everything. The uniforms, the rules, the lessons that all seem to be college-level, the crazy strict teachers… It's funny how they're strict yet they just let the Warblers burst into song. They seem to enjoy our performances, just not during their class: especially Professor Roberts' class.

That man hated any kind of noise. You're lucky if he doesn't notice you tapping your pen against your desk. Otherwise, he'd take it and break it in half. And I'm serious. Just because he's 52 and single doesn't mean he could do that to us, right? I don't know why he's still looking for a wife at that age. Seriously, old guy?

"Quinn's over there," Leon tapped my shoulder, pointing the area with his lips. "Just so you know."

I glanced at where he pointed then back at him. "Quinn's not there."

"Made you look," he laughed quietly to himself.

"It's because I'm here," Quinn said from behind.

I turned around immediately. "Oh," I blushed. "Hey."

"Are you blushing?" she asked. Yep, I was that obvious.

I shook my head and told her that it was the light passing through the stained glass. We both looked up. There really was a stained glass window with mostly red on it. I hissed a "yes" in relief.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…" I denied. "Why aren't you up there with the other choir members?" I asked, changing the topic.

Quinn shrugged, "Totally forgot practice yesterday. Now they won't let me join in for this mass. And you, you forgot to remind me. Remember the other day when you promised to come? Now we both forgot."

Facepalm. "Sorry, Quinn. You know, I bumped into Puck and…"

She nodded, understanding. The girl giggled to herself, remembering our little serenade last night.

Puck and I left right after she was done hugging me when we heard Mrs. Fabray's voice coming from outside. I wouldn't know how she'd react when she'd see us there: The boy that knocked up her little girl and her best friend's son alone in the room with her treasured daughter. To other people, it might have been alarming and there are dozens of possibilities why we might be there. For a mother, she only had two to consider. The first one was just hanging out, but she considered the second one more now that it already happened before. But of course, she would know that her perfect child won't let that happen again. We just had to leave before it causes her any trouble. And did we mention getting chased by a huge dog on the way home? One of Quinn's neighbors forgot to put their dog on a leash and it ran out of their house. And when I say huge, I really mean huge. The dog stopped chasing us when we changed directions, heading to our respective homes.

"Mass is starting," Quinn's mom whispered.

We both nodded and turned our attention to the altar.

Leon waved an accusing finger at me and said, "You made her forget practice. Bad friend."

I hushed my brother and rolled my eyes.

When mass was over, we started walking towards the exit. It was a long way through since it was a big church and we sat on the front rows.

"So when are we getting out of here?" Leon groaned.

"Aren't you used to this already?" I asked, taking small steps. I actually reconsidered Leon's question.

"But Vince is waiting for me to get online so we could have the duel already!"

"Who's Vince?" I sighed. I really don't know anyone here in Lima.

My brother gasped. "You don't know Vince?" He paused. "Oh right, you go to _Dalton_."

I turned to him, "Are you insulting my school?"

"No," he replied. "I'm insulting _you_. That's a huge difference."

"I'm actually not going to hurt you right now."

"Because we're in church?"

"Exactly."

"So are you gonna hurt me when we get home?"

I shook my head.

"Why? You scared, Dalton boy?"

"No, I am not scared. And stop calling me Dalton boy, Nardo. It's been three years and it's getting old."

"And you're just _so proud_ of your school and your choir. You didn't even win Regionals _and_ you tied Sectionals. McKinley rules!"

"Okay now you're insulting my school and us Warblers," I exhaled. "You're not even part of the New Directions to brag about placing twelfth at Nationals." Turning to Quinn, I mouthed "no offense".

She nodded and smiled.

"But I will be part of ND and it's my school's glee club. I still have the bragging rights." And when I thought he would shut up, he continued, "And that's another thing, the choir name! Warblers. You're all Tweety Birds.''

"Whatever, Nardo. Whatever."

Quinn mocked being hurt, "That's my catch phrase! How unoriginal, Sterling!"

"Sorry, Quinnie." I whispered.

"And you're only allowed to call me that in private," she said, turning away with her arms crossed.

I touched her and she shook my hand off. _Wow that girl's strong. Must be the cheerleading._ "Oh come on, I'm sorry. You could call me Jeffie every day if you want to."

She turned back at me and smiled, "Apology accepted, _Jeffie_."

Leon snickered. "Hey Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you guys place in the top ten again?"

She sighed. "Finchel."

"Finchel?" I repeated.

"Finn and Rachel. They kissed in front of the entire audience after their duet. You could've just seen everyone's faces when they did." Quinn was laughing. I smiled myself, knowing that she's over the breakup and the Rachel of it all.

"Too much PDA," Leon said. "Emphasis on the P – that was way too public!"

A woman hushed him and he looked down, embarrassed. I patted his back twice.

"You two are an adorable pair of siblings," Quinn remarked. "You fight, but then you're that close and caring about each other. Even about the smallest things. It's cute. You remind me of my sister and I. Before she moved." Quinn sighed and I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered "that's okay". "I miss her," she sighed.

"I wonder if Leonardo here would miss me if I leave for college," I said, glaring at him. That was the first time I've ever said his entire first name in such a long time. Gosh that sounded so wrong.

I usually call him Leon and most recently, Nardo, but I don't recall calling him Leonardo except when he insisted on being called that years ago. And at that time he was 7 years old obsessed with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. How long has that been? He's 16 now so… Wow. It's been 9 years. Just one year short of a decade. Now I feel old. How old am I gonna be this September? Eighteen. An… adult. Wow.

"Finally, we're at the end of the tunnel!" Leon almost shouted, stretching dramatically few feet away from the arch. He apologized to a man he almost hit with his long arms and grinned.

Quinn turned to me and smiled. "I guess we part ways here. See you around." She gave us a little wave and walked aside her mother with her hands on her back. She always did that, and she almost skips when she walks. I find it adorable when she does that every time. And did I mention about how cute I think it is if she's shy, her head down and her feet pointing inwards? It's like I just want to pinch her cheeks or pull her chin up, tell her not to and maybe kiss her. Wait, did I just say I wanted to kiss her?

Biting my lip, I admitted to myself in a whisper: "I do." _When she's ready,_ I added mentally. I don't want to force her or anything. _No pressure. _Just like I promised her the other day.

"Practicing your wedding, Jeff?" Leon said, stifling his laughter.

I mocked him and glared. "No." _But that would be a nice idea…_

"Yeah, like that would ever happen…" he trailed off. "Hey, can I borrow a dollar?" he asked upon reaching our car.

Instead of asking him what it was for, I just sighed and reached for my back pocket. Whatever it was, he was going to pay me back anyways. _Wait._ My wallet. Where is it?

"What are you feeling your butt around for?"

"It's missing," I whispered. My lips formed into a straight line. Darn it.

"What's missing?"

"My wallet, you –", I exhaled. I wasn't allowed to cuss in front of my parents. Not even the word _stupid _or _idiot _could be excused in our household. I know it's kind of weird, but my parents are like that. Them and their crazy rules.

"What? You were playing with it in the pews earlier!"

"What's wrong, Jeffie?" mom asked, noticing the look on my face.

"His wallet," Leon answered in a tone that implied that he didn't really care. That's it. I'm not going to lend him any money later.

Dad sighed, "That's because you're so careless, Jeffrey. Hurry and look for it, we're going home in ten minutes."

When my parents call me Jeffrey, I know they're getting pissed. I immediately ran back into the church. I slapped myself and slowed down when I reached the entrance. The church was empty and I was alone. It gave me this creepy feeling, but I reminded myself that movies are just movies. I looked around if I could find the reflection of light on the small metal part of my wallet. It was too small to see from a distance, so I looked down, tracing my steps from the entrance of the church to the pew where my family and I sat earlier. Few rows from the pew where we sat, I heard the piano playing. _What?_ I swear I was alone. This is creepy. I started whispering prayers and when I reached the end of the pew I was approaching, the piano stopped playing suddenly. _It works!_

"Jeff?"

I almost shouted and turned to the direction from where I heard the voice. My eyes were wide open and my heart was beating quite fast. When I saw who called me, the person who had been playing the piano earlier, I calmed down. "Quinn! You scared me."

She laughed. "Obviously."

I smiled and slapped my wrist for two reasons. One, I was scared because I thought some kind of ghost was playing the piano though it turned out to be Quinn. Two, the song 'Obviously' by McFly started playing in my mind. _'Cause obviously, she's out of my league. I'm wasting my time, she will never be mine and I know I never will be good enough for her._ Who's out of my league? Quinn? The song I played the other night came on in my mind again. _Is she out of my league? Let's hope not. _Okay, I should stop having these songs playing in my head.

"This is your wallet, right?" she said, holding out the leather wallet my grandfather handed me down years ago before he passed away.

Quinn started walking towards the middle of the building; she had been on the other side. I met her there and took the wallet, my fingers touching her knuckles for a while. I've held her hand before, squeezed it and held it for long periods of time even. But every time we touch, there's still this little electric shock that runs up my arm. I let the tips of my fingers linger on hers before I pulled the wallet, and my hand, away.

"Thanks," I whispered, smiling.

"I went back for my handkerchief and I found it right where you were sitting," she explained. "You have pretty interesting pictures in there. It's like you're a dad or something." Quinn smiled.

I shrugged. "Some of them are my grandpa's. I didn't remove them. They might mean a lot to him."

"Some kind of family heirloom, eh?"

I nodded, looking down at her. It was a little uncomfortable being this close to her even if we've hugged. Quinn was wearing heels and I was hunching my back a little, so her nose was touching mine. Just when I was about to step back, she put her hand on the back of my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked, lips trembling.

She tiptoed and whispered in my ear, "Remember when you said you wanted your first kiss to be in front of the altar?"

Ignoring the goose bumps at the back of my neck, I nodded. "W-what about it?"

Quinn pulled her head away and glanced to her right, "That's an altar."

"It is… Where is this going?" I definitely knew where this was going. Right that moment, the fact that my family was waiting for me in the parking lot was pushed into the back of my mind.

She pressed her forehead against the bridge of my nose.

If I spoke, my lips would meet hers. If she spoke, it would still happen otherwise. If I left, she'd get hurt. _Man this is so hard._ With all the confidence I could muster, I tilted my head to the side. Quinn smiled. As the distance between our lips became smaller at every second, I started to wonder when I was going to wake up. This is just a dream, right? When I wake up, I'd be at my bed, I'd get up and get ready for church and none of this would happen. To make sure, I pinched myself with my free hand since the other one was on Quinn's cheek. _Yep, I'm awake._ I closed my eyes when she pulled me in by the collar, probably protesting that this was taking too long. Was it? Or is the world just slowing down?

Before I knew it, I was having my first kiss. Jeff S. Sterling – never been kissed, until today. And just as he requested, in front of the altar. I have no idea what I'm doing and I was trying to be as gentle as I can, as if the girl I'm holding is a fragile piece of art. I was afraid that she'd vanish if I open my eyes. I was afraid that when I open my eyes, this is really just a dream. My fears were pushed away when she kissed me just a little harder, and we pulled away.

"Umm…" I said, out of breath. I was probably red now. And sweating. This is embarrassing. "Wow."

Quinn let go of me and looked down. Shy Quinn all over again. "I really shouldn't have done that." She tried stepping away but I grabbed her arm.

"N-no. Quinn. It's… it's okay. I just… I…"

She looked at me intently, but it was like she was dying to look away.

"I've already told you that I've never been kissed before and…" I paused. What was there to say? "It was perfect."

The girl blushed. "It's been a long time since I've been kissed like that." She bit her lower lip. "I don't really remember if I've been kissed like that. It was just like you said." Looking away, she finished. "Perfect."

My phone vibrated, it was a text from Leon. I exhaled as I read the message quietly. "10 minutes over. Looks like somebody's got to find another way home." The next message came quick. "Just kidding, you still have 2 minutes to go."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I told Quinn that I had to go. "See you soon. I'd miss you."

"Jeff?" she said when I turned around.

"Yes?" I responded, still facing the exit.

"If you're ready," she paused. "Then I'm ready."

I took one last look at her and smiled, "Well then… I'm ready."

Quinn's smile grew wider as she looked down, hiding the redness in her cheeks. Gosh, the way her hair falls in her face. And she's pointing her feet inward. Can I kiss her again?

Running down the aisle as fast as I could, I hissed "yes" in various tones.

"JEFFREY SHELDON STERLING," Quinn shouted as I reached the last pew near the exit. "I AM _RIDICULOUSLY_ IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY," I shouted back as I stopped running. "I AM _STILL_ RIDICULOUSLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"There, I just told God that I'm in love with you," she shouted though it wasn't as loud as the first.

"I say the same," I replied in the same volume, running out the building.

Well that was an untraditional way to tell someone you loved them.

_Wait. Lucy Quinn Fabray loves me back!_

I swear I did a backflip and maybe a somersault or two on the way to our car. "OH YEAH!" I sang, remembering our performance of Misery. Well I certainly am _not_ a miserable person right now.

**A/N:**** I feel so fluffy that it's not even funny anymore. Did you guys like this chapter? :] REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** Yey! I'm writing again. School was terrible the past few weeks so writing makes me feel much better. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. ****Except Leon since he's an OC****… XD**

Did last Sunday really happen? I was probably dreaming. Yeah, that was just a dream. Or maybe it's true. Leon told me that I looked like I finished first place in a triathlon. Sweaty, out of breath and extremely happy. He said it might be the running. I was too happy to even speak.

"Yep, it's the running," he had concluded before dad drove off.

But if that was a dream, though I really hope it wasn't, then so be it. I don't dream often, but I know that when I do – I dream about her. No one else but her. My little plans for our future and even my worst fears for what's ahead, all put together in a creative story in my head when I fall asleep. You may wonder, 'Plans? What plans? You aren't even together yet!' but I do have plans.

I do have plans to kiss her in the rain under a dim streetlight. I do have plans to take her out to dinner and a movie. I do have plans to lie down on the grass with her the entire day and just talk about the silliest things. I do have plans to sweep her off her feet. I do have plans to sing her love songs at every chance at I get. I do have plans to cook for her and be her servant for as long as she wants. I do have plans to go with her wherever she asks me to. I do have plans on moving in with her someday if we ever last. I do have plans to propose to her when we finally have stable careers. I do have plans to have kids that we would raise right, rich in values, morals and the arts. I do have plans to grow old with her. I really do. But do I have plans to put those into action? Yes, I do.

Does she have the same plans? I don't know.

She's my dream. I didn't ever hope to meet her or become her friend. I didn't expect that we'd be close and that she'd trust me enough to tell me about her secrets. I didn't expect someone as perfect as Lucy Quinn Fabray to fall in love with me. But I guess it happened.

My phone vibrated and I reached out for it. A message from… just as you guessed it.

**Fr: Quinn**

_Uh, hi. I really don't know what to say because of last Sunday…_

**To: Quinn**

_Hey. :) Um… me neither._

What _do_ I say? I sighed as I waited for her reply. So that really _did_ happen? Woah. It really did happen. It actually happened. We _did_ kiss. We _did_ confess our feelings. I looked at my watch and saw that it's been a little over five minutes since her last text. Am I really this desperate for a reply? Probably. We haven't texted each other for days. You might be expecting that from now that we'd be all lovey dovey and cuddling with all this cute conversations, but we aren't. We're speechless and dumbfounded with what we find out about each other.

**Fr: Quinn**

_Sorry for the late reply. Gosh, what do I say?_

**To: Quinn**

_It's okay. Maybe we're just surprised by things a little too much._

**Fr: Quinn**

_Maybe._

While I was trying to figure out what to reply to that single word message, my phone vibrated again.

**Fr: Quinn**

_I really missed you, Jeffie._

I smiled and read the text over again, almost forgetting to reply.

**To: Quinn**

_I missed you too, Quinnie. Maybe even more than you miss me._

**Fr: Quinn**

_Aw… Jeffie! :) …um, so what are your plans for today?_

**To: Quinn**

_:) Nothing, as usual. You?_

**Fr: Quinn**

_Same. It's sooo boring here. And mom's busy so we can't really bond._

**To: Quinn**

_There are five people in this household but it's like we don't talk to each other._

**Fr: Quinn**

_Why? How about Leon? Your family seems close and fun._

**To: Quinn**

_On the outside. In here we're just… Everybody's busy with their own business._

**Fr: Quinn**

_I see… I think you don't want to talk about it._

**To: Quinn**

_No, it's fine. Really. It's nothing serious. We still talk regularly, but not often._

**Fr: Quinn**

_Please rephrase._

**To: Quinn**

_That was confusing, wasn't it? What I meant to say is we talk every meal time or when all of us are in the same room, but that doesn't happen a lot in a day._

**Fr: Quinn**

_Ohh… Okay. I understand now. :)_

**To: Quinn**

_Sometimes I wished the four of us talked more. But we've kind of grown used to it._

**Fr: Quinn**

_You're lucky that your family is complete._

**To: Quinn**

_I know. Not talking often is better than not being under the same roof at all. What happened with your family? If you don't mind me asking. I mean it's okay if you don't. You don't have to tell me._

**Fr: Quinn**

_I haven't told you yet?_

**To: Quinn**

_I believe not. Nvm. Forget I asked._

**Fr: Quinn**

_No, it's okay. I'd love to talk about this after such a long time that I've kind of forgotten it._

**To: Quinn**

_I think it's better if we talk about this in person. Somewhere secluded. Not here on the phone._

**Fr: Quinn**

_Sure. You could come to my house._

Her house? At first I hesitated, but I decided to agree. There's only one other person in her house, her mom, and she was busy. And then I could listen to her without any interruptions. Mrs. Fabray didn't seem like the one to interrupt. She was, in terms of personality, just like her daughter. And vice versa.

I texted Quinn that I was just about to leave the house.

"Mom," I said, running down the stairs with my guitar case on my back.

"Yes, Jeff?" she responded. "Where are you going now?"

I paused at the bottom of the steps.

"Let me guess. Quinn's place?"

I nodded. My mom knows me really well now.

"Take care," she smiled, "and say hi to Judy for me, okay?"

"Sure, mom," I answered, kissing her cheek. It took me a while to remember that Judy was the name of Quinn's mom but I didn't make my cluelessness too obvious.

Wait a second. When was the last time I kissed my mom's cheek before that? As far as I could remember, it was Quinn that I last kissed on the cheek a week ago. I slapped my wrist as I stepped out into our front steps. I am such a bad son. Was I really neglecting my family for a girl? _No, I'm not. I'd learn to balance them out and it won't be a huge problem._ Mom, dad and Leon are more important than Quinn. They'd always be.

In my head, I play a little scene where Quinn asks me if which is more important for me. Her or my family. I would say that my family would always be more important than anything or anyone else, except God. He's always number one. She'd smile and compliment on how I got my priorities set, but she'd look away and be a little upset because I chose them. I would pause for a moment and take her hand, telling her to look at me. Then maybe she'd look back, maybe she won't. Whatever way she responds, I'd ask her, "Are you upset? Why? Aren't you confident that someday, you'd be part of my family, _our_ family too?" After that I'd tell her for the nth time that I love her. She'd smile and respond. Maybe we'd kiss – again.

But that's all in my head. One of the thousands of scenes I make up that may or may not happen. People have told me that I would make a great writer with my 'way with words', 'vast imagination' and 'genius mind' but those were teachers and the random kids who get hold of my drabbles in English class. I would steal the paper away from them and hide them somewhere only I could find.

Other people, like my dad, say that I could be a lawyer since I have the traits listed above, though they replace 'vast imagination' with either 'quick tongue' or 'logical thinking'.

Not that I would protest but I just don't like people planning my future out for me, or expecting me to be someone I'm not and don't want to be. The funny thing is, I don't know what I want. I really don't.

"Jeff," Mrs. Fabray smiled as she opened the door. The woman looked busy. Very busy.

"Good morning, Mrs. Fabray," I smiled back.

She laughed softly, but I swore I saw a hint of pain in her eyes. "Please, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Judy?"

"I felt like it's more appropriate, ma'am. I'm just trying to be respectful." I paused. Did I really just call her ma'am?

"Well, then. Quinn's upstairs. I'd be down here if you need me."

"Have a nice day Mrs. – " she rose her brow. "– ma'am."

She nodded and gestured towards the interior of the house, welcoming me in.

Wow it's so awkward calling the mother of the girl you're in love with "ma'am".

"Come in," Quinn said before I could even knock on the door. It must be my footsteps. People have complained a lot of times about them in the past. Some of them thank me, so they'd know when I was going to barge in. That was when I still boarded in Dalton. The relief in their faces when I walk in really made you wonder what they were doing before that, but I didn't want to know. TMI, anyone?

"My footsteps really are loud, aren't they?"

The girl nodded, flipping the page of the book she was reading.

"You really are a bookworm," I remarked. There were at least six other books on her huge bed. "How many have you read today? Books." I added unnecessarily. Darn I'm so awkward.

She giggled, "I don't know what else I'd be reading. I'm on my second one, actually."

"I didn't really have to say _books_…"

"Exactly," she smiled and looked up at me. Just how I miss her face and her voice, I cannot tell. How do you measure that? "What's with the ear to ear grin?" Quinn asked, patting the spot right beside her.

Removing the guitar case from my lap and putting it beside her bed, I sat there and shrugged. So this is what it feels to be right beside her again? Wow.

"I know there's something."

"I just missed you so much. And now I'm right beside you again. For what reason would I not be happy?"

"Well you did say that you don't talk to your family much anymore…" she paused and exhaled.

"What are you thinking about, Quinnie?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Except you?"

Trying to respond, I opened my mouth but I ended up grinning again.

Quinn smiled back, even baring her teeth, but just like her mother's, there was pain in her eyes. "I really miss my dad," she sighed after a moment of silence. "What is daddy's little girl gonna do now that daddy's gone?" Before I could even ask, she answered the question in my mind. "That tattooed freak. How could he leave us for her? And he's the one quick to judge me when I got pregnant. Mom kicked him out. Serves him right."

"He's a…" I hesitated, but she encouraged me to continue. "A hypocrite."

"You don't have to tell me that. I always thought he'd be there when I needed him. He wasn't. He kicked me out. And just when everything was okay, he left. He just left. Without warning. And we didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Do you want to see him and say goodbye?"

She shook her head, her eyes now teary. "No, it would just hurt more. I want him to hug me, and then tell me that everything's gonna be okay but no, he left."

"He hurt you in the worst time, in the worst ways, Quinn. I… I understand why you don't want to see him again. Do you… forgive him?"

"Forgive?" she scoffed. "Yes. I have to. But what he did…"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Having an affair is worse than getting pregnant out of wedlock." Quinn squinted her eyes at me and looked away. I understood that my words hit her, knowing she has done both. I whispered an apology and continued. "It was his _wife_ he was cheating on. They're not in high school anymore. It's something serious. Who would expect a man who has over-bearing faith do that? He… he hurt more than just one person with that one mistake. He destroyed his family, his dignity and broke the hearts of the girls he claimed to love the most." I sighed, taking a while to realize that tears were also rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey," Quinn said through her own tears. "Don't cry, it's not your fault and it isn't your problem either." She wiped both our tears away and laughed.

She was right. Why was I crying? "Why shouldn't I? The girl I love was hurt _a lot_ by her own father."

The redness crept up her face and she smiled. "Maybe we should stop talking about this. It's stupid and it's just no use talking about this."

I nodded. She was right. If he's not going back, then this issue shouldn't be brought up again either.

"Jeffie? Thanks for being here. No one has really talked about my father like that. It's like no one cared."

"I care," I said, wrapping one arm around her. She responded by hugging me. Could I just not let go? Eventually, Quinn pulled her arms away and rested her head against my chest.

"When I get married, I won't be introducing my kids to their grandfather. Ever," she whispered.

_You mean our kids?_ I wanted to ask, but I'm just gonna embarrass myself. I might sound a little too assuming. "Maybe we could stop talking about him right now. He might be tripping a lot from all this… is this backstabbing?" Quinn shook her head and laughed.

"Why would he trip if we talk about him?"

"That's what my Filipino classmate said. I didn't get it at first until he explained… now it's kind of an inside joke."

She nodded. "I see."

Silence. What do we say?

"What are we, Jeff?" Quinn asked, playing with my fingers.

"Hmm?" I responded, still busy with responding to her touch. _Wow her fingers are so soft._

"Nothing," she said, tickling my palm.

She knows I heard her. But I couldn't answer her question because I don't know what we were either. Friends? Best Friends? Best friends who are openly in love with each other?

"Your hands are soft," I whispered.

"And yours… they're rough. Especially the tips. Must be from all the guitar playing."

I nodded. "I usually play bass. That was when I was in a band."

Quinn got up and looked at me. "You were in a band?"

"It didn't last. We all came from different schools and towns. My cousins and I."

"Well how long did it last?"

"The entire summer last year. We had a family reunion. It doesn't happen often. Mom said it was the first in such a long time."

"It must be fun having all your relatives running around the place and just catching up on each other. I don't even know who my cousins are. We can't even stay all in the same roof. Okay. Enough with this family thing it just… If you could only see what's in my mind now."

I blinked and started to think of what she could be thinking. But I can't. What goes on in her mind? Family. Her mother, father, sister… maybe even her daughter.

Silence.

"Jeff." Quinn said. Unlike the last time, it wasn't a question. It sounded more like a demand. How she said it almost startled me as she sat straight up. "I don't want to be playing games here."

"What games?" _Did I do something wrong?_

She sighed. "Are we in a relationship or what?"

Wait. What? I opened my mouth, looking for an answer to give her. "I…"

"Jeff!"

I exhaled. "Okay. Um… You've already said you're ready… we've told each other how ridiculously in love we are – do you really need a confirmation?"

Biting her lip, she massaged one of her temples with her fingers.

"I love you," I gulped. It was weird saying it again. But it felt just as good.

"And I love you," she trailed off, realizing how demanding she has been earlier.

"And if you want to put a label on that, then yes, we _are_ in a relationship. You're mine and I'm yours. I've always been yours."

"You sound like a character from a cheesy romance novel… boyfriend."

I smiled and kissed her briefly. I pulled away before she could respond. "Girlfriend," I whispered taking her fingers in mine.

"Boyfriend," she repeated, giggling.

**A/N****: It's been a long time since I last wrote and I'm sad to admit that I just don't feel like writing this anymore. Let's leave them here. I'm sorry guys but I guess this is where this fic ends. I know it's not the epic ending you guys expected and I'm really sorry if I disappointed you with this. Gosh, I feel like crying. Maybe I'd write again someday. I love you all and thank you for your time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**** I'm back! Maybe that wasn't the end at all. I finally felt like writing again so I decided to continue this. It's not going to be that good. Rebel!Quinn didn't happen and Quinn doesn't know that Beth came back with Shelby – yet!**

"Jeff, it's 5 in the morning what are you calling about?"

"Happy monthsary, Quinn." I cut her off, greeting her cheerfully over the phone. Yes, there were bags under my eyes that were just a couple shades darker than the coffee in the mug I was holding, but it was worth it. How long has it been? I've lost count. Darn it.

"Monthsary?" she repeated. "Is that even a word or…"

"You've forgotten?" I whimpered for her to hear.

"Of course I haven't it's just that it's a Monday and I have Geography homework due today. I'm not really that sure with my answers…" she trailed off. "Oh right. Month anniversary. That doesn't even make sense but… Happy monthsary, Jeffie."

I smiled. "Now I've got to prepare for school and you could use an extra hour of sleep…"

"Wait!" she almost shouted. I could imagine her blushing right now. "I haven't told you that I love you yet."

"I love you too," I replied after pulling my phone away to yawn.

"Have a great day, Jeffie. I miss you."

"Same to you," was my short reply before the call ended involuntarily. My phone beeped. Low battery. At this early in the morning? I groaned and plugged the charger in before I headed for the shower.

Maybe she wouldn't notice that it got cut off too quickly. She'd just giggle and probably go back to sleep. In an hour she'd groan that she didn't sleep well enough and joke about how I just had to interrupt her rest. She needed her beauty sleep, she'd complain jokingly through a text message I'd receive on the car trip to Westerville. We'd have a ridiculously lengthy conversation about the last movie we had watched together: it was "In Time", by the way. By the time she'd tell me that she'd text me after classes, I'd be clutching my satchel over my shoulder as I enter the doors of Dalton Academy after a relatively short weekend. How could a weekend full of homework not be short?

Quinn made me forget all those. Her little visits to our house were my "rewards" every time I finally get homework done. If I finished my homework earlier, her visit would be longer. No wonder I finish homework on Friday nights. And it all started when we began dating. I mean look at that, the most beautiful girl in the world visiting you for simply doing your homework. How's that for an inspiration?

Maybe you're wondering what she does here but I'd tell you that it's nothing like what you'd imagine it to be. We'd sit on the couch watching TV, or I'd let her beat me in the video game of her choice. Sometimes we'd discuss the last book I had lent her, or vice versa. While that's happening Leon suddenly becomes our little servant, placing food and drinks in the coffee table in front of us as we mind our own business. And it's not because mom told him to. He does it himself because he wants to "supervise" our activities. Yep, that boy is crazy.

Although it really does pay off to have him around. He'd tell me what and how Quinn is doing, what's going on with her life there. She gets straight A's as usual so Leon doesn't have to tell me about her academics. They're quite close in Glee club too. My little brother didn't get a solo yet, but he doesn't try. Quinn doesn't seem to mind being in the background later. Leon joked that it was because it gave her more time to text me.

And speaking of solos, after Blaine left Nick finally got to sing lead in our performances. Not that we're against Blaine or anything but it was great to have my best friend as the front man. Since no one's there to jump on the furniture anymore, I took the golden opportunity. This Tuesday we were going to serenade our French teacher. Sometimes I forget we even have teachers. Maybe that's why they give us hours of homework to remind us. Not really a good idea. My eye bags could only grow darker and deeper. Good thing I have iron supplements. I don't know what I'd do without them. Gosh, I wonder how more sleep-deprived I could get in university.

"Senior Warbler Jeff?" Thad called my attention as he gently pounded his mallet. Wes already graduated and he was in charge now.

"Yes, sir?" I responded as I lifted my gaze to him.

"No cellphones, please."

"Yes, sir," I answered as I typed a quick bye to Quinn.

"Listen everyone, I have an important announcement. Blaine, our former lead singer as we all know, has now transferred to William McKinley High School to join his boyfriend Kurt, also a former Warbler. Fortunately we have Nick Duval to replace him. Also we have new Warblers as our other members have graduated. We have introduced them earlier except one of them, who was late –" his gaze turned to a tall brunette in the corner – "has finally arrived. Warbler Sebastian, welcome to the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"I'm pleased to be here," he smiled cheekily.

As the new boy went on and on about who he was, I sighed and thought of Blaine and Kurt. They must be really happy to have each other and be in the same school. I almost wanted to transfer. Asking dad didn't really go well.

"_What do you mean you want to transfer? And in your senior year? Jeffrey Sheldon Sterling, I do not work extra hours, I do not let myself have severe headaches just to earn thousands of dollars to pay for your tuition at Dalton, only to have you want to transfer in your senior year to an underfunded, less than quality public school." _And Leon can? Great, dad._ I thought to myself. Dad went on, "I give you everything you want and this is how you repay me? William McKinley High School would not look any good in your CRV or your college applications. You're my oldest son, Jeffrey! I have plans for you."_

_I was about to agree, but he kind of read my mind when I thought about how Quinn would feel._

"_Look, son. Quinn Fabray is a wonderful girl. She's intelligent, beautiful, athletic, talented, popular and I know you love her, I have nothing against your relationship, but she has to understand that you have a future to prepare for. A future that she might share with you once you both finish your college education. I'm quite sure she'd get a scholarship with that record 4.0 GPA, and we have the resources and your excellent grades to pay for your tuition. Wouldn't you want you two to have a great future?"_

"_I understand, dad," I answered smiling to myself. He was thinking of our future, but he doesn't want us to be in the same school for the present? I loved the idea of him wanting us to be together once we graduate, but not now? I bid him a short farewell as I returned to my bedroom with a sigh. Explaining things to Quinn wasn't that easy either._

_The second I heard her exhale from my end of the line, my voice cracked when I told her about Dad's decision. "Dad's decision stays." She understood those three words immediately._

_My heart just broke when she responded with that same cracked voice coming out of her possible dry throat. "It's okay. I understand. We still have each other after school and on weekends and holidays, right?"_

"_Right," I replied with a small smile. "One day when there isn't school or college to separate us, I'd take you out to travel wherever you want. We'd have our time."_

"_Okay you just sound cheesy," she giggled. "I hope you won't look for a substitute over there."_

_I laughed, "I hope you won't either. No offense but we know you have a history."_

_Gladly, Quinn took my joke lightly. "I know, but that won't happen anymore. I promise."_

"_I got to go. Bye."_

"_Bye. I love you."_

"_Love you too."_

"Jeff?" Nick called my attention. "The meeting is over, you could stop daydreaming now." My best friend gave me a half smile and chuckled as he left.

"Wait up," I said, chasing after him.

"Why didn't you get a haircut yet? The fringe is getting old," he laughed. "I mean, look at me. The haircut has done wonders!"

"You only cut your hair because your girlfriend threatened to break up with you unless you cut your hair _and_ get a solo," I sneered. His girlfriend _was_ crazy but he loves her. And I guess love makes you do crazy things and gives you first-hand and second-hand pain. I cringed when I remembered dad's sermon.

"As if you don't do crazy things for the forgotten goddess that is your girlfriend," he said. "I bet you'd do everything just so you two would stay together. Maybe you'd transfer and leave your good old best friend alone here at Dalton."

"Tried, didn't work," I grumbled.

Nick stopped me in my tracks. "You tried? Without telling me?"

"I… please don't be mad at me Nick. I tried asking dad but it didn't work. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you at first." Okay now I'm in trouble.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm happy your dad didn't agree. But if he did, you could have told me at first. Remember our honesty policy, Jeff."

Nick was the kind of person that got upset about little things, but he got over them quickly. Then again, I shouldn't be so confident. Behind that bubbly personality, he's also the kind of person that keeps grudges for months. But from the look in his face, he seemed genuine about his forgiveness.

"Yes I will, Sir Nicholas Lawrence Duval," I said with a bow.

He laughed and tapped my shoulder, "You didn't need to do that. Let's go. We're going to be late for French."

"Sorry, Quinn isn't here at the moment. Unless you're some creepy stalker, please try your call again later especially if you're a blonde named Jeff Sterling," said the voice recording on her phone when I tried to call her once school ended. It always made me smile and laugh, even if I had to listen to it over and over as I waited for her to finally call or text me back.

"It's the blonde named Jeff Sterling," I answered after the beep, "please call me back, Quinn. Our classes are over and I'm on my way back to Lima. I hope you're okay. I love you."

"Jeff, get in the car," Dad said from inside. "How's school?" The usual questions.

"It was great, nothing unusual happened today."

"And how was that Geography quiz you were preparing for yesterday?"

"It got postponed. Our teacher was out sick and she won't be back until next week. We're going to have a substitute teacher tomorrow," I answered in a monotone.

Dad's response sounded angry. "Dalton these days... They seem to be losing their great teachers. If they aren't retiring, they're always out sick. Don't worry, son. This is your last year. Maybe it was right that Leon studies at McKinley," his eyes shifted to mine, "but you're staying at Dalton."

"I'm not saying anything," I muttered.

He sighed, "I just wanted to make that clear. _Is_ it clear, Jeffrey?"

"Of course, dad," I smiled. And it's not because of our conversation. It'd always be the name that just popped up in my cellphone screen. Quinn.

**From: Quinn**

**To: Jeff**

_Sorry I didn't get to answer your call earlier. We had a glee club meeting and practice for WSS. I'm okay, don't worry. I love you too._

**From: Jeff**

**To: Quinn**

_That's okay. I don't mind. WSS? West Side Story?_

**From: Quinn**

**To: Jeff**

_Yeah, West Side Story. I don't have that big of a role. Rachel always gets the lead._

**From: Jeff**

**To: Quinn**

_Of course. That's okay. I'll watch it. Who plays Tony?_

**From: Quinn**

**To: Jeff**

_Blaine got the lead. Kurt had to give it up for him. The directors said he wasn't masculine enough. Poor boy. At least he got Office Krupke._

**From: Jeff**

**To: Quinn**

_The Warblers are gonna be so proud of them._

**From: Quinn**

**To: Jeff**

_Don't tell the others but I overheard that Blaine is going to visit you guys. Something to promote WSS? He did print out a lot of flyers._

**From: Jeff**

**To: Quinn**

_Really? I'm thrilled. Don't worry, I won't tell them._

**From: Quinn**

**To: Jeff**

_Great. Call me when you get home. I have… to vent a bit. If it's okay?_

**From: Jeff**

**To: Quinn**

_Sure, it's okay. Whatever that's about, it's okay with me. Call you in an hour. Bye. Love you._

**From: Quinn**

**To: Jeff**

_Okay, love you too. :*_

My black leather shoes have been kicked off my feet, the blazer hanging over my shoulder and my tie loose with my shirt untucked when I speed-dialed Quinn. It was more like a routine. Yes, I was tired from school and from the trip home, but she's one of my top priorities. The three homework assignments we got today could wait.

"Quinn?"

"I don't know where to start," she began.

"Why? Is something bothering you? You told me you were okay."

"Maybe the atmosphere at school is too much for me to handle. And it's not even academics. There's just… too much drama."

"Don't give up on this because I won't let you," I quickly whispered.

"I'm not!" she almost exclaimed defensively. Her voice was back to normal when she continued. "I can't believe what's going on. Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt have turned against each other. Can you believe it? They used to be _best friends_. Then suddenly this musical and the elections for senior class president came in and changed everything."

I remained silent. I really didn't know what to say.

"You… you don't have to talk. I just need someone to listen."

"It's okay," I whispered. "Go on."

"Then there's Finn just hating on Blaine. Like he's threatened by his talent or something. I mean I do admit Blaine is a much better singer than Finn but he doesn't have to make him feel unwelcome."

"Wait, what? Finn, Kurt's stepbrother Finn, is making his stepbrother's boyfriend unwelcome? This is… unacceptable."

"I know," she sighed. "We tried talking to him about it but I guess he just had this pride no one dared to hurt just because he's quarterback and male lead. And now with West Side Story it's like he's scared that a gay boy would steal his girlfriend."

"I mean, Finn's a good guy but he sure does have insecurity issues."

"We all do, Jeff."

"True," I agreed.

"But this isn't the problem, Jeffie. Well, it's not _my_ problem."

I exhaled. What? She said she was okay! "What _is_ it, Quinnie?"

"Shelby is back." Her voice cracked.

Mine did, too. "The one that adopted your daughter… what was her name?"

"Beth," she whispered. "Al Motta made a donation to start a new Glee club because New Directions won't let his daughter Sugar in. She can't… let me rephrase that. She's not that outstanding of a singer."

"I see… What now?"

"Mercedes joined her Glee club and she got Brittany and Santana to join too. Now we're down by three members."

"That's weird. I thought that was the kind of problem that only bothered Rachel and Finn."

She sighed, "The new Glee club isn't my problem. Shelby is. The fact she brought my daughter with her is."

"You really love Beth, don't you?"

"I really do. Beth is perfect. She's my perfect thing. Something even I…" I knew she would be crying by now. I can't help shedding a few tears myself. "Something even I couldn't screw up," she continued.

"Do you want to visit her?"

What I heard next definitely surprised, and hurt me. "I don't want to just visit her… I want her back."

"How are you going to do that?" I asked, trying to sound unaffected.

"You'll see."

This is _not_ going to be good.

**A/N:**** Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Things are going to go crazy from this point on. Forgive me. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**** I have just uploaded Chapter 15 as I write this. Please forgive me for whatever is to happen. Also there's gonna be a part where Jeff's kinda douche-y.**

"Quinn, this is insane!" I almost shouted as she basically dragged me down the halls of McKinley. I haven't changed from my uniform so I just wore slip-ons and buttoned my shirt when she asked me to pick her up from their house.

"No, this isn't," she snapped.

Oh boy. Oh boy. I'm dead. "Are you sure Ms. Corcoran is still here? It's quite late and…"

"I texted Britt. She said they were just about to wrap up practice," Quinn quickly replied.

"Okay. Who practices until 6 in the evening?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at me, "Shelby Corcoran is a former Vocal Adrenaline coach, what do you expect? I was surprised they don't have 12-hour practices. Taking care of-"

"Beth!" a woman shouted, chasing after a blonde toddler about only over a year old.

With the little lighting the hall had this late at night, it didn't take me a second to see that this girl was indeed the daughter of the girl whose grip around my wrist just gets tighter and tighter by the millisecond. She looks exactly like her. The moment Quinn dropped to her knees as she let gravity put her arm at her side, I knew that she was crying.

"Beth," she repeated.

"Quinn?" the woman said aloud. "Quinn Fabray?"

"Ms. Corcoran?" I asked.

"Yes, that's me. And who are you?" She didn't wait for my response. "Quinn, are you okay?"

Of course she knew she wasn't okay. How else would a teenage mom would feel if she saw the child she gave away for the first time in a year? I could feel it. It was like there's a vein somewhere connecting our emotions together. I've never been this heartbroken before. And I know it'd get worse seeing her there.

"Jeff Sterling," I replied, kneeling down to comfort Quinn whatever way I can. "I'm her boyfriend."

The toddler walked towards us with unsteady feet. It was obvious that she had only started walking recently. She wasn't just walking. She was running. Both Ms. Corcoran and I were afraid she'd fall. And she did. Perfectly into Quinn's lap.

Shelby stood back and watched Beth try to get up by placing both hands on Quinn's shoulders. The child cried when her eyes met the older reflection of her face. It was as if even the way their tears streamed down their faces were identical. In a second Quinn took her daughter into her arms and comforted her.

"That's okay," she cooed even if she was crying on her own. "Mommy is here."

"She calls me Mama," Ms. Corcoran whispered. "I've always shown her your pictures. Sooner she began calling you Mommy." She exhaled, "I want you to be a part of her life."

Quinn's eyes shifted to Shelby's. "She's beautiful."

"Beth looks just like you… but she has Puck's smile."

"She sure does," Quinn agreed the moment Beth started giggling. "Has… has Puck met her?"

The teacher nodded. "He babysits her every now and then. Beth loves him. She seems to love you too."

"I love her more than she'll ever love me," she whispered to no one in particular. "One day she'd hate me for giving her away."

"Don't say that. You only wanted the best for her."

"It was a selfish choice, Ms. Corcoran. I tried to be who I used to be, so I thought giving her away would put me back on top again. It… it only made things worse." She laughed humorlessly. "I'm a mess. She's perfect. Maybe… maybe it was right to give her up for adoption."

"You're not a mess, you're perfect," I whispered in her ear.

"Well Beth must be an angel," she whispered back.

"I just hope you won't be mad at me and want to take her back," Ms. Corcoran said. "Being a mother is all I ever wanted."

Why is it I'm the one that feels so conflicted here?

Quinn didn't say a word.

"Well Beth and I have to go home," Ms. Corcoran excused as she took Beth out of Quinn's arms. I knew Quinn didn't want to let go. Her grin slowly turned into a straight line on her mouth.

"Bye, Beth," she whispered.

"B-bye mommy."

By the time we reached the Fabray residence, the shirt I was wearing was soiled with her tears and some of mine.

"Aren't you going to get off the car?" I asked quietly. "Not to sound harsh or anything…"

"Shelby doesn't want to give her back." Quinn whispered.

"Beth called you mommy."

"And that was more than enough," she continued. But she changed her mind that quickly. "No. It isn't. I'm going to get her back someday. I don't know how but I would."

"Could you just stop?" Okay that was surprising to come from me. "Your daughter was adopted by someone who was responsible, someone who has a stable job to provide for her. She's being raised well. Ms. Corcoran is allowing you to be a part of her life. What else would you want for her?"

"I want her to be my child, by blood and by the papers. Is that too much to ask?"

I groaned. "Why did you give her away in the first place?"

"Because I thought it would make things better! For her, at least. And what did it do to me? I'm damaged in every sense of the word."

"That's not how adoption works," I muttered under my breath.

"I thought you cared about me."

"I do!" I defended. "Trying to get Beth back would only hurt you more."

"Shelby is not her mom, I am!"

"That is not the point here, Quinn. I'm trying to talk sense into you here!"

"Sense? Nothing has ever made sense in my life. My whole life has been a lie and the fact that Beth is my daughter is the only truth I would fight for."

"Quinn, you're 18. You have your entire life ahead of you. Clinging onto your daughter isn't going to help anything. You're smart. You could get a college scholarship, graduate, move out and get a job. You could make your life better. Ms. Corcoran is providing for Beth quite well and you should admit that right now, you can't do that. If you love her, you need to let Ms. Corcoran raise her. One day you'd have your own family and kids and Beth would love your children as much as she would love them if they shared the same father. She won't hate you because as she grows up I know you'd visit her often, that you'd go on shopping trips with her and Ms. Corcoran, that you'll be as much of a mother to her as Shelby is. That's if you let Ms. Corcoran raise her. I know you will." Where did all those come from?

"You're right," she agreed quietly as she opened my car door.

"Where are you going?" I almost shouted.

"Home, of course. Mom must be looking for me."

I smiled. "Hey Quinn?"

"Yes, Jeff?"

"Your eyes look pretty when you cry, but please don't."

"Only if this world won't make me, but for you I won't," she said sweetly before she left.

Finally she listened.

**A/N****: Too short? Sorry. My sisters were disturbing me as I wrote. Later I'd upload a much better one if possible.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**** After the first review, it lit a lot of light bulbs and added to my original plans. Seems like Jeff notices a promise Quinn broke, but she thinks he's just being too possessive.**

Have you ever had that feeling, that even if you settled things with someone, it just feels like something's wrong? That even after you thought they understood, that everything's okay, something just feels out of place? If you have, please drop me a line. I'm feeling the same way and I just can't point my finger to it.

I knew Quinn did something wrong. And she attempted to do something illegal, but that wasn't it. Not even close.

Has she forgotten, or she hasn't but she just can't help breaking that one agreement?

We haven't talked about it since we started dating. I thought it was all clear. I knew it's already clear to her that talking about the past, clinging onto the past and stuff like that was something just about forbidden in our relationship. I knew it's clear to her that clinging onto the past would not help her move on at all. It seems like she's back to being the girl who wanted to get the things the way she wanted.

This isn't what we agreed on.

"JEEEFF!" Leon shouted as he kicked my door open. _Way to ruin a moment, _I groaned. "Hey, big bro!" I didn't flinch. "You don't seem to be in the mood…" he gasped. "Don't tell me. Let me guess, let me guess!" He whispered right after he saw the slight nod of my head, "You two already broke up? Oh my gosh that's probably why Quinn spent the entire day in the corner like she wants to kill someone. Why Jeff? You two were perfect! Ken and Barbie!"

I groaned again and shook my head.

"That isn't it?" he wondered, lying on my bed. His next guess came I as fast as he got up. "Don't tell me she's pregnant… again!"

"HELL NO," I shouted. Good thing mom and dad were out at a friend's place for dinner. Mom would have probably stormed up here and asked us what the heck was happening. "I'd be dead if that happens. Do you know that teacher, Ms. Corcoran?"

"The short one who almost always wears purple? The new director of that other all-girl Glee club? Mr. Schue's ex? Rachel Berry's biological mom? The one who adopted your perfect girlfriend's bast-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD," I yelled at him. Now I'm angry at two people. Great. _Calm down, Jeff. Relax._

Who am I kidding? Relax? You failed that Geography quiz that you lied about to your father and you want to relax, Sterling? Your girlfriend just broke probably the only condition you've made to each other and you're telling yourself to relax? Your brother almost called her beautiful daughter that you already love as your own a bastard and you want to relax? How freaking relaxing.

"I-I'm really sorry, dude. I didn't mean it that way. I just want to lighten things up and I didn't know you love that kid so much already… Sorry, Jeff." Leon whispered. "I'm in really big trouble now, aren't I?" he asked after a few deep breaths.

"You… you're forgiven," I ran my hand through my hair and blinked hard. "Just… go back to your room. I need time to think. A lot of time to think."

Leon nodded, "I was just supposed to invite you to eat dinner. I guess you've lost your appetite." He took one last peek through my door and whispered, "I'd have it packed in a microwaveable food container if you'd want to eat later. Really sorry, big brother."

"Leon," I said before the door closed.

He opened it again and asked, "What is it?"

"I love you, little brother. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Apology accepted. I love you too, big bro," he smiled.

Forgiveness has always been this easy to me. But I'm not so sure about the case with Quinn. After all, she's my first girlfriend. This, this just might be the first time she had hurt me during our relationship. No, I don't want to start a fight. No, I don't want her to get away with this either.

"You're just being too possessive," Quinn scoffed when I addressed the issue the next day. That was the thing with her, Finn told me during a conversation we had when we bumped into each other last Friday. She denies everything wrong you point out about her, or brushes it off like it's not a big deal.

"I'm not being possessive, Ms. Fabray," I retorted. "I just want to make sure that our agreement was clear."

"You're just afraid that I'd go and babysit Beth too much with Puck, fall in love with him all over again and run away with him in the meadows. I won't. He's all in the past."

"So is Beth," I quickly whispered.

"She was a part of me, Jeff. She was, she is, she always will be."

"Okay I get-" I tried to agree, but she cut me off.

"Beth is half of me that I'd never get back. Okay, I'll stick to our agreement. I won't try to take her back from Shelby, but if Shelby's allowing me to be a part of Beth's life then I should. It's the only way I could feel like I'm her mother again and I wouldn't have any other chance to. If Shelby's letting me be a mother to my child again, I hope you would too. Now how's that for an agreement?"

I took a deep breath before I agreed.

"And Jeff?" she said before I could say another word.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Have you ever done babysitting?"

I smirked, "With all my little cousins? Of course I have. The Sterling-Flanagan clan is quite huge."

"Wait," she said quite surprised. "Did you say _Flanagan_?"

"Why, yes," I answered with the same surprise. "I have all these cousins from Ireland visit every couple of years. Occasionally some of them study in the USA as foreign exchange students. We used to house them, but as we grew up my parents encouraged them to stay with our family friends here in Lima."

"So do you know a Rory Flanagan?"

I grinned. I knew Rory was here but we didn't have time to meet when he arrived. It was just about time I heard about him. "Only my best friend! I have a lot of fun imitating his accent that sometimes I forget how to speak… American."

"He's quite a charmer. Just like you. No wonder he's a talent with a brilliant personality. It turns out McKinley's newest best singer, however temporary, is related to the boy I love."

That sure made me smile. And… am I blushing? It took me a while to respond. "Well Rory's tens of thousands of times more talented than me. He's flawless."

She laughed lightly, "He's got the voice, but you got the voice _and_ the moves."

"And I'm also sexier," I laughed.

"Ooh, vain Jeffie," she giggled. "But I'd definitely agree with that."

"That sounded dirty," I blurted.

"What you said was already dirty, Mr. Sterling," she defended. "…in at least one aspect of the word. Okay that was one big change of topic I can't believe we just went there…"

"I can't believe someone who used to be somewhat _active_ would say that." Wrong move. Wrooong move.

Her question sounded angry. "Do you want another argument, Sterling?"

"No, ma'am. I'm really sorry and I won't say things like that for as long as I love you."

I could just imagine her smiling right now, "Well I hope you could keep up with that promise. Because I think that'd be a long time."

And just like every other time, Leon's there to ruin the moment. "DINNER'S READY BIG BRO!"

Pulling the phone away for a while, I shouted back, "COMING IN A MINUTE!"

"Nardo's calling?" she asked.

Nardo. Right. I almost forgot about our nickname for him. "Yep," I smiled. "When are we babysitting Beth?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"I trust you, don't I?"

"Just call me when you get home this Friday and I'd give you instructions to get there. You should go eat dinner now. Eat well. Bye, Jeffie."

_Friday, get home, change clothes, call Quinn, go babysitting,_ I noted mentally. "Sure, I'd remember. Bye, Quinn."

I ran down the stairs quickly for dinner only to be greeted by a familiar face and voice.

"Hello, Jeff. I hope you still remember me."

"Rory?" I grinned as I ran towards him for a man-hug. "You've grown up a lot since I've last seen you!"

He smiled, "Well it's been three years, Jeff. It was months before my thirteenth birthday since we last met."

"And now you're 15, and already as tall as me?" I shook my head and laughed, "This is just unacceptable."

"Please don't be mad at me," Rory blurted with widened eyes.

"Of course I'm not," I smiled. "So what's it like at McKinley?"

"Not good," Leon answered for me. "Hockey and football players shoving him into lockers… jocks and cheerleaders frightening him… not to mention Santana."

"Santana? That Latina girl?" I worried. "What did Rory ever do to her?"

"Hit on her girlfriend, perhaps?" my brother guessed without humor.

She… "She's a lesbian?"

Nardo nodded. "It's a problem. Santana and Brittany, or Brittana as I decided to call them, are definitely capital S-O-U-L-M-A-T-E-S. Santana's creepy. Kinda possessive. But she's actually awesome but yeah she's been kinda unwelcoming at first… one crazy girl."

"It… it's not a problem with me," Rory answered with obvious fear. Santana must have frightened him too much. Poor boy. He continued, "I just can't help liking Brittany. She's sweet, beautiful and adorable. And although I do admit she's a little naïve but… I'm in total awe."

"Aww…" I cooed as I ruffled his perfect pompadour. "Little Rory's got a crush! Wait. Isn't she three years older than you?"

Rory gave me a little smile, "My friends in Ireland once told me that age didn't matter."

Okay, what have his friends been teaching him? "Well," I tried to explain "when the girl is 18 and the boy is under the age of consent even for just one year, it does." My cousin tried to open his mouth to answer, but I cut him off. "_Even_ if it's just a crush."

The freshman frowned a bit, but I pat his back to try and comfort him. Our family is known for our eyes, no matter what the color is, and his just sparkled like a puppy's. Well that sounded wrong. But really, if you see Rory's eyes up close you'd probably end up giving him everything he wants. Even your house. He could probably persuade you to kill your parents and give him your house, but knowing Rory, he won't do that. He can't afford to harm anything, not even a fly or an ant on the sidewalk.

"You wouldn't want to ruin the USA experience, right?" I encouraged. "Santana is a pretty dangerous enemy and you wouldn't want to mess with her."

Leon shot me a look and pointed to the table, so I looked back at Rory and invited him to dinner.

"I'd be glad to have dinner with you two," he smiled. "I might have to leave right after since Mrs. Pierce is quite strict."

"That's great," I said. "Now tell me the good side of things so far. We shouldn't talk about the negative parts a lot."

"May we say grace first?" he asked.

I nodded and he led the prayer. _It gets better,_ I whispered as he prayed. _One day you'd finally enjoy being here without all the bullies._

But what if it never gets better during his stay?

No.

It would.

**A/N:**** Jeffrey Sheldon "Family Man" Sterling in the house. How was this chapter? Thanks for all the story alerts, favorites and reviews. I love you all! Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**** This is not a new chapter. I split Chapter 18 into two and reuploaded the other half as Chapter 19. Please don't be mad at me for not uploading for so long. I'm going to write an epilogue and **_**maybe**_** one more chapter before that. Thank you for reading, reviewing, subscribing and adding this to your faves. I love you all so much.**

Here's the moment we've all been waiting for, folks. The winner for Most Tardy Day Student at Dalton Academy goes to… Jeff Sterling!

Darn it.

My phone vibrated endless times before I finally woke up and looked at the screen that shone brightly as the sun outside of my window. I don't know what I was to worry about. Three missed calls from mom, the one from Quinn, or the thirteen text messages from my different classmates and fellow Warblers.

And there goes another ring! My thumb reaches for the "Answer" button faster than I have ever remembered.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, not minding who it was. If it was Nick, it was a reasonable question. If it was Quinn, it's an even more reasonable question. And if it was mom, I don't really have to continue this sentence. Go guess the outcome.

"How would you be in trouble if there aren't any classes?" Nick laughed from the other line.

No classes? I did five hours of homework only to find out that we don't have classes?

"I bet you're pissed right now," he chuckled. "I know you do all your homework every night because your girlfriend would get angry if you won't."

"Whatever, Duval," I sneered. (Yes, we're the kind of best friends that insult each other all the time yet stand up for each other like twins or something.)

"Why else did you think we're going to serenade our French teacher Mrs. Nichols tomorrow? Haven't you heard? She's retiring. And that new fresh graduate replacing her… have you seen here? Definitely my Uptown Girl."

"Okay, Nick. Having a crush on a teacher is definitely not cool. Even if she's just 4 years older than you. 6 tops. But… Mrs. Nichols retiring?" _Finally_ retiring? "So why were the classes suspended today? Not tomorrow? Like, today?"

"It's just a crush, it's not like I'm gonna ask her out or anything," Nick defended while hiding a snicker. He remembered something. That was the same thing I told him about Quinn when I first saw her at Sectionals after our eyes met when they announced that our choirs tied. It was the first time I saw her in years. I didn't recognize her to be Lucy then.

"_The girl who sang lead in_Time of My Life_was amazing," I commented, out of breath during the celebration._

"_Who? Her?" Nick asked, pointing his finger and lips quite obviously at Quinn._

_I hit his side with my elbow and he winced. "Yeah, her. I wonder what her name is," I trailed off as she smiled across the stage. I blushed and looked away. "_She's gorgeous and her voice is of an angel's!_" I remember thinking._

_I knew she wasn't smiling at me in particular. She was just trying to be nice, and that smile lasted until that woman in a tracksuit punched one of the judges. She didn't notice what was happening until seconds later but my mouth gaped open immediately. I wanted to help the woman up, but the one in the tracksuit who looked like she belonged to an athletics department was scary._

"_What, do you want to ask her out or something?" Nick asked after we got over the little incident. I didn't respond at first, so he continued. "Dude, I know you live in Lima and she lives in Lima but are you sure she's the I'm-bringing-this-woman-home-to-meet-my-parents kind of girl? Also, you go to Dalton Academy and she goes to poverty-ridden William McKinley High School."_

"_Okay dude, that's just offensive."_

_Nick went on anyways, "What if she's not Catholic Christian like you?"_

"_She is, I think I saw her at church once…" I grumbled in reply._

_My best friend seemed surprised, "You went to church?"_

"_It was Christmas and…" I paused, "Look… It's just a crush, it's not like I'm gonna ask her out or anything," I defended, cringing over my little defense. If I was in court, they'd surely be laughing at me now. "And stop talking as if I'm going to propose to her."_

"_Whatever you say, Sterling. Don't jump to conclusions, you'd eat your words someday. I bet on that." He laughed._

"_Bye, guys!" Kurt did a little wave to his former classmates who were just about to leave the building. I took one quick glimpse at the girl whose hand was now wrapped around his partner's arm whom I have recognized to be Sam Evans._

_He delivered a pizza or two to us before when I was still boarding at Dalton, and I assumed by then that times were pretty tough for his family. But I shouldn't judge. Over a year ago from that time, he was quarterback at Dalton's partner school in Tennessee. Now I heard he's quarterback and probably the newest heartthrob at McKinley. We haven't spoken at all, but from what I heard he seems to be a good guy. Perfect for the perfect girl on his arm._

_And have I mentioned how they looked so… in love?_

"_Ask Kurt what her name was!" Nick said through his grinning teeth, noticing how I zoned out for a while._

_I shook my head. "No. He'd tease me to avenge himself during the times I teased him about Blaine," I said, nervous. Was I nervous about asking the question, or because I knew I won't ever be better than Sam?_

"_Yeah they do look pretty cute together…" Nick mumbled, "But really, Jeff, man up! It's your chance. You may never, ever get to meet her ever again after Regionals."_

"_Then I have a lot of time," I said sarcastically._

Never meet her again? Well Nick was sure wrong about that. I smiled to myself.

"And Sterling, redundancy. Five points deduction," Nick replied in his best Mr. Dickens impression, bringing me back to reality. And about Mr. Dickens, for someone teaching Physics, he was quite strict on grammar. In fact, he deducts points for grammar mistakes during recitation. The 90 I got on that first long quiz was a miracle.

"Of course it's today!" he continued, "The staff is holding a private party for her today and they're going to prepare for the program after it's over. Just called you to remind you that we'd have Warblers practice at 3PM. Don't be late, you have 6 hours to get ready and come over."

"What time is it, anyways?"

"8 in the morning. Gosh, the school's boarding houses are getting more boring by the second. Why did you have to go as a day student?"

"Hey, tuition's already pretty steep," I explained. "Boarding just adds to our expenses. We're not that rich. It's not like we own a chain of fast food restaurants like some guy named Nicholas Lawrence Duval."

He laughed, "Stop rubbing it into my face."

"Well at least you'd be managing people who slap burgers onto the grill, man the cash registers and clean up. I mean, Nick Duval doing the dirty work? I'd be blind before that happens."

"Very funny, Sterling," he remarked almost seriously, his tone broken by his stifled laughter. "I'm not that lazy. Anyways, gotta go, bro. I need to practice for the big solo someone didn't get."

_Nope, Nick. I really don't care about that part._ "I'll get it next time, Nick. Soon," I said in a deep voice, then shifting to my regular tone as I said "Bye!"

The next ring came in as soon as I pressed 'end call'. My thumb swept across the keypad as quickly and pressed 'answer'.

"Mom?"

"Dad?" she laughed. "No, kidding. It's me, Quinn."

I grinned, "Sorry, didn't have time to read the caller ID. Just got off the phone with Nick. He told me something about Warblers practice at 3PM…"

"Do I only come second to Nick?" she asked with a sad tone at first, but her giggle ruined her act.

I chuckled, "No. Of course not. He called first, so I answered his call first." I paused and we were both silent for a while. "Sorry I didn't get to answer your call earlier, okay? I overslept."

"Okay, I understand."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"

"Oh, that? Classes got suspended today."

"And why is that?"

"Yesterday a lot of students went to the school nurse complaining about what were mostly symptoms of food poisoning because of the ravioli, _again_."

"Geez, what _is_ with the ravioli there? No wonder Leon came home early looking really sick yesterday…"

"I know, right? Now the faculty called an emergency meeting with the lunch ladies and all the parents who have kids that got sick yesterday. Last time this happened it was only a minor case, except some kids had to get their tetanus shots again. One time, the school held a meeting because they found out they were serving us prison food."

"Prison food?" Well that is pretty shocking. No wonder why mom left early looking stressed.

"Okay, not exactly prison food but it might as well be. Everything just tasted so bland and artificial. I even started bringing my own lunch last year. Well, that already ended but I was just _glad_ that was over."

"Good thing you didn't get food poisoned," I said, relieved.

"So what were you up doing?" she inquired quickly, changing our topic. "Did you have to beat that game on your old Gameboy again?"

"Can I just tell you how adorable you sound?" I commented before I answered her question. "No, I wasn't. I've beaten that game as many times as we've kissed," I said, biting my lips after I realized what I said.

"That isn't too many, is it?" She asked, probably trying to stop a little laugh from escaping.

Blushing, I totally forgot what I was supposed to say. "Uhh…"

"If you come over now you'd probably have to keep up with beating that game again," she said. "Okay," she said before I could answer, "I may or may not be kidding. But seriously could you just tell me what you were doing last night? Jeff?"

"Sorry, you kind of, uh, polluted my mind a bit there."

She laughed, "Okay, sorry. Now answer my question."

"Like, now?"

"Of course now, you silly. Faster before I'd assume you're cheating with me."

"Wait, NO." I almost shouted. "Okay, my cousin came over for dinner and we had a little talk then it stretched out to last for quite a while…"

"You mean Rory, right?"

"Rory," I confirmed with a smile. "Please don't tell me he's been sharing things about younger me to you."

"No, he doesn't know that we're together," Quinn assured. "But I don't have to know any more about _younger you_, your diary pretty much told everything." Of course, that little diary.

"Well if he doesn't know I already told him," I said. "You better get ready for questions, I know there'd be a lot. Finding a hard time understanding his accent?" I wondered.

"No, he's enunciating very well."

"Must have took him quite a while to practice," I chuckled softly.

"…except his accent in West Side Story was not that good," she continued. "Jumping from one accent to another _is_ hard. I mean at first we had totally no idea what _oh en_ was, but then I checked the script only to find out it was _open_."

Oh en, open. _Oh Rory._We laughed for a while before our conversation resumed.

Letting out one last _ha_, she continued, "You should see Rachel's face every time Rory tries to talk to her, just _hilarious_! It's like she couldn't understand a thing. The poor boy has to say things slowly all over again for her, sometimes Rachel needs an _interpreter_." My mouth twitched into a bigger smile. "But when he sang," Quinn sighed, "it was a dream. And that falsetto? Gosh, you guys sure come from a breed of talent. He just…" she exhaled, "_mesmerized_ us."

"Well I don't mind sharing our genes," I joked.

Quinn laughed, "You ruined a moment for a second there. Well not now, not soon, okay?"

"How about… oh, I don't know. Ten years from now, sounds good to you?"

"Good to me," she agreed jokingly.

"You sound so in love with Rory," I smirked.

"Nope," she refuted. "I'm still a thousand times more in love with you, and that's on a very high bar there, Mr. Sterling."

"What I'm gathering here is that you've hit the ceiling of your love-o-meter."

"Nope, try the attic," she laughed.

"Or that lamp post in front of your house."

"Maybe a little past the oak tree in the corner?"

"No, how about McKinley High's roof?"

"No, no. It couldn't be. Maybe we should try the lowest cloud."

I laughed, "Why not go for the highest?"

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't breathe _there_!" Quinn laughed.

"I'd fly up with you and bring oxygen tanks, how about that?"

"Mm-hm," she agreed. "With that we could get to the moon."

"Over and back," I nodded.

"Isn't this call a little too long?"

"No," I answered. "Not with you on the other end."

"How sweet," she giggled. "Wait, over the moon and back? What if we'd crash?"

"I won't let you fall," I smiled. "I'd make sure I'd land first just so you could be safe."

"Oh really?" Quinn asked. "You'd die for me?"

"I'd live _and_ die for you," I told her.

"So you're just gonna die for me and leave me alone, is that it, sir?"

"No, it isn't! If you wouldn't mind then we'd have to go together," I laughed a little. "And I'd try the best that I can to grow old with you," I smiled.

"Jeff, we're just in high school," Quinn reminded me. "Aren't we dreaming a little too big?"

"There are no dreams too big, Quinn. Besides, we could dream as much as we want and it won't cost us a cent. Maybe getting there would cost many a penny, but planning our future won't take a quarter off our hands." I bit my lip, "Do you believe in me?"

"Of course I do."

"In love?"

"Why, sure."

I smiled, "In us?"

"I've never believed in a relationship so much until now," Quinn said. "I was always content saying it wouldn't last, but you change my mind every time. And… even though I stopped believing in myself after losing that stupid little tiara for prom queen, you gave that new breath to me every time. You make me wanna say, _I do_."

For a guy, well, that made me blush for quite a while. "You're going to sing, aren't you?" I asked after I collected myself.

"If you let me, I hope I'm not taking too much of your time…"

"Let me grab my guitar," I said as I reached out for it and put my phone on loud speaker.

"Do you know the song?"

I nodded even if she won't see me, "You've had it on repeat so many times the other day I just knew you were trying to _convey_ something."

Quinn exhaled almost hesitantly, "Hit it."

After playing the intro, I almost lost track as she started singing. _Wow, I've missed her singing voice._

_"It's always been about me myself and I  
>If all relationships were nothing but a waste of time<br>I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
>I was happy sayin' our love wouldn't last<br>That was the only way I knew 'til I met you_

_You make we wanna say  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before we spend like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I can live without it, I can let it go<br>Ooh, what did I get myself into  
>You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/c/colbie_caillat/i_ ]  
>Tell me is it only me<br>Do you feel the same?  
>You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games<br>I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down  
>You can trust I never felt it like I feel it now<br>Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through_

_So can we say  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before we spend like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I won't live without it, I won't let it go<br>Wooh Can I get myself into  
>You make we wanna say<em>

_Me a family, a house a family  
>Ooh, can we be a family?<br>And when I'm 80 years old and sittin next to you._

_And when we remember when we said  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before we spend like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I won't live without it, I won't let us go<br>Just look at what we got ourselves into  
>You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,<br>Love you"_

"I love you too," I said as I strummed the last chord. "What's with that little hesitation and that small hitch of your breath before you started to sing?"

Quinn didn't respond until a few seconds, "I don't really remember singing for a boy before," she admitted. "Not one that counted, if I have."

"You seem to be keeping our promise very well," I told her.

"I just wanna quit holding onto my past," she said. "I'd try harder this time. You'd still keep _your_ promise to _me_, right?"

"You could see your daughter any time you want, with or without me as a chaperon," I promised. "I'm just trying to make it clear here that I'm not trying to tie you down. I may be yours and you may be mine, but you are definitely nothing like property to me. You're as free as the birds in the sky."

"But even birds have limits. They're good as caged," she said quietly, "They can't go past the atmosphere, can they?"

"Just…" I exhaled, not knowing how to respond. "You have your limits as I have mine, let's just put it that way."

"It sounds good to me," she whispered. "I'm sure you didn't have breakfast yet," Quinn guessed. She was right. "Not even a shower. Get up and get ready."

"Why?" I asked before remembering about practice. "Right," I shook my head. "Practice. Bye. I – "

"Wait, Jeff," she interrupted.

"Yeah?"

Her next request was kind of a tall order, but I had to agree. "Can I come to Dalton with you? I just want to know what it's like inside. You know, what the hype is." At first I hesitated, but she explained that she's sure no one's out there to steal her from me, let alone take a look at her. "Except those boys who haven't seen a normal girl their age since they got there," she giggled.

"That's not a rare case…" I said. "I'm sure I don't have to worry. They won't even know how to act around a beautiful girl like you."

"Be cheesier, Jeffie, I dare you," she joked.

"I'll pick you up after lunch," I told her. "Wear something nice, but not too dressy. Casual."

"Why?" she wondered.

"Well," I pondered, "If I'm going to show my girlfriend to my friends then at least she'd have to look just a degree more beautiful than she already is, if that's even possible."

"My dare was kind of rhetorical…" she trailed off. "Okay. I'm just _thrilled_."

I smiled to myself as I said goodbye.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sorry, have you seen my girlfriend?" I asked as the door to the Fabray residence opened. "Because all I see in front of me is an angel."

"She went out to look for her boyfriend because all she sees in front of her is a silly romantic," Quinn replied as she hit my shoulder.

With a quick peck on her lips, I smiled. "I've missed you so much."

"We saw each other last Saturday, didn't we?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around the one I just offered.

I looked at her for a moment and memorized her face. Her short hair was parted to the left, showing her face with the smallest hint of makeup possible perfectly. She chose a blouse and a skirt for this little occasion, but it was nothing I've seen on her before.

"Did you buy this just for… _this?_" I asked about her clothes, looking down. Gladly, she was wearing around 3-inch heels and I didn't have to look down much since we had six inches as a height difference.

"No, mom took me shopping yesterday because it was payday," she replied looking up at me.

"Well, you look gorgeous," I commented, holding the door out open (or as Rory says, _oh en_) for her.

"You didn't have to do that," she smiled. "This isn't a date or anything."

"It's as good as a date," I told her as I turned the car key. "After months, I think it's just about time you met everyone."

Quinn rolled her eyes in her seat and punched me lightly on the arm.

"Ow," I laughed. "Now I hope you won't get bored there. It's an hour and a half ride."

"I could handle it," she smiled. "As long as you have music on since I'm sure the ride won't be smooth enough to read a book."

I nodded, "Of course."

"_Not_ McFly," she told me specifically as I reached out for one of my CDs. "I've had those songs memorized. Do you have anything else on your dashboard?"

I checked in front of me and handed her a small stack of CDs I have mostly forgotten about.

After slowly putting others aside while she chose a CD for the ride, Quinn showed me one that she almost laughed about. "Do you seriously have mp3s of the New Directions performances?"

My eyes shifted to her, the CD and back on the road quite slowly. "Only the ones with you in it…" I said quietly.

"Which isn't a lot," she remarked, pressing 'open' on my car's CD player.

"No," I said. "You have… twenty or something."

She shrugged, "I don't know, I don't keep count. Tons of group performances, _Time Warp_ was a personal favorite… about six duets, most of which I don't really cherish… and of course those four solos I've had two years ago."

"Shouldn't you, uh, ask for one?"

She sighed as the CD player closed. "You just don't ask for solos, Jeff. Unless you're Rachel Berry or Kurt Hummel. Or Blaine Anderson. Finn counts too. Mr. Schue gave it to them like their daily vitamins."

The player clicked and _The Time of My Life_ started playing, I tried to keep my face straight. That song, that song. Memories. Me seeing Quinn for the first time in years, almost all up in the face of another guy. Just… ugh.

"Besides, between academics and all the _drama_ at McKinley, I don't have time to prepare. Besides, who would I sing to? The empty chairs piled up at the corner where our other members would've been if they haven't left?"

"You could, or maybe you could imagine me there. On the other hand, don't. That's kind of creepy. And also, if not having solos meant straight As, I'd take that option every day. _Every. Day._" I inhaled and tapped my thumb gently against the steering wheel as I thought about the song.

She smiled, "True. You seem at unease… and you're talking fast. _Really_ fast."

"Me? Talking fast? No. I'm talking as fast as I'm driving."

"Yes, Jeff. Almost a hundred miles per hour," she said sarcastically.

I looked down quickly to check and gradually slowed down. Okay. Not so gradually.

"What is your problem?" Quinn almost shouted as I stepped on the breaks and a semi passed by inches away. Calming down, she swept her misplaced fringe to the side.

"Nothing," I said as I continued driving at a normal pace. As if nothing ever happened.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me, Sterling," she interrogated with eyebrows scrunching.

"Okay," I said as we reached a stoplight. "It's the song."

"What song?" She wondered as the next song, _Time Warp_, went on. She tried reaching for the 'previous' button but I told her to stop.

"The Time of My Life," I replied.

She laughed, "That? Oh my gosh, Jeff. Why did you look like you just witnessed a wedding whilst wanting to kill someone or something like that? I mean, seriously?"

I sighed, "That song has me uneasy for quite a while. And it's all because it was the first song I heard you sing, and the first time I saw you as Quinn Fabray. And just how you sounded there was amazing. I was just… _mesmerized_."

"The other reason it has you uneasy is probably because I sang it with Sam," her eyebrow rose.

"It's not about _Sam_ but yeah it's about you singing with another boy in front of a lot of people looking so _in love_ with each other," I finally explained. "But the moment it kind of shown your personality when you all started having fun and dancing just did it for me. And Ms. Lucy Quinn Fabray, to sing with you in front of even the smallest crowd would be the biggest pleasure for me."

"It would be _my_ pleasure, Mr. Jeffrey Sheldon Sterling," she replied as the traffic started moving. "But what song?"

I shrugged, "That I have yet to discover. I'd know it someday, Quinn. When the timing, the place, the mood is right it'd just come to me."

"And how about me?"

I smiled, "You'd be singing along before you knew it."

She smiled back, "Can I change the CD to the Warblers one?" I nodded. "It has _way_ better quality since you guys can afford a way better studio than we do. We can't even afford one. Just those microphones we had Mr. Schue fixed it a bit on his laptop."

"Fixed?" I repeated in confusion.

"We record the instrumentals separately so he has to make sure they're in sync," she explained. "Good for you guys, you have an amazing studio and you don't need instrumentals."

I nodded in agreement with nothing else to add. Once the CD was in, I held my breath. Thirty seconds into the song, Quinn finally inquired:

"Why is the first song here _Do Ya Think I'm Sexy_?"

"Must've been with the CD burning," I replied, clueless.

She laughed. "Oh really? Well I'd have to say yes to that question for all of you. I'm sure the girls at your sister school think the same."

"Well you'd definitely have to hear about that time we performed _Animal_ at some abandoned warehouse with the inflatables and that huge bubble machine. It was absolute insanity. Hormonal teens…"

"As if you aren't one," she pointed out.

With a shrug, I replied, "I just don't _get_ the appeal of s-e-x."

"You do have some s-e-x appeal… wait. What?" Quinn took a moment to recollect her thoughts. "You don't? For the first time, I know a boy who doesn't?"

"Not – not at all," I answered. "It's just crazy how everyone's losing something they can't get back like it doesn't matter, like _they_ don't matter. Teens should stop throwing themselves around like that."

Quinn nodded, "I've had the same thoughts before _and_ after I lost the V-card. Or more like taken away." She closed her eyes and sighed, "It was something I really regret. And it's not because of the pregnancy and drama of it all. I just regretted how it wasn't special, that I lost it because of wine coolers and that one day I felt fat." Before she knew it tears were welling up in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Here, don't cry," I said as I offered my handkerchief.

"It smells like you," Quinn managed to laugh before she continued. "That one day changed me, everything. Suddenly everything was complicated. Suddenly, I lost what I thought was my shot of getting out of Lima." I knew a few tears of my own were coming down; Quinn wiped them away for me as she planted a small kiss on my cheek. After wiping her tears and a few sniffs, she sighed. "But then I found you and everything felt right again. It doesn't matter if I don't get out of this dirt town. All that matters is if I'm stuck with you."

I smiled and reached out for her hand. She squeezed mine and ran her thumb against my knuckles. The contrast of her soft yet strong hand against my rough ones, with fingertips damaged with my guitar playing, was just perfect that moment.

"I want _your_ first time to matter, Jeff," she said as I released my hand to shift gears. "I know it's awkward for you to talk about this as it is for me but if by some crazy twist of fate that it's not me, please don't let it be under influence. Please don't let it be forced. Don't let it be just for fun. Don't fool around. Your, I'm sorry for the word usage, virginity is something very precious, even if you're a guy. I want it to be with someone you love. I want it to be with someone you'd spend the rest of your life with. I want it to be with someone you'd have _kids_ with. And if possible, I hope you're married before that happens."

"Are you not confident that it's going to be you?"

"Me or not," she said, "I just want it to be a very special moment for you, not something to regret."

"And if it _is_you?" I insisted. Wow, it's scary that I can't imagine her with anyone else, or me with anyone else.

She smiled, her cheeks turning light pink, "Well if it is I hope that it'd be special enough and I could call it my first, first one that counts, that is."

"This topic is awkward."

"It is," Quinn agreed. "But it's part of life. Grow up, baby Jeffie."

_Baby?_What?

"Now you're surprised I called you baby, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Good," she giggled, "you should realizing that there are things you cannot change, and one of those is the fact that it's going to happen someday, hopefully with someone you'd love more than yourself."

"But my friends haven't even met my girlfriend yet," I grinned as we passed by a road sign to Westerville. It was still a long trip from where we were, but I guess it wouldn't be much of a hassle. "Can we talk about something much less serious?"

"Sure," she agreed while retouching her eye makeup. I wanted to tell her she didn't need it, but then again she'd tell me I'm being too cheesy. "What do you want to talk about?"

It took me a while to gain focus again after I saw her reflection in the rear-view mirror. I've seen her without makeup before with her looking just as gorgeous. "I don't know… Your school's production of West Side Story?"

Quinn groaned, but then it turned to laughter, "That entire thing has crazy side stories of its own. Can we talk about something else?"

"I have no idea what to…" Okay. Why now, bladder? "I have a really important question to ask, Quinn."

She sat straight up in her seat in surprise. "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head, responding quickly. "Of course not."

"Oh," she said as she relaxed in the passenger seat. "What was your question?"

Relieved, I sighed. "Can we stop by that gasoline station? I really need to, uh, use the…"

Quinn gave me a judging look. "The urinal?"

"Yeah, that." I said, still uncomfortable about the question.

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask. Who am I, your mother?"

I laughed, "No, our kids'."

She looked at me one last time before I left the car right after we pulled over. "Well you better finish fast, or else I'd name them, most especially the boys, after West Side Story characters. More specifically, the Jets."

"The Sharks are fine but the Jets I…"

With her one glare, I was out the door.

"Okay, okay, I'd be back quick!" I yelled as I half-ran to the toilets. Our kids are totally _not_ going to be called Riff or Diesel.

The gates swung open slowly after I showed the guard my school ID. Our school had a strict compliance against female visitors, but they were allowed as long as they didn't stay overnight.

"Have a great day, Mr. Sterling," our school guard told me, looking over at Quinn. I mouthed to him that she was my girlfriend and he gave me a thumbs up in return. Really, Mr. Hanson?

"This is it," I said as I parked in my spot. Yep. Dalton is high-profile like that. My spot had an ordinary signage which is exactly why I roll my eyes every time I see someone's spot that had a plaque for a sign.

"Is this Dalton Academy or is this the White House?" Quinn asked, looking around. "This place sure is amazing."

"Worth the $10,000 every year?"

Quinn's eyes sort of widened at the price, but she responded quickly. "Definitely worth it."

"That's just the main building," I whispered after I found her staring. "Wait until you see the boarding houses."

"I think this is _exactly_ why public schools are under-funded. Private schools have _everything_ and while this institution pays its taxes right, we're not sure if the adults investing here are."

My eyes swept from left to right with that thought. "Well my parents do, so does Nick's. Not sure about a couple people who are rumored to have their dorm rooms intricately personalized," I glared at a student with his hair slicked back even in ordinary clothes. He's not ugly, but it's just that with a face like that you wouldn't believe he's rich and that he's the one belonging to the family donating thousands every month to organizations who-knows-where. There were a lot like him here in Dalton, but the ones who got girls wrapped around their finger were more likely to be arrogant and over-confident as they flashed perfect white teeth and their flawless 4.0 GPA. They didn't exactly disgust me, but it's crazy what money can do to people. I'm glad that I wasn't from a 'high-class' family. Our income teeter-tottered from middle-class to high-class, and it was just perfect that way. Our house looks like the average American's, we don't get too dressy, our cars aren't that flashy, we pay the right taxes on time and we were always on the right side of the law, amplified by the fact that my parents are both lawyers.

"The Downtown Guy got his Uptown Girl?" Thad asked as he saw me in the hall.

"We're just Small-town Guy and Girl trying to get through life, Thad. It's not like we're stock holders of major companies that I prefer not to name," I smiled at him.

He muttered a "whatever" and turned to Rebel who doesn't want to be referred to by his real name, whatever it was, and to Flint who was trying to figure out the beat-boxing part of the song. Sometimes I feel bad for him being the only beat-boxer, but it's not like he needs help. He's a big guy and he has survived four years in the position.

"Your arm doesn't need to be around my waist, you know," Quinn whispered.

Dropping my arm to the side, I apologized and turned around only to bump into Sebastian.

"Sebastian," I nodded. The guy was only an inch taller than me but his confidence made me feel small.

He smiled and looked at Quinn, "You're girlfriend?"

"Yes, I am. Quinn Fabray," she offered a hand.

Sebastian shook it gently and looked at me, "Don't worry. I'm gay."

"That's awesome," Quinn smiled, nodding. "I better watch over you, then."

I laughed at the idea and shook my head. "He says he only likes gay guys so I'm safe."

"JEFF!" our newest lead soloist shouted. Of course it's Nick.

"NICK!" I shouted as loudly and almost ran to greet him.

A freshman in the other room told us to "minimize the volume of your voices" because he was reviewing for a geology quiz. Poor kid. He's got to get used to this.

"It's a miracle," Nick smiled. "You're not late!"

"Well we almost were," Quinn commented as she stepped closer. "You did not just leave me like that," she said through gritted teeth. "But Jeff managed the traffic, and his bladder, quite well."

Nick snickered, "Aww… little Jeff had to take a potty break." It only took him seconds to remember something, "I thought you said you were never going to ask her out?"

I squinted, "I thought you said we were never going to meet again after Regionals?"

"I guess you were both wrong, then," Quinn smiled. "And I'm happy that you were wrong."

"Never underestimate the power of destiny, they say," Nick said with a slight jerk of his head to the side.

"Who says?" I wondered. "You just made that up."

He smiled, "Yes I did. And I can do that now."

"Is everyone here?" Thad asked as he pounded his mallet.

The roll call began and all the names were ticked off the list. Warblers. Such good, disciplined boys. Or so they think. An hour from now this place would look like a hurricane came by and went back because it wasn't satisfied. Sort of like a round trip. That'd be fun.

"The meeting will now come to order. First agenda, we would skip that," Thad smiled. "Let us first welcome our senior member Jeff Sterling's girlfriend Quinn Fabray who has come up here all the way from Lima to see what it's like at Dalton and to accompany her boyfriend."

"…who has not gotten a solo at all," Nick joked silently. I gave Quinn the liberty of hitting him the gentlest way possible, and she did. Okay. Maybe not so gentle. "Ow," he whispered.

"_Now_ on to our first agenda. Since we have the harmonies covered the other day, we should start dealing with the choreography."

The choreography was choppy, but it sure was fun performing Uptown Girl. For the most part, I was looking at her, until Blaine arrived. Sebastian stared at him with starry eyes, but he needs to back off. None of us had the nerve to tell him that the guy has a boyfriend. Turns out, Blaine reserved a whole block of tickets for us Warblers.

"Didn't expect _you_ to be here, Quinn," Blaine said with a small smile. It was clear that they weren't that close yet, but I think they're friends. "Welcome to Dalton," he greeted.

"While I've expected you to come, it really is great to see you here," she agreed. "Did you pay for all those?"

"Well I miss them day to day, this is the least that I can do for them," he explained. "So you two _are_ dating?"

"Since last summer," she confirmed, "I've lost track of how long."

"I wish you two all the best," he said, "Sebastian invited me for some coffee."

"Good luck," I blurted. Poor Blaine, having to hear Sebastian's advances. I wonder what Kurt would think.

"Good luck for what?" he curiously wondered.

Thankfully I thought of a fast answer, "For the musical. Congrats on getting Tony."

"Congratulations yourself, Quinn got Graziella. She's been wonderful, Jeff." And with that, he walked out the door leaving the rest of us planning our trip to Lima to watch the musical.

"Should I start calling you Graziella or…?"

"No," Quinn shook her head as she laughed. "Just. No. I'd rather have you call me Lucy."

I chuckled, "But it sounds adorable."

"Should I start calling you Sheldon or…?" she trailed off, imitating my earlier question.

"No thanks," I replied with a straight face.

"I'm glad we've got that cleared," Quinn smiled, her eyes moving down from mine to my lips.

"Not here," I told her as she tilted her head. "The main building?" I offered.

She followed me until we finally reached the center of the main building, near the staircase. As I looked up the round ceiling in quiet awe of the architecture after many years of being at Dalton, Quinn asked me why.

"Everything's so fast-paced here. You don't get to stop and take a closer look, deeper insight of things. That's what I hate about having to board here before. Nobody ever relaxes anymore. Not even a 'Hey, look at that beautiful painting'. The school has spent so much on interior design, architecture, the paintings and sculptures but nobody gets to stop and appreciate things. Beauty, without time to appreciate it, almost means nothing. We might as well be studying at public schools, just ones with better airconditioning, books, curricula, and teachers. This is why I quit boarding here. This is one of the reasons I wanted to transfer, you being number one. I hate how being here felt like it leeched off your time, and when you wake up suddenly you're not a teenager anymore. You're just a student put in here to follow their every whim." I paused, and look back down at Quinn. "Now that I've stopped staying at the boarding houses, and now that I've got you, everything just seemed clearer and things started slowing down, going at a normal pace for me."

"It's a lot like this relationship, isn't it?" she asked. "At first we thought things were going too fast, but now everything's at a normal pace. We don't have to rush things, or wait too long either. It's just right."

As she looked at my lips, one corner twitched upward and her gaze returned to my eyes. When our lips met, everything was right in the world. I could never ask for anything better. It wasn't only the kiss, but everything this relationship has been and will be. It wasn't just the way her lips moved along with mine' it was how our lives felt in sync with each other too.

All I know is that we're at the perfect pace right now.

"Jeff?" Quinn breathed, pulling away for just an inch.

"Hm?" I asked, pressing my forehead against hers.

She smiled, "You really do read a lot of YA romance novels, don't you?"

"Mmhm," I agreed. "Is it helping?"

"Just," she gave me a small peck before going on, "don't go over the top with it."

"Understood," I smiled, kissing her again for one last time before we leave.

**A/N: I would like to thank you my dear readers, once again, for everything. Remember that this and Chapter 18 are still set in the dates they were uploaded (around "The First Time"). Epilogue coming up soon.**


End file.
